A Different Cloud In The Sky
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Getting reborn as Hibari Kyoya was bad enough. Dealing with irritating pineapples, reluctant skies, idiot guardians, and school regulations is even worse. Not to mention she couldn't seem to recall him being a GIRL! SI-as-Kyoya-Hibari. Pairing is 1827.
1. New Life

She had died.

Her body shut down, her heart no longer pumped its vitality through her circulatory system, and as saddening as it was she had finally passed away. And it wasn't like the way she had read in various works of fiction. She didn't die saving some distressed bastard from a speeding vehicle or crazed killer. No idiotic heroic actions for her, she was much too self preserving for that kind of stuff.

Nope Cierra died from her every day, run of the mill asthma. Though - granted - it had been on the medical prediction of her worsening condition and eventual hospitalization she had not been prepared for its arrival.

The one day she was in a rush, a few hours late for the job she had hoped to get a promotion with, she had been forgetful. In her haste the reminder to grab her inhaler had slipped her mind. She had been running, more than she knew she should have but that hadn't been on her mind.

In hindsight it was only her fault.

Even when she had felt her chest begin to contract and her lungs starting to wheeze. It hadn't been a looming threat because in her mind she was all set, prepared to deal with this at a moments notice. Oh but it hadn't been the forgetting to grab the medicine at the house that had lead to her death. No, that had been step one.

She neared the bus breathing a little heavier than usual but her breathing had never been the best either way and at that moment it wasn't a detail of importance until finally it was. The very real threat of an attack hit her hard and at full force. Her throat tightened and her air passages burned as they contracted violently. Eyes blurring she tried to calm down, getting excited would only hasten the process.

Trailing one hand quickly from her chest to her shoulder bag she not so gracefully ripped it open and began to rummage through it, dragging half concerned half curious looks from passersby.

With trembling fingers Cierra raised the opaque object to her mouth and pushed down on the button. Once. Twice. Three times: nothing. She gave it a vicious shake and tried again. Not a thing strayed from the nozzle to alleviate her plight because it was freaking empty.

Needless to say she began to panic. She ripped the empty container out of the slot and threw it on the sidewalk, its ominous clank a warning. Frantically dumping her bag's contents onto the ground she searched for a refill, a refill she prayed she had on her. Cierra felt concerned hands grip her shoulders and she barely heard the question over the sound of her loud and shuddering wheezes. It wasn't there! It wasn'tfucking there!

"Ma'am are you okay?" A masculine voice asked, turning she caught sight the good Samaritan crouching to her left.

Fighting against the irritation of hearing such an asinine question - because _hello_! - she shook her head no and managed to croak out the word 'Asthma' and instantly regretted it. It had been like dragging nails along the tissue of her esophagus.

"Inhaler?"

"E...em..._emptyyy_." Cierra hissed now clutching her chest and blinking hard against the black dots dancing in her vision. Her breaths were coming in short and choppy and the sound of her heart was beating obscenely loud to her ears. She could feel herself curling into a ball despite the man's protests to stay inclined.

Alarmed shouts and many different touches occurred all around but soon even those left her. She was floating in black and then there was nothing. She felt nothing, understood nothing, was nothing. It was as if her very existence had vanished, was put out like a candle.

And in this she understood she wasn't within the plane of life anymore. She was honestly surprised how well she was taking it. But that was how shock worked, got a person right at the last moment.

Yet even as Cierra understood this she heard voices. Various voices speaking in different states of alarm and suddenly she was being pushed.

Light bloomed from the other side of her closed eyelids and she frowned. She hadn't expected the light at the end of the tunnel thing but at least she knew she wasn't headed to hell.

There was a lot of movement and speech - none that she could understand at the moment - spurring around her and slowly but surely Cierra was beginning to feel again. Squirming slightly she tried to regain her sense of self.

The feeling of being placed into arms shocked her and she gave a little jerk.

"Careful," A soft masculine voice murmured and immediately she stilled. "we don't want her to moved so suddenly after being born."

Her expression twisted even more. _Born_? Hadn't she just died? Unless she had simply blacked out and the person next to her was having a child but then again, what sense what that make? Birthing didn't occur where she would be taken so where was she if not dead?

Slowly and painstakingly going through the process of opening her eyes, Cierra blinked and glared through the fuzzy net covering her vision. Closing them back for a second she nearly hissed at the headache she had received. Forcing them apart once again she internally grumbled at the inconvenience.

"Ah! Look, she opened her eyes Kyo! Look at our bambina!" A feminine voice cooed and instantly she froze. Not used to such warm tones nor the stroking finger placed on her face. "She's so freaking _cute_!"

"She is our child, of course she is cute." The man, Kyo, chuckled and only then did she notice two different languages being spoken. The woman in English and the man in Japanese.

Waiting impatiently for her eyes to clear she turned her head with difficulty and stared into dark eyes held in a handsome face framed by black hair. Her brow furrowed as familiarity assaulted her, she _knew_ this man.

Slowly Cierra blinked and opened her mouth to ask him whether or not he was going to escort her soul into the afterlife but found all that came out was faint gurgling and chirping.

Confusion gripped her and she wondered if dying had suddenly made her uneducated?

Turning to face the sound of amused giggling - because honestly nothing was funny right now - she saw a foreign woman with long pale hair and warm gray eyes smiling down at her. The woman was beautiful if not a little haggard looking. But hey, pushing a mass of flesh out of one nether regions would tire anyone out.

"Does the little baby want her food?" She cooed, expression positively sparkling. "Are you hungry my little bambina?"

And there was that word again, _baby_. Couldn't these people see she was an almost grown woman with years of almost womanly experience? Besides she was already dead, why in the _world_ would she need food?

So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice it until it was in her mouth.

A nipple.

A. Freaking. _Nipple_.

Some random woman's _areola_ was in her _mouth_ secreting an unknown _liquid_, she was _drinking_ it! What was going on here?! On reflex or repulsion she bit down only to feel a drop of drool dribble down her chin.

_Great_, so now she was stupid _and_ had no teeth! Whoever foresees this soul trafficking business deserved a slap on the ear and a kick in the pants.

Trying valiantly to ignore the fact that she was being weaned she refocused on the conversation happening while she was...preoccupied. Several people had entered the room and began to speak.

"-like to name her?" The doctor had asked the two. They looked at each other before the woman spoke.

"I think," She began with a thoughtful hum. "that she should take a Japanese name if we'll be in Giappone. Especially considering they'll just butcher her name into tiny little pieces." She grinned before lifting her arms slightly.

"Besides she'll be adorable no matter what her name is so we'll name her after her padre, Hibari Kyoya seems like a lovely name!" Nuzzling her cheek the woman continued her baby talk. "Isn't it mi bambina?"

Kyo nodded at the doctor showing his support of the decision.

"Of course Mr. Hibari." The man bowed and exited the room.

The doctor nodded before he once again left.

She...had just been named. By these two random people.

She did not suffocate to death just to have them do...whatever they're doing!

Raising her hand prepared to either point rudely at them or give them a good smack she froze at the sight that greeted her.

Small, chubby hands hovered in the air and just to confirm they were hers she gave them a wave.

She had baby hands?

_She had baby hands?!_

_She was a __**baby**__? _

Panic flashed through his like lightning. What in the _hell_ was _this_?!

_Since when was reincarnation a thing?!_

And wasn't she supposed to lose all her memory when she had been reborn? So why could she, in specifics, recall what she had eaten for breakfast?

Just when her head began to ache she was called back by the curious tone of her - possible? - new father.

"I'm sure she'll be just as amazing as you Kyoya, if not better!"

The man turned a slight smirk toward her and she was suddenly glad to be in the woman's arms. "Don't worry Helena, with my training it will _definitely_ go smoothly."

It seemed her dad was Mr. Must-Have-The-Best-Progeny and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She frowned as she felt he began her eyes begin to close. Cursing this sudden bout of drowsiness she didn't bother to fight it. But as her lids drooped a single thought penetrated the dense fog sleep had crafted.

_Did they mean Hibari Kyoya from KHR?_

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 710/15**


	2. Herbivore

She was now officially three years of age and for the -second - life of her she couldn't seem to recall growing up taking so freaking _long_. Easing to a stand she gripped the rails and peeked over the edge of the crib with a scowl.

Honestly she wished that it wasn't so high up off the ground, that would make escaping so much easier but hey. It sucked to suck. Just this once she thanked her older mind for granting her better control over her small body.

Moving over to one end of the cage she stuck one hand through the bars and forcefully pushed down on the release button. Watching in satisfaction as she was effectively freed, Kyoya slid off of her mattress in one fluid move.

The moment her small feet hit the ground she took off. Luckily the door was open and that was one problem averted, dealing with the bed was complicated enough. Walking down the large hallway of her very traditional Japanese house with modern conveniences, Kyoya slowly made her way down the steps and past the paper doors to her family's dojo.

There, like at any other time, she could observe her father kick various amounts of ass. Those steel tonfas were amazing and she could see why male!Hibari used them as his primary weapon.

Now one might be wondering _why_ she had finally acknowledged _where_ and _who_ she was. Well it all happened on her birthday when she had gone out for icecream and by some crazy _coincidence_ she had spied a head full of fluffy brown hair.

And it had been a very _familiar_ head of fluffy brown hair.

With little preamble Kyoya broke away from her mother's side and rounded the corner, chasing after the owner of said physical feature. She would recognize those characteristics anywhere, especially that hair and those eyes.

It was _undoubtedly_ Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Said boy turned and caramel caught flinty blue-gray, and only then did she take note of the woman with the long skirt that Tsuna was presently cowering behind.

Kyoya looked up and caught the gaze of one Nana Sawada.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun? Did you want to make a new friend?" The woman asked with a smile and let her just say, having a woman like Nana smile at her was both blinding _and_ welcoming. She could _definitely_ see why Iemitsu married her, she was a beautiful if not dense woman.

"Hi sweetie, my name is Sawada Nadeshiko but everyone calls me Nana so you can as well." She introduced with a curious tilt of her head. "And what's the name of Tsu-kun's new friend hm?~"

She honestly felt compelled to answer her question and she made aware of the unnatural powers of Tsunayoshi's mother.

"Hibari Kyoya." She practically confessed and was rewarded with another beaming smile.

"Well Kyo-chan are you here with your parents or by yourself?" Nana questioned and she agreed with the former.

Turning her attention to the small cowering boy she could feel herself _melt_. Striding forward she ignored the flinch she had drawn from her future boss. Kyoya stuck out her hand and did what she had _always_ wanted to do since the first chapter of the manga.

_Kyoya ruffled those silky tresses._

"Fluffy." She murmured, ignoring the slight burn of her cheeks. Damn it, male!Hibari's love of cute things must have gotten to her!

Distantly she heard her mother call her name and she absently threw a glance over her shoulder.

"Do you have to go now Kyo-chan?" Nana asked and once again Kyoya nodded.

"Ara, well come visit Tsu-kun again sometime!" She invited with a cheerful smile. "I'm sure both of you will be great friends!~"

Giving the woman an affirmative answer to her request - even though she had _no_ idea when she would ever visit the Sawada residence in the near future - Kyoya turned to leave just as Tsuna stepped out from the shadow of his mother.

"Bye." The brown haired boy whispered, eyes shining with curiosity. "_Bye_!"

Honestly, child Tsuna was the most _adorable_.

Giving a small wave she continued on her way, eagerly approaching her mother as she spied the treat cradled in her hands.

"Where did you wander off to Kyo?" Helena wondered as they wandered home.

"I saw something fluffy." She told her with a shrug and her mother gave a curious hum.

"Ah, found another cute animal?" Her mother giggled and Kyoya knowing no better answer, simply nodded.

Jarring herself out of the memory she refocused on the approaching figure of her father.

"Did you get out of the crib by yourself?" He questioned, clearly stating that no self respecting child of his would be unself-sufficient even at the age of two.

She inclined her head.

"Hn. Good. I'm starting your training, go get your tonfa."

Kyoya was hella excited.

Racing back out of the training room she ran back up the stairs and into her room. Grabbing the wooden box stored in her closet she went back to her father and quickly opened it up.

"Now take them out and hold them, I will correct your stance."

Having read and watched both her father and the original Hibari handle them, she attempted to copy their grip. She ranked herself with minimal success.

"Relax your left wrist and tightened your right. Grip harder with your fingers but not _too_ hard to where you can't maneuver at the moment's notice."

Doing as her father said she corrected herself and was pleased to note that the awkwardness abated and it felt more natural.

"Now I want you to practice your grip and when you feel your stance slipping, correct it. I want you to be comfortable with the weapon." He ordered.

"Originally I had planned to have you perform my training regime but that has changed. I am a strength and speed fighter but as a female we will play towards your advantages."

She nodded, already starting her exercises.

"Though no doubt you will have a considerable amount of power behind your strikes it is important to remember that you have something men do not." He explained to her. "Flexibility is a very valuable skill and I have no doubt Helena will tutor you to the best of your capabilities."

It made sense.

The other Kyoya fought quick and brutal and wasn't much for evasion except for the classic dodge. But as a _girl_ she could bend herself into various positions and attack where he could not. Potentially she could use two different fighting styles, one standard and one modified.

Continuing the rest of her beginners training she exited the dojo feeling like someone had taken her muscles and stretched them out sadistically.

Deciding to find her mother to get herself a bath - because sweat was gross - she entered the kitchen and diligently switched into the little Italian she knew.

"Madre, posso avere un lavaggio?" She called catching Helena's attention quickly with her mediocre use of her mother tongue. Instantly the Italian woman whirled around with doting stars in her eyes and her hands clasped together.

"You're getting better and better with _Italiano_, _mi_ _bambina_! Soon you will be _molto_ fluent!" She cooed, snatching up her daughter not minding her moisture and began to cuddle her. "A bath yes? Let's go get my little Kyoya cleaned up from my big Kyoya's _brutal_ training!"

All that was said with a smile and she began to wonder if her mother was a secret sadist.

"We will go out after this though considering we have to enroll you in preschool, though your father doesn't _approve_ of you being surrounded by sheep. Wants you around superior predators." Her storm orbs rolled as she filled the bath and set her inside.

"But I think you need to _socialize_. You are much too like your daddy. Though I guess that isn't _so_ bad but anyway, you'll start in a week. It's called Namimori Daycare, I think you'll like it."

And for the rest of the bath session she listened to her ramble on about such and such as she wondered if she'd meet anyone at her new school. A pair of curious brown eyes flashed through her mind and she hoped she would.

* * *

><p>She stood next to her mom clad in a pair of black folded shorts, a white baby doll camisole, and a pair sneakers. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs framed her face.<p>

Kyoya had her mini tonfas stuffed into her Hibird yellow back pack along with a couple of throwing knives (blame her dad), a high tech cell phone (blame her mom), and her lunch. She took a look around and instantly found familiar faces.

One Yamamoto Takeshi was ever smiling and already seemed to have a fan club - albeit a fan club of two and three year olds.

Sasagawa Ryohei and his sister - who she never _really_ liked - Kyoko were seated together. As expected the energetic boy was traipsing around shouting his patented 'extreme' left and right while Kyoko looked just as flowery as ever. Hana was surprisingly sitting off in a corner glaring balefully at the other children surrounding her.

Mochida was doing something she really didn't care about and she could spot some of her future lackeys.

Finally her gaze caught on the lone fidgeting boy sitting at a table by himself and she could feel the traitorous feeling of melting deep within herself. He just looked so adorable dressed in his orange - ironically - 27 hoodie and green cargo pants.

Waving goodbye to her mother after promising to be good, she stood at the front of the class and waited her introduction.

"Hello class, this is Hibari Kyoya and she is just starting here today, say hi class." Queue many different greetings.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Hibari-san."

Stepping forward she coolly surveyed the gaggle of children.

"I am Hibari Kyoya, I don't like herbivorous sheep and idiots. Annoy me and I will _bite_ you to death." She said, feeling as though her greeting was perfect, though she doubted they caught all of that.

"Okay then Hibari-san, why don't you take a seat." The teacher said, voice still jovial.

Looking from group to group she immediately discarded Yamamoto's table. Those budding fan girls would make it impossible to think, same with the Sasagawa's, especially loud ass Ryohei. Not to mention the rest were insignificant. Moving over to Tsuna's table she saw him immediately flinch but with a dawning look of recognition.

Sitting down she set her bag on the back of her chair and ignored the teacher as she began to instruct them on the fine art of coloring.

"U-um," A soft squeaky voice stuttered and Kyoya looked up. Tsuna was seemingly attempting to speak with her using his measly bit of gathered up courage. It was _quite_ adorable really.

"I-I'm Sawada T-Tsunayoshi." He introduced with red cheeks and Kyoya raised a brow.

"Hn. I know, we've met before." She said bluntly and blinked. Maybe her father _was_ rubbing off on her a bit too much.

"Yeah, w-when you touched my h-h-hair." He squeaked, his face red as he twitched in his seat.

Abruptly standing she drew a startled shriek from Tsuna.

"I'm going to get some things to draw with. Stay here." She instructed as she walked over to the art box and carefully selected matching colors and papers before making her way back to the table. Though she was pleased to be on civil terms with Tsuna she didn't want to turn into his best friend. That would probably change too much and she rather _liked_ having an advantage.

Perhaps she could settle for being his extremely violent associate?

Setting down the coloring pencils and stretch paper she started to get to work and Tsuna, taking the hint, got started also.

This mutual silence went on for the rest of the week and Kyoya was please and on Friday when her mother inquired about her progress Kyoya gave a sharp grin.

"Sheep isn't so bad."

* * *

><p>That Saturday morning her father gave her one day off to deal with business - most likely with his Yakuza group because her dad <em>certainly<em> wasn't working in an office - but gave her the firm warning not get too complacent.

Kyoya snorted. Yeah like her 24 hour break could make her forget the _horrid_ month of conditioning he _forced_ her to go through.

Slipping on a pair of pants, a t-shirt, and trainers she hefted her bag filled with its usual things over her shoulders and exited the house.

"Check in every few hours okay Kyo?" Her mom shouted after her and she shouted back her affirmation.

But upon finding her way to the park Kyoya was meet with a rather annoying sight.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi was being bullied._

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 711/15**

**I'm officially**** editing this story. Don't expect updates to take long though. They'll be pretty rapid jsyk.**


	3. The Boy's A Headache

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya paused her predatory gait to properly note the situation and seriously considered washing her hands of this <em>entire<em> thing. Hardly believing her eyes she carefully observed the happenings in front of her and resisted the urge she pinch her nose and sigh oh so very deeply.

_Correction_, Kyoya thought with an eye twitch, Tsuna was bullying _himself_ in an _attempt_ to get _away_ from the _potential_ bulliers.

_The freaking kid was doing their job for them!_

He was tripping all over himself - via his untied shoes - effectively creating shallow cuts and bruises along his arms and legs. It _also_ didn't help that he was crying _hysterically_ with the three taller boys staring blankly down at the snotty, sobbing sky.

Deciding she had seen enough - because that display was nothing short of pitiful - she propped her prized bag against a rock and pulled out her tonfas. Kyoya was hardly proficient with them after only training for little more than a month and had minimal control over her swings, but she was confident that she could handle this situation with ease because let's face it.

Where would TYL!Hibari be if he - now she - couldn't strike fear into the hearts of a few measly kindergarteners? Not in the position of Vongola's Cloud Guardian that's where. Besides it wasn't like she could use the _knives_ her dad gave her because one, she had no idea on how to use them and two, she didn't want them dead. In pure unadulterated _agony_ yes, but certainly not _dead_.

Straightening herself up she purposefully strode forward stopping just shy of the group, just in time to see one of the boy scowl and reach out. Taking a jump forward she quickly brought the steel bar down, smacking it loudly against the skin of his fingers.

Surprised by the attack the lead kid with the black hair issued a pained yelp and clutched at his bruised hand as he glared at her. Sniffing a bit Kyoya narrowed her eyes to mere flint colored slits.

"Kamikorosu." Yes folks, it was official, the catchphrase has been issued. Though it was considerably _less_ intimidating with her high pitched baby voice but _eh_, she'd make due. Positioning herself to momentarily take a closer look at Tsuna's profile Kyoya inwardly winced at the wide, glistening eyes and trembling lip look.

Why was he out here anyway?

"W-who are you to hit Daichi like that!" One of them yelled, finally courageous enough to start shouting. Drawing her scrutiny away from the quivering boy she rounded on them and was delighted to see them flinch harshly at her look. Behold the Hibari Effect.

"Y-yeah he didn't do not nothing to you, so go 'way!" Wingman number two nodded and 'Daichi' seeing his lackeys support puffed his miniature chest out and - attempted - to scowl at her.

"Uh huh," He hummed suddenly looking self important. "So go somewhere else you-you-_GIRL_!" He hurled, looking so satisfied with the barb that Kyoya snorted.

_Please_, she heard better insults from her parents when she was training.

Shifting her legs farther apart in concentration she barely saw or heard the boy as he stepped forward and yelled about girls being cootie infested or when a tiny mousy voice issued a small "no!".

Allowing herself to smirk she struck out again though apparently she put a lot more into it than advised because it flew from her grasp and hurtled straight into the nearby bushes.

Even if she didn't want to admit it she _had_ lost cool points with that stunt and obviously the trio thought the same because they all started laughing like idiots.

Clenching her fists Kyoya's eyebrows twitched, and she readied her left hand. It might have escaped their notice but she was very well aware that her bars came in a _pair_. Swinging once more it connected with his thigh and considering she had been going for his stomach, her aim was pretty good.

"Now get lost herbivores." She ordered trying to sound as imperial as possible.

Seeing their little boss on the ground crying - she was sure it hurt - slapped some common sense into them. In less than ten seconds flat all three boys were gone. Keeping her glare on them until they were out of sight she spun on her heel and entered the scrub her weapon had flown into.

After a few minutes of searching - in which her hair snagged on dozens of wayward branches and all the leaves smacked her in the face - she successfully retrieved her tonfa.

"Old man would've given me hell if I lost it, you'd think he'd go easy on his only progeny but _no_." She muttered, rubbing irritably at her pained scalp.

Angry stuffing them away she faced Tsuna and sighed. She couldn't just _leave_ him here, looking like the bait he was.

Bending down she reached into her side pouch and pulled out some wet wipes.

"I'm going to clean you up now because frankly, you look _disgusting_." She stated bluntly, not paying mind to his now defensively hunched shoulders.

Grabbing his ankles she thoroughly cleaned the scrapes on both bare legs and knee caps before applying some Neosporin and sticking a band-aids over each wound. Working quickly before those kids could go get help she moved onto his arms and palms.

Leaning back to get a critical look at her handiwork she grunted before retrieving one last bandage and placing it on his cheek.

"Get up." She commanded, rising to a stand.

Her sharp voice snapped Tsuna out of his surprisingly contemplative stare and he scrambled upright. Using one last towelette she cleaned off his face - _ew_ - and tossed it into the closest garbage can.

Starting down the opposite end of the path she heard, after approximately five steps, a soft thud and a cry.

Bowing her head with a weary sigh Kyoya swiveled around to see Tsuna sprawled out on the dirt path.

She rolled her eyes. "Tie your shoes."

Jumping at the order the brown haired boy nervously pushed himself up began to fiddle with the dirt smudged white strings. _For ten straight minutes._

"...What are you doing?" She asked after a few minutes of watching him fumbled around.

He flinched and seemed to huddle in on himself in embarrassment.

"I can't tie dem." He said, voice thick with the adorable twang Kyoya was trying to get rid of.

She almost forgot that not everyone was former seventeen year old woman placed into an infant body. Crouching down she deftly knotted the laces and without a word she continued on, listening to little feet speed up to her.

To her surprise she felt a tiny hand clutch at hers and she glanced down. Tsuna seemed to not notice as he was looking around with apprehension.

Arriving at a red picnic table Kyoya sat down and pulled her hand away from his to take out her lunch for the evening. Taking a bite of her bento - for an Italian woman her mom sure could throw down some prime Asian cuisine - she glanced toward Tsuna who was currently eying her chopsticks with a sheepish look of hunger. Pointing to the bench across from her she pulled out a spare pack of eating utensils.

Thankfully her mom stuffed the box full of various favorites - takoyaki, rice balls, sushi etc - so she wouldn't die of starvation if she shared.

But after watching the hopeless boy repeatedly drop food, struggling with the slim sticks to put anything in his mouth she dug around in one of her many pouches and pulled out an assembling fork, handing it over to Tsuna.

Nodding at his now improved eating etiquette she tended to her own self.

* * *

><p>Stepping through her front door she slammed it closed and proceeded to trudge upstairs to her room and gracelessly slumped on her bed.<p>

Half way through their impromptu picnic Nana had rushed in and began to fawn over the boy. Positively crying about how worried she had been and that he should _never_ ever run off again.

Then she had spotted Kyoya, connected the pieces and began to profusely thank her with hugs for watching her Tsu-kun and a promise of dinner for interrupting theirs.

Eventually she gave up trying to protest the reward, partially because it would have done no good, Nana only listens to Nana and partially because dang it she was still hungry. Not to mention the manga reputed the elder Sawada as an amazing cook and she _refused_ to miss out on this.

And she was happy she hadn't. It was great, and it seemed her mother had a contender for the best chef in her stomach.

She had listened to Nana as rambled on and only spoke when the situation dictated. And thankfully upon leaving she had received a container of food along with a happy "Come back soon!" from her hostess and a shy smile from Tsuna.

Begrudgingly rising from the soft comfort of her bed she removed the container from Nana and decided to go set it in the fridge.

Entering the kitchen she completed her task and got herself a glass of orange juice and took a seat.

Sipping the orange perfection she connected eyes with her father who had now entered the room. Damn, and here she had thought that she had missed him.

"I heard you let your weapon slip out of your hands today." He said with a smirk, and she tensed. "Tomorrow we'll be stepping up your training so be prepared."

He moved to the fridge pulling it open and she instantly froze upon seeing him reach into it's cold confines.

Her father was notorious in their household for eating delicious food people had unsuspectingly put up for later consummation and it just so happened that Nana's food was packed with godly flavor.

Cursing inwardly when she spied the Hibird container in his dastardly grasp she shot up. Feet planted on the leather and hands pressed to the marble counter.

"You don't want to do this old man." She hissed, eyes narrowed. That was _hers_ and she'd be damned before she let him take it from her still warm hands. "This is _not_ a problem you want."

For a moment he looked shocked at her outburst before he slowly let a smirk curl his lips and painstakingly opened the lid.

"I'm serious." She pointed out, emphasizing her orders. "Set. The. Bird. Container. _Down_!"

Raising an eyebrow at the venom in her voice he slid open a drawer and withdrew two polished pieces of wood.

"You don't want this old man, not right now and not in your own home." She warned. "Continue at your own peril." Kyoya threatened but to no avail.

Wide gray orbs watched as those accursed chopsticks lifted food up and into his mouth.

Issuing a war cry she launched herself forward and was instantly intercepted and held back as her "father" took another bite. He was _taunting_ her with it, she could see the smug expression in his face.

She shouted something untranslatable as she glared at the teasing look he was giving her. It seemed she had no father anymore. She was now asexually produced! Her mother was an overachiever!

It took perhaps a second for Kyoya to form a plan and when she did she allowed her lips to quiver and her eyes to water as she burst into tears.

It took her mother perhaps half of a millisecond to burst in. Immediately upon seeing Kyoya Jr wailing loudly and Kyoya Sr observing her with a slightly bewildered look she rushed forward, snatched the box away, scooped her up, and glowered at her father.

"How dare you make mi bambina cry." And with a flip of her blonde hair she exited the kitchen with a now quietly simpering - and vindictively grinning - Kyoya peering over her shoulder.

Really, he father should know better than to keep touching her food.

Chuckling to himself Kyoya Sr decided to give Helena a few hours. Just until it was safe enough to enter their bedroom without the threat of a dagger to the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 711/15**


	4. Get A Clue

Kyoya was now officially six, in first grade, and was pleased that she had kept everything _very_ in character.

Her interactions with everyone - mainly Tsuna - occurred with cool blunt indifference and he seemed cautiously content with the silence that always accompanied them. And she was _pleased _with their situation...that was until _he_ had shown up and forced his way into their lives. Her own personal menace, grinning and laughing like an idiot, disrupting the quiet like only _he_ could.

Kyoya scowled, narrowing her eyes at the green crayon in her hand and recalled the dreaded day that damn boy had came over and took a seat. The _nerve_ of him!

Tsuna and her had been dallying off in a corner, Kyoya with a book not many her physical age should be able to read and the future sky fiddling with some blocks when suddenly it just happened.

Yamamoto Takeshi just up and _happened_.

Don't get her wrong, she _liked_ the rain guardian just fine from a _distance_ and from the _future_. His current self now was just too cheerful. Kyoya wasn't sure if they spoke as kids but by how their high school life went they didn't have much of a relationship.

But it really wasn't his go lucky attitude that made her reach this conclusion about it. _No_, it was the way he had absolutely _no_ concept of personal space! Now she fully understood Gokudera's position in all of this. In the beginning of her acquaintanceship with Tsuna, she had fortified the no-touching rule and stressed how important it was. And after she had whacked the fluffy haired boy for daring to casually touch her a few times, he fully got the message.

It started out innocently enough, the sushi scion had come over and started talked as if they were already good friends and that should have put her on guard. So really she only had herself to blame.

"Hi." He chirped, startling poor Tsuna into knocking down his tower. Kyoya just ignored him, conditioned to not respond to non-threatening situations. But really she had been completely wrong, Yamamoto was a threat all onto himself.

"Y-yes?" Tsuna squeaked looking fearful, scooting closer to her.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked like he couldn't just take a look and figure it out himself. Ah, must be that famous 'obliviousness' of his, it was truly a powerful force.

"U-um..._building_?" Tsuna answered, scrunching his nose up slightly as he lifted one block for the new comer to inspect.

"Oh haha, that's cool." He laughed with a nod, crouching down to see better.

Kyoya let the silence rein for just a while to see what he wanted but when he offered no more she decided to speak.

"Did you want something herbivore?" She questioned, setting down her book to unblinking at him.

"Oh yeah, I do haha," He smiled, rubbing the back of his head, undeterred by her constant gaze. "the teacher said we can go outside and play baseball and we need two more players to start a game." And without a second's hesitation he activated his most potent hopeful stare. Ah, it was really too bad she was immune after witnessing her future sky's many, _many_ faces.

Though apparently Tsuna had no such thing and it _showed_. Twisting the hem of his shirt nervously against Yamamoto's stare he looked over at her for guidance and 'HIEE'd' at the expression on her face. It clearly read 'agree and you _die_'.

Tsuna quickly returned to his blocks, shooting her frightened little glances and Kyoya felt _accomplished_. She was really getting _good_ at this type of thing.

Looking back at Yamamoto she sat there deadpanning for a second. He needed two players so he came and asked _Tsuna and her_. The two most unqualified pair ever, for completely different reasons of course.

She excelled at any sport she tried - must be that innate Hibari-ism - but had already established her status as aloof while Tsuna was not the best choice because physical fitness has a _very_ personal vendetta to settle with him, and one did _not_ want to get caught up in that.

Looking back down at her text on "The Finer Points of Disabling a Man" as per her father's orders, she went back to ignoring him.

"We don't, uh, p-play Yamamoto-san." Tsuna explained with an apologetic look and said boy looked as if the world has just ended.

"Don't play _baseball_?" He gasped as if the concept was _foreign_. "Then what do you do?"

Tsuna adopted a thoughtful look before he gave a shrug.

"Stuff." He merely said as he restarted his block tower.

And so things went on as they normally did. For a few seconds anyway. The sound of a body plopping down next to her snatched her attention and she turned to glare at the now comfortably sitting rain guardian.

Apparently even Tsuna was confused because he turned with a furrowed brow to face the interloper.

"Um, Yamamoto-san...W-what are you doing?" Tsuna timidly inquired as he stared at the space between both Kyoya and him with trepidation.

Yes Yamamoto, _what_?

"Since you two don't like baseball, I'll make you _love_ it, haha!" He declared, slinging an arm around their shoulders. Quickly without preamble Kyoya grabbed her tonfas and sprung, however by some higher power the boy moved out of the way.

"Don't touch me so freely, you herbivore." She threatened him and that had been that. And it was _still_ that and what was worse, she had only managed one hit on him!

He kept dodging and kept coming back despite how she treated him! So instead of trying to run him out, she simply began to treat him like she treated Tsuna but it didn't make him any less _frustrating_.

Her only reprieve was the break that was starting tomorrow, thank _whoever_ for small mercies.

Picking up her bag at the end of class she made for the exit as quickly as she could.

"B-bye Hibari-san." The brown haired boy called with a wave and Kyoya hn-ed.

"Yeah haha, bye Hibari!" Yamamoto echoed and that one she answered with a glare and left the building.

Searching for her mother she was surprised to see her father waiting for her instead. With a group of women tittering off in a corner, shooting him what they thought were 'flirtatious' and 'seductive' looks. Ha, they had nothing on her mother, the Italian woman had her father wrapped around her delicate little pinky finger.

As soon as her dad caught sight of her, he immediately turned and started walked away. Catching up Kyoya tilted her head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"We're going to go visit a few friends of mine." He informed her and she wondered if these 'friends' were mafia.

"Name?"

"Tetsuya, be sure to be respectful they could make a good ally for you."

She drew up short and faltered. She was going to meet her future prefect vice president? Mr. Elvis had been canon!Hibari right hand man, so he _had_ to be hers. He most definitely was an ally she wanted and needed if she wanted to have a loyal interface within the school.

"Hn. Of course."

* * *

><p>She was in complete awe as she gaped at the many people crowding around. She had thought that maybe the other Hibari had made him wear his hair like that but it seemed to be a family thing among the males. The pompadour style was very much alive outside of Spain and it made her wonder what type of hair gel they used to keep it set like that.<p>

Trailing behind her father she entered into the main house. Watching every person they had passed bow their heads to her father she came to realize they were aligned with Kyoya Sr like some families were to the Vongola. Tetsuya was Yakuza, she _so_ knew it.

Entering into a room with a large group of people in it, Kyoya was greeted with the younger version of her vice president and boy did he look _displeased_.

"Hibari-sama, today is the day you have decided to test your heir?" The leader - Tetsuya's dad? - asked.

"Hn." So eloquent, her father.

"Very good, now if you and your heir would follow me we can continue as planned." He nodded leading them through a door behind them that lead to the back yard.

Glancing at her father's impeccable poker face she turned back to Tetsuya's dad.

"Today Hibari Kyoya's own progeny will face mine just as he did with me many years ago." He announced and Kyoya blinked. She was going to fight her vice president?

"And if she should lose she revokes her rights to our clan and gives the title of Leader over to my child. As she would be proven unworthy."

She blinked again. So if she lost she would lose Tetsuya? _That_ couldn't be good for the future.

"Does she agree to the terms?" He concluded addressing her directly this time.

She honestly had no choice.

"I do." She answered readying her steel bars.

"Then may both contestants enter the arena."

Entering the wide field Kyoya looked over at the glaring boy with confusion. He seemed to hate her though he had practically _loved_ the other Hibari. Readying herself she slipped into her stance and watched as Tetsuya slipped on a pair of spiked brass knuckles. So his style was boxing then?

Meeting her father's gaze she saw the message written out for her.

'Don't lose or don't come home'.

Just visiting some friends indeed.

"Hajime!" The proctor called and with that the fight began but neither made a move.

She was wary, she knew nothing about his fighting style from the manga and she wasn't sure if it was like Lussuria's Muay Thai, Ryohei's Boxing, or some rabid new hybridized combo.

Just as Kyoya was debating whether or not to attack first the choice was taken from her. Tetsuya rushed forward, his left fist jabbing forward at a surprising speed and she nimbly dodged, blocking them against the metal of her tonfa.

Staying on the defensive she allowed him to engage her as she tried to get a feel for his style.

He was fast, that must was certain and fairly precise with his punches but unlike her he wasn't fighting with a clear head. He was _angry_ that much was clear, probably about having to serve her and when this was over she'd have to clear that up.

Making her move when she caught him over extending his punch she swung and skimmed his middle. Bruising it at the most, if he hadn't maneuvered out of the way it _definitely_ would have been worse.

And so it continued, her dodging his hits and occasional kicks while she parried and stuck him in non-determinable places ei: wrists and shoulders.

She admitted she had gotten confident so when he suddenly struck with a whole new level of speed she was surprised. Only on impulse had Kyoya canted her head to the left and smacked the side of his ribs with a pleasing thwack.

Watching him withdraw and bounce subtly on the balls of his feet she felt the warm liquid run down her face and with begrudging gleefulness' saw him wince and cringe at his own movements.

She wasn't the only one hurt and that was _good_.

Spinning her tonfas in her grasp she set the longer ends to her elbows and changed her stance into a more relaxed one so flawlessly that Tetsuya looked confused.

It seemed she was going to have to put her mother's training to use, flexibility would serve her better here.

Pressing the end of her tonfa together they connected with a click. Shifting the handles inside of the steel tubing she held her newly formed Bo staff in her hands. When taking lessons from her mother they had surmised that her tonfa were not the best choice with the style she was being taught, so after some experimentation she had been given a pole to fight with.

Rushing forward Kyoya thrust the end into the floor and vaulted herself over Tetsuya, landing with perfect precision behind him. Not expecting the acrobatics he attempted to turn, sloppily ducking under the whizzing metal she sent overhead and he fell back. Though that wasn't his wisest of moves for it put him into the prime position for her to double back and clip him about the ankles.

Slashing downward Tetsuya managed to lock her staff into the spaces of his spikes and attempted to pull it from her grasp. Tightening her fingers she allowed the momentum to pull her over his head.

Landing in a crouch she set the bar on her shoulder and pressed down on her end. With his spikes trapping her staff it was a battle go see whose metal could break whose, and if he knew what was best for him he would concede.

And as she thought he gave in and the pressure on the opposite side was gone. Dashing away she spun to face Tetsuya but now instead of the burning fury she had spied before, he held a begrudging respect and curiosity towards her.

Seeing this Kyoya disassembled her staff and reequipped her tonfas. Nodding slightly and receiving one in return they re-engaged with a different kind of ferociousity.

The two met each other hit for hit with a vicious smile on their faces. Both fighters reached a stalemate as their weapons grinded against each other but through her excitement she wasn't unaware of the happenings around her. He jerked his fist making her lose her grip on her right tonfa and it clattered to the ground.

Said hand flew at her stomach just as the tips of her fingers grasped the handle of her wayward weapon.

Drops of red stained the ground as Kyoya hunched over his arm and Tetsuya stared down at her in shock.

And so without warning she swung her tonfa and watched with satisfaction as it connected the side of his jaw. Pulling back everyone was allowed to see her hand sitting between the spikes of the glove as the sides of her fingers were pressed against the sharpness, blood running slightly.

Grinning she sprung at him, bar pressing against his throat as her legs confined his arms.

"Kamikorosu."

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 711/15**


	5. And Life Continues

Kyoya was seven when she first met Fon and she suspected she momentarily looked like an idiot.

She had come home from school fully expecting to be greeted by her parents and not by a miniature male look-alike. Resisting the urge to cuddle the man-turned-baby, she idly wondered why she never made the connection between canon Hibari and the storm Arcobaleno before it was pointed out in the manga.

The two of them honestly looked too much alike to ignore.

Said baby was staring at her intimidating gray eyes that were so much like her own that it made her previous crush on Fon _really_ gross. She was gonna have to rethink her OTP's pronto, especially since she had shipped herself with _many_ other characters. Kyoya didn't think she'd enjoy a harem very much.

"...Who are you?" She asked for the sake of asking as she narrowed her eyes at his diminutive form.

"I am Fon and who might you be?" He smiled amicably, speaking in Mandarin, clearly expecting her to know the language. Lucky for him since her father was half Chinese - how else would he be related to Fon - he had taught her the language a little while after her mom started her with Italian. Kyoya had been hard pressed to learn them both but it paid off.

"Hibari Kyoya." She answered, still glaring suspiciously.

Not to sound ungrateful but why was the Arcobaleno here?

A movement from his shoulder drew her gaze and perched on Fon's tiny appendage was Lichi, watching her with such an intensity that made her step back.

_What in the hell?_

"Oh? My dear nephew has a daughter?" He asked looking up at her father who had mysteriously appeared by her side, glancing at the monkey with distaste.

"Hn." He grunted, not at all ruffled by the piercing look.

"Is she the one you wanted me to tutor for the next two months?" And at this Kyoya paused.

After hearing the news that _Fon_ was going to train her, she didn't know whether to be _happy_ or _scared_. She saw how Reborn tortured - not tutored, she was sure of that - Tsuna and was positive Fon was just as bad.

Evil little monsters, the lot of 'em.

Her father didn't answer, just lead the both of them to the dojo.

Just let her say though Fon may look like a genial child with his very calm and feng shui attitude, he was _anything_ but.

It was the one of the most horrid months of her life. He knew no mercy as he ran her into the ground, all the while smiling genially as he sipped softly on some Chinese tea he had imported.

And that monkey of his, dear _**God**_ that _**wretched**_ monkey.

Kyoya knew there was something _horribly wrong_ with the hairy thing from her first time spotting it in the manga and this only _confirmed_ it.

She would swear up and down that thing was possessed! It had watched her torture at Fon very capable hands with the most _**terrifying**_ little grin seen to man.

Even when she had left the training room she would find it lounging around wherever she happened to be. Whether it was her bedroom, the kitchen, or even in the _shower_, just...staring and smiling. _All the time_. She had taken to sleeping with a knife under her pillow - or just not sleeping at all - for safety reasons. Kyoya had even gone as far as to _casually_ mention the devil animal to her father.

Re: _**casually**_.

"That monkey needs to go." She said idly, shoulders stiff with the tension of the past weeks. "I don't care _how_ it gets done just that it _does_."

Her father grunted, faint black bags under his dark eyes having had his own experiences with the devil thing. Which was probably why he was barely home nowadays, even her mother took up lodge at a hotel.

"Gone or _gone_?" Her father asked silently and Kyoya weighed the cons and pros. On one hand the evil thing will be out of her hair but on the other hand _Fon_...

This would would need _very_ careful consideration.

Suddenly both of their eyes were drawn across the yard by a sharp movement to the small sinister form of Lichi. The thing was across the lawn, frolicking about in the shade of the bushes like the _predator_ it was. A cunning knowledge playing in those round brown eyes.

Both Hibari decided all conversation should indefinitely be moved to a more secure place off the property until further notice. Least the spawn caught wind of their plans and retaliated.

* * *

><p>She was eight when her asthma resurfaced and was much more critical than before.<p>

Kyoya had been training with her father when it hit and hit it did. It started out innocent enough like it had before. A slight tightening of the chest and a bit of breathlessness but she had put it off as just being winded from her father's regimen. But as she progressed and the feeling didn't subside she remembered how it felt the first time and she had gotten _scared_.

Worst. Idea. _Ever_.

Mid duck from a swing her dad sent she had fallen to her knees gasping hysterically as she curled into herself. Harsh coughs shook her frame as she felt her father grab at her wrist and lay her up straight. It was the first time she had heard him break from his monotone voice into something that was most definitely panic, and if she wasn't potentially going to die again she would have laughed.

In rushed her mother and she was barely conscious. Hands tilted her head back and she gave a jerk as she felt fingers enter her mouth in an attempt to clear a path in her throat. She must have nearly bit them off because she tasted blood and that was the last thing she experienced as she blacked out.

The next time she had woken up she was surprisingly met with the face of one Trident Shamal and could only deduce that he knew one of her parents rather well to be here in person. A mystery she would solve later.

He had explained she had a chronic form of asthma and she could control it if she got a shot from him every six months until she could successfully administer them herself. Pulling out a high tech looking inhaler he handed it over and told her it was filled with the vapor form of her injections and to use it casually when the mood struck. Just to make sure nothing happened during the intervals.

Kyoya would make sure to always keep this with her as she listened to the signs to keep note of, she didn't want a repeat. After the orientation concerning her new medication was over, in came her parents, her mother a sobbing wreck and her father rather grim faced.

She spied white bandages around his index and middle fingers and felt a twang in her chest, so it was him she had mauled.

Kyoya had been swept up into her mother's arms as soon as their eyes met and she cried into her shoulder. Hesitantly wrapping her arms around her torso Kyoya gave the blonde woman a tight squeeze.

"I'm fine." She tried to reassure as her voice cracked but that only made it worse. She looked to her father for help but he offered nothing but a pat to the head a gruff "Don't do it again". But that was really all he needed to say to convey his feelings.

Neither parent held back in her training, if anything they were even harsher than before. It was their way of telling her that they wouldn't let it limit them so she shouldn't let it limit her and she wouldn't.

She was Hibari Kyoya, _everything_ bowed to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 711/15**


	6. Break Throughs

Kyoya was nine when she first went to Italy and was officially inducted as heir to her mother's _ridiculously_ wealthy, semi-illegal family.

Her family had taken the private jet - which she hadn't known they had - and flew them all to Italy.

Landing on a private air strip Kyoya raised a brow at the familiarity the servants were showing them.

"Welcome back Mistress Salvadore, your parents await you back at the manor." A suave looking gentlemen bowed and ushered them into a suave looking limo, completely disregarding her father. It seemed her mother's folks were the biggest fans of her father.

Oh, this was going to be such _fun_.

Upon reaching the manor - and she used that term lightly because it was more of a castle really - they were immediately escorted into a large room with two figures seated on a veranda.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvadore, your daughter and her daughter have arrived." The footman announced and Kyoya twitched at the blatant rudeness displayed toward her father.

Glaring at the suited monkey who quivered under her gaze, she grinned and only relented when she felt her father touch her shoulder. But he wasn't telling her to relent on the poor man but to commend her on the progress she was making with the infamous Hibari glare. Both Kyoya's smirked as the man speed walked pass the double doors, _ah_ the joys of child-parent bonding.

"_O mia bambina! E 'così bello vederti!_(1)" An aging but beautiful golden haired woman with grey eyes cooed wrapping her arms around the frame of her mother.

"_Si si, madre. E 'molto bello vedere anche voi_.(2)" She answered smiling happily before gesturing to her small daughter.

"_E questo è il mio bambino Kyoya Venzia Salvadore Hibari._(4)" She introduced and Kyoya stepped forward.

"_Ciao signora, come stai?_(5)" She said politely with a proper bow, plastering a soft genial smile on her face and inwardly she was pleased with her acting skills.

"Oh and she knows _Italiano_. You've raised her well." She smiled, switching to accented English as she bent down and tipped Kyoya's face towards hers. "And she has our _grigio_ colored _occhi_, _molto buono!_(6)".

Kyoya blinked, she had been under the assumption that she had inherited her father's eye color but _eh_ who's really to say.

"_Piccola_ I am your _Nonna_ Adeline," The woman introduced with a clap of her hands. "but please call me grandmother."

"Of course grandmother." Kyoya conceded politely and seemingly reaching a conclusion, the older blonde woman nodded.

"Come you must meet your grandfather, I think he will be _very_ pleased." She hummed, grabbing Kyoya's smaller hand in hers and behind her she heard two sounds of relief. What, did her parents think she wouldn't like her? Where was the _trust_?

Following the cheerfully chattering woman she met gazes with the man sitting in the chair and could only think her grandfather had aged _very_ well. He was a handsome Italian man with dark hair and blue eyes. The same blue she could sometimes see in her own storm cloud eyes.

Bowing again she recited her earlier greeting only to get a butter knife thrown at her head. Canting it to the side quickly she stared at him in confusion before immediately blanking her features, and shifting almost imperceptibly into a ready position.

The man gave a smirk and a nod.

"Good, so you have been trained." He surmised with a hum. "That makes my job a little less difficult, it wouldn't do to have a weak prospect, now would it?"

"That certainly wouldn't have been for the best," The golden haired matriarch said. "we would have to start all from scratch. It seems that man _is_ good for something."

Narrowing her eyes she scowled at her grandmother, internally refusing to listen to _anyone_ badmouth her father. This was going to stop _now_.

"You besmirch the name of _Hibari_, you besmirch the name of _Salvadore_." She said coldly, fuming at the amused look her supposed grandfather sent at her outburst. She only glared harder and her grandmother was forced to step in as a mediator before Kyoya attempted to disembowel the man.

"Now now dear Giovanni be civil, we wouldn't want to start off on the wrong foot with our new heir and granddaughter_, dovremmo?_(7)"

Tearing her attention from her _dear_ grandpa Gio, she looked at her grandmother with a raised brow.

_Heir_? As in _successor_?

As in _her_?

But she was already the cloud guardian, was she even allowed to manage these two positions?

Kyoya wasn't going to lie, it would be very beneficial to be the scion of her grandparents semi-illegal business. There was no doubt that her mothers family associated with Mafioso but they were not exactly Mafia _themselves_. They were a widespread worldwide corporation that manufactured things from weapons to clotheslines and everything in between. It was a very _lucrative_ practice.

Wariness tingled up her spine because hell, they wanted to give her a multi-million dollar franchise. But there was just one question she needed to be answered before she accepted anything.

_What exactly did they want in return?_

"I see you're suspicious as you reasonably _should_ be, but not of us anymore, seeing as we have chosen you."

Her eyes narrowed in completion. That was a nice spiel and all but-

"That doesn't tell me what you want." She said, her voice even. She was _not_ going to accept anything from _anyone_ without knowing the consequences, especially from family she was just _now_ meeting.

"Well dear," Her grandmother said with a certain delicacy. "I don't think right now would be the best time to tell you-"

"Marry a rich man and have a minimum of three children by the age of 23, no later than 26." He grandfather cut in sounding absolutely _bored_. "The Salvadore line _cannot_ end with you."

Hibari stilled and tensed, taken back by the bluntness of the statement. This man obviously didn't cut corners, geez she was only - physically - nine.

"Giovanni! Have more tact than that!" The blonde woman rebuked, smacking her husband upside the head. "She's only _nove anni_!(8)"

"She's a _Salvadore_! She's old enough to understan-_OW_! Goddammit woman, cease your smacking!" Her grandpa swore, raising his arms to protect his head from her attacks.

"Well if you didn't have the grace of a _bull_ then maybe I wouldn't _have_ to hit you." She huffed as Hibari inwardly smiled, they were so much like her own parents.

Breaking up their bickering match she gave her decision. "I'll do it."

Four pairs of eyes locked onto her.

"I'll do it." She agreed, repeating herself. This was too important a deal to give up, besides she had always wanted children.

"_Buono_!" Her grandma chirped snapping one hand at an attendant and a stack of papers were set into her hands.

"Just sign the contract and it'll be final!"

Taking up the pen, she read it through, found the terms agreeable and wrote her name along all the necessary line.

In a few years she'll be owner of Salvadore Inc., a Vongola guardian, and the Hibari family head. Wasn't she just a busy, _busy_ girl?

* * *

><p>Next she had gone to Sicily and met with the Ilonzgio family, a relatively new but influential organization to see about any future trade. Her family <em>did<em> own several corporations on her father's side, albeit smaller than the one's on her mom's side and _much_ more illegal.

Kyoya observed the distinct kind of politics associated with this business with an alarming attentiveness and was pleased when she could understand it.

Her parents taught her well.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was ten when she officially met the Sasagawa's and Hana, surprisingly forming a tentative association with the three strangers.<p>

Although it was during several separate occasions, all the meetings fell into place because of a single event: meeting Kyoko.

Kyoya had been keeping a look out on Namimori as one should when she saw the girl turn into a dimly lit alley way. Kyoko was obviously intending to exit the other side as a shortcut when a trio of boys around their age approached her from behind.

Rolling her eyes she jumped from ledge to ledge - it took a lot of trial and error before she could perfect that little trick - until she was stationed above them.

Just as Kyoya was about to interfere the lead boy grabbed her shoulder and the most _shocking_ thing happened.

Watching Kyoko expertly flipped the boy over her shoulder with an instinctive precision was the most _refreshing_ thing she had seen all week.

Kyoya observed the honey haired girl swinging her bag in a tight circle to clock the nearest thug in the face and her foot fling back to connect solidly with the crotch of the remaining one, and the Hibari female _laughed_.

Vacantly she wondered what exactly was in that bag of her's to knock the teeth out of thug number two. Leaping down from her perch she mule kicked the rising delinquent in the jaw and he fell flat. Staring for a few seconds Kyoya chuckled, it figured that Ryohei wouldn't leave his baby sister defenseless. The girl was too much of a bait to leave without a failsafe.

"Herbivore hurry up and head home, it's late." She said, urging her along.

Kyoya couldn't babysit her all day, other people needed her particular expertise of violence. Ass kicking waited for no one but her.

Kyoko slowly blinked few times before she smiled and from behind Kyoko a backdrop of roses fell. Momentarily blinded Kyoya swore she would learn how to do that, it was a worthy skill.

"Mou, thank you for saving me Protector-san. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, pleased to meet you." She bowed and Kyoya internally sweat dropped.

"Hibari...Kyoya." She answered cautiously. Did this girl really go around giving out her name so easily? Geez no wonder people perved on her, she must get targeted by _so_ many creepers.

Deciding not to go there she 'hn-ed' and watched her go, following silently from the roof tops. Kyoya had already interfered, might as well stalk her home and make sure she didn't get into anymore trouble.

* * *

><p>The next interaction came rather out of the blue because not many people sought her out.<p>

Kurokawa Hana was probably the calmest and simplest acquaintance of them all.

Having heard about the fabled 'Protector-sama' from Kyoko and the girl knew just who to thank.

"So you saw Kyoko 'respond' huh?" She said standing under Kyoya's sakura tree, waking her up from her nap. "Ryohei-baka and her parents had her conditioned to attack perpetrators when touched in 'no-no' zones."

Cracking open an eye she looked at Hana before giving a curt nod.

"And you took care of the slack?"

"Affirmative."

Seemingly satisfied Hana turned on her heel and re-entered the school.

"I heard you like omelette, I'll make you some out of gratitude." She called back towards her and Kyoya smirked. The fastest way to her heart was through her stomach and Kyoya _was_ feeling a bit peckish.

* * *

><p>And last but not least was Ryohei.<p>

The loud, brash boy with infinite energy came bursting into her classroom one day, causing Tsuna to drive under the table and Yamamoto to stare rather imposingly at the interloper.

"HIBARI KYOYA," He shouted with fire in his eyes. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL TO THE EXTREME!"

Silence blanketed the room as people stared at Ryohei like he was _insane_ for challenging a _monster_ like herself. Tsuna had risen from his hiding place and closer to Kyoya's side on concern.

"Haha, duel?" Yamamoto smiled, and Kyoya internally blanched at the dark look of it. Attempting to placate the situation she stood and placed one hand on the future rain guardians arm.

"It's fine I accept." This was the second duel she had to take part of, she couldn't catch a break.

"Haha cool then! Do it for the win Hibari!" Yamamoto cheering hugging her close and she scowled. Touchy bastard!

"Be c-careful." Tsuna whispered, face shining with concern and she found his sky-like compassion touching.

"Of course." She answered to the both of them. "You can make sure for yourselves when you come to watch."

Facing Ryohei she gave her terms. "After school at four. Meet me out front and we'll have the duel at the boxing club."

Now in hindsight having the fight at the boxing club wasn't her brightest idea since they were all _idiots_.

Stepping into the ring she immediately slipped into her Bo staff form. The closest thing to a boxer she had fought was Tetsuya and she had familiarized herself with his style quite nicely.

"LET'S FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he rushed forward.

He was a tad bit slower than Tetsuya but _damn_ did he pack a punch. Catching his hit with the middle of her weapon she could feel the vibrations filtering through the metal as she resisted and she shot him an awed look.

Well damn, this kid was a different of monster!

Whipping her staff to the side she viciously attacked through his guard, her fluid style too different from his more rigid one for him to comprehend.

Catching a thrown punch in both hands she smirked and flipped him over her shoulder.

It was true he was a different breed but so was Kyoya.

Watching the white haired boy rise because it couldn't have been over so soon, she deadpanned at the flames in his eyes.

Apparently she had miscalculated, _damn_.

"YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON EVER TO FLIP ME! JOIN MY BOXING CLUB HIBARI!"

Well, that was a waste of time. Undoing her staff she held her tonfas and smacked him across the face, classic Hibari style.

"No herbivore now stop crowding me."

"YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON TO MAKE ME BLEED, JOIN MY BOXING CLUB HIBARI!"

"Haha, you won! Good job!"

"A-are you okay?"

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>1- Oh my child! Its so good to see you!<strong>

**2- Yes, yes, mother. Its very good to see you too.**

**3- And this is my child**

**4- hello ma'am how are you?**

**5- Grey colored eyes...Very good**

**6- would we?**

**7- nine years old**

**Edit: 7/12/15**

**Here's another one!**

**Also go check out my SI-OC story Asimenios! ^^**


	7. Progress Is What Progress Does

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya was now eleven and she had long since left Tsuna and the others behind.<p>

It had been an awkward event for the three of them because Yamamoto does what he wants to, Tsuna had grown attached, and she had been blind sided by just how _emotional_ the whole thing had gotten. At the end of the year banquet that her school threw for every graduating class she had decided to break it to them as _nicely_ as she could.

"I'm leaving." She blurted as she picked up a second slice of a cake that she was surprised she even liked.

It was strange to realize how good it was considering it was strawberry filled and strawberries were the most _disgusting_ thing mother nature _ever_ invented.

While Kyoya was absolutely _wrecking_ her layered dessert, Tsuna had gone silent and started staring at her with wide, caramelized eyes. Yamamoto had just given a cheer and clapped her on the back causing her to buckle slightly under the unsuspected contact and her eye to twitch. Did this kid even know his own strength.

"Where a-are you going?" Tsuna asked and Kyoya was pleased that she had nearly beat the stutter out of his speech. Absently she flexed her fingers and softly cackled when he flinched.

Sometimes she wondered how she had gotten so very _violent _but when she reflected on her life as Cierra, she figured that it _was_ kinda warranted after all that shit her past self had gone through and she shrugged.

"I'm skipping grades, they determined I'm significantly smarter than all of you and I shouldn't be infected with the mysterious disease called _stupid_." She deadpanned.

"Haha, isn't that great Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned, once again placing his arms around their shoulders. Kyoya paid him no mind. "Soon Hibari-chan will be Hibari-sempai!"

Kyoya grinned and every one within seeing range shivered in fear, she _liked_ the sound of that title.

"Uh, yeah. It's c-cool." He said as he tried to smile encouragingly and failed _horribly_ and Kyoya internally 'aww-ed'. He'd miss her and their very restrictive relationship!

Giving a sigh she stuck a hand into the fluffy nest that Tsuna called his hair and gave it a ruffle.

"Graduate and I'll allow your herbivorous tendency to flock around me to continue." She said before returning her attention to her fifth plate of cake today, this time choosing a vanilla chocolate swirl topped with blueberries. Now it _looked_ weird but _maybe_ she could just pick off the fruit?

...Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

But however it seemed that life had other plans because as soon as she lifted said plate, a small force plowed straight into her side sending her sprawling against the ground. And from her position Kyoya watched with horror struck eyes as her precious food met the floor.

_Goddamnit_! She had wanted to _eat_ that!

Pushing herself off her back and into a sitting position she turned around with narrowed eyes and a scowl, ready to ream into whoever made her drop her cake. But as her mouth was poised to spew vitriol she saw a thick patch of brown buried into her stomach and thin arms wrapped around her middle and with a rising alarm she noted the feeling of wetness through her shirt.

_Dear Giotto the boy was crying!_

"Hn, Herbivore, t-this isn't about what I said earlier, is it?" she asked hesitantly, body tensing under the staring eyes. Yes come and watch Hibari stutter, it's a once in a lifetime experience! Whipping her head around she non-verbally threatened every person in the room and was pleased when they practically broke their necks trying to look away.

He nodded and sniffled in reply and Kyoya tried not to think about how much snot was possibly ruining her sweater and instead on the situation at hand.

Sighing louder she stroked his hair and wondered how far this was going to ruin her reputation. She'd have to correct this before the day was through.

"Haha, group hug!" Yamamoto yelled and just by an estimate, nearly a thousand little bodies dog piled over hers and nearly a thousand bodies got 'bitten to death'. It was as if they all momentarily forgot the penalty for stepping into her no-no zone.

_Idiots_.

And so during the next school semester she was placed in the 9th while everyone else was in the 7th.

Kyoya even managed to get elected as the head of the disciplinary committee. Apparently clearing out a horde of Yankees - who now declared her Banchou surprisingly enough - made her eligible. Tetsuya was actually in the same grade as her now and had flawlessly assumed his position.

Propping her feet up on her desk in the prefect office she grinned and ran a hand through her short hair. Kyoya had even taken to wearing the boys uniform and the trench coat. Unclipping her tonfas from her leg straps she set them next to her and leaned further into her swivel chair.

Life was good and it could only get better from here, her role was set up and all she had to do was wait. Kyoya was only a little apprehensive about the future seeing as she already knew what was going to happen.

Like in the first few chapters concerning her fight with Mukuro where he used her precious cherry blossoms against her. She knew Shamal well enough to randomly call the doctor and receive the antidote asap.

But what would that change? Tsuna needed him as the mist guardian and if she didn't go down Tsuna wouldn't fight him and _boom_, no pineapple. Not to mention she wouldn't get Hibird either, that cute little fluff of yellow.

Setting her feet on the ground Kyoya steepled her fingers together, maybe she could plan around this.

She had the information, she had the ability, and just maybe she could lose with _grace_. Her lips curled until Kyoya was full out grinning, Mukuro had another thing coming if he thought she was going to go down so easily.

Straightening up she thought she could hear some students frolicking about in her halls. Kyoya glanced at the clock, and wasn't it still class time? Tsk, tsk, it was almost as if they didn't know better.

Smirking she grabbed her steel bars and made for the exit, oh yes, life was _good_.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was twelve when she ran into Tsuna again and she meant it in a quite literal sense. She had been on patrol when someone had crashed head first into her.<p>

She tripped to the floor and was fully prepared to wail on whoever had to _gall_ to invade her bubble. Everyone around them had frozen in trepidation, wondering at what she would do but when brown eyes met hers she froze and blinked.

Was it wrong that she had temporarily forgotten that he even existed?

"Hi-Hibari-san?" He asked, recognition sparking, and she merely hummed.

Standing she pushed him off.

"What have I told you, keep your distance herbivore." She hit him then but with less force that was only noticeable by her. Kyoya would have him conditioned to dodge by the time Reborn came, it would be less work for him.

She listened to him 'HIE' in pain before nodding.

Walking away she glared at passersby, did they have an eye problem?

"No crowding."

* * *

><p>Kyoya was thirteen when her parents left her.<p>

It was a simple affair, they needed to go handle parts of their families businesses and it was up to her to handle things here. She had assured them that this was an easy task and she could very well handle it.

But as she looked back at the empty house she knew at least at first it would hard, very hard indeed, guess this explained why canon!Hibari was alone.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was fourteen when she killed for the first time.<p>

She had known this was coming and had thankfully been prepped for it all her life, so the impact hadn't been enough to make her bat an eyelash.

It had been an assassin, a hired hand sent by one of the Vongola's various enemies. In his attempt to kill the Sawada's he had taken out a few of her subordinates from Tetsuya's family before they had come to her for help and she had sworn she would get it done.

A threat to her family was a threat to her.

She had felt no small amount of rage at seeing them in turmoil and set out at the earliest convenience - which was immediately - to get rid of the problem. Whoever this person was, they were good enough to evade her subordinates and now it was her responsibility to track the threat down.

He had used the classic gun approach and so would she, after all she could handle one well. Her tonfa and Bo staff weren't the only things she had been taught to use.

She chased him down for hours at a distance in order to catch him at the most opportune time when she saw him prepare to fire his gun at another of one her unsuspecting underling. The sniper rifle perched himself on the ledge of the roof as he peered out the scope and she aimed as quickly as she could. And as that silencer nozzle faced him she was taken by doubts and they whispered their words directly into her ear.

They were all plausible fears, they were all things she thought about daily but this moment was not for those reflections.

It wasn't as if she hadn't already seen anyone murdered. Her father had to constantly stop assassinations attempts and Kyoya happened to be around to see them. Needless to say she had freaked out at first but desensitization was the key.

Kyoya was now mafia, she would have to kill one person or another if they posed a threat and how could she be the strongest if she hesitated? With narrowed eyes and gritted teeth she watched his finger tense and before she knew it a bullet - _her bullet_ - had implanted itself snugly into the base of his brain.

She had killed him and shockingly she hadn't gone numb as the stories portrayed, she hadn't started to tremble and shake and view herself as if she were monster. No, she had simply stared at the still body then at her now safe cohort and _nodded_.

Flipping open her phone she dialed Tetsuya.

"I need a pick up, the job is done."

Kyoya was mafia and death was in the job description.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 713/15**


	8. That Bastard Wears Fedora Hats

Kyoya was fifteen when she re-stumbled upon Yamamoto Takeshi.

There was a knock at her office door, very surprising considering her prefect committee were off patrolling so that meant someone had grown big enough balls to approach her. How _refreshing_.

Considerably less bored than she had been while sorting through the paperwork, she called them in. Fully prepared to milk this for all it was worth she didn't bother looking to see who it was, instead she began to shuffle her papers. Let them sweat it out for a bit, it was good for the soul.

"Uh, this is the disciplinary room right? Haha, I had been told I'd find the president here." A cheerful voice laughed and Kyoya froze in recognition at the familiar but deeper tone and chuckling quirk.

Snapping her head up she met the dark gaze of a mature, taller, really attractive Yamamoto Takeshi.

Now a woman of lesser stuff would have collapsed in a puddle of her own admiration but she was a Hibari so no dice. She merely gave him a raised brow and returned to her shuffling.

"Hibari-sempai! Hey! Haha, it's been awhile." He smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets shooting her a warm, friendly look.

She hummed, minutely raising her brows in mock agreement.

"Tsuna and I still talk on occasion but lately baseball has been taking up a lot of my time haha."

"Neat." She drawled, so their relationship hadn't reverted in her absence. Go figure.

"Yeah I know right. Oh! And we've both cut our hair!" Yamamoto ran a hand through his shorter locks before grinning brighter.

"But I think you look cuter this way, dressing like a boy really suits you!"

Ah, there it was, the classic Yamamoto backhanded compliment.

Grasping a pen - that were specifically designed for throwing and was tipped with a paralysis poison - she hurtled it through the air, watching it land next to his head as he laughed good naturedly.

Leaning back into her seat she quirked a brow. He was better at dodging now, _progress_.

"What do you want, herbivore?" She asked, already reaching her rain guardian limit. He's been here for more than thirty seconds and hadn't told her the reason he was in her presence, soaking up her precious air like all the _other_ filthy oxygen thieves. There were _not_ enough trees to go around.

"Oh I wanted to start a baseball team!" Yamamoto declared, face turning serious and Kyoya blinked.

Now she _could_ refuse to let him form the team and shove him towards a more sword oriented hobby or she could make him join a kendo club at least twice a week for an hour as a stipulation.

This wouldn't make him ready to face any major opponents, much less Squalo or any of the other big leaguers but _damn_, watching that ass whooping had been _painful_. Some edge was better than none and Kyoya couldn't let them go in so _horribly_ unprepared. Besides she had already taken to prepping Tsuna's reaction time and sparring occasionally with Ryohei so she might as well make it a group thing.

"Fine." She conceded after having a slight stare down.

"Although," Kyoya started pleased to see him falter. "you as the propositioning party, must join a club of my choosing for three days out of every week."

He looked faintly alarmed at something in his life not revolving around his sport and hesitantly he continued.

"Okay then, what club?"

"Kendo."

The tall baseball player blinked.

"O-oh, swords huh?" Yamamoto said, lifting a hand to the back of his head. "I've never really been interested in that before, maybe I'll ask my dad for pointers!"

Turning on his heel he waved goodbye. "I'll start in two days! See ya around Hibari-sempai!"

Kyoya smirked, ask his dad for pointers indeed. It would indefinitely help though she doubted Tsuyoshi would _actually_ train him unless he was serious about learning his father's art.

But all in all, this was _good_.

* * *

><p>Kyoya woke up like someone had dunked her soul in sunshine, which was quite honestly saying something. It was a beautiful day, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, she felt great and Kyoya was <em>suspicious<em>.

Life in manga was _never_ this calm except when something _big_ was coming. Slipping out of bed she entered the bathroom and yanked the yellow sticky note off the wall.

'Today's the day' it read and Kyoya tensed, whether in excitement or trepidation she didn't know.

Kyoya was sixteen when Reborn came and it everything officially began.

Showering and dressing in her standard uniform she decided to drop in and visit Nana before Reborn came and Tsuna woke up.

Kyoya and Nana had a strange and content relationship. It really began one day in the market when the Sawada matriarch had been shopping for some groceries. Kyoya had spied a group of sneering brats trailing after the oblivious woman and she had followed after them. Nana wasn't a Kyoko, she wasn't conditioned and prepped to defend. She was a _civilian_.

But luckily for her, she was civilian under the protection of Hibari Kyoya.

Grinning maliciously she made quick and silent work of the brats and managed to get herself invited over for dinner. Soon after that Nana always managed to find and guilt trip her into having dinner with them. Maybe she was a tab too _personal_ with the Sawada family but she would dare anyone to try refusing that sweet manipulative face of hers!

Jumping from her window to the tree she landed in a practiced crouch before making her way by roof to the Sawada residence. Landing in the patio she slide open the back tatami door and was met with a smiling Nana.

"Oh, Kyo-kun good morning! I'm afraid Tsu-kun is still sleeping so he can't play right now." She apologized, before exiting and reentering the room with a bento.

"Here's your lunch Kyo-kun, just the way you like it." Nana chirped, a cheery feeling floating around her.

Gratefully taking the box of food Kyoya bowed and thanked the honey haired woman.

"Remember to come by for dinner later today Kyo-kun!" She called after her and Kyoya nodded and smiled. Not that she would admit it but spending time with the woman actually made her feel a little less lonely.

Standing atop the school walls so that she could watch and monitor every person arriving at her school Kyoya fidgeted in impatience. The wait was killing her!

By now Tsuna figured out that his mom agreed to the flyer and Reborn was being the little bastard he was. Then he met Kyoko on the way, got stripped by the bullet and-

"Hey Hibari!" A low toned female voice called interrupting her thoughts and Kyoya smirked.

"Kurogawa." She nodded jumping down from the wall and the brown haired girl grinned right back.

Ever since the day at the Sakura tree Hana and her hit it off. Kyoya found her someone who she didn't want to brutally beat and Hana found it funny when she did wail on someone. They were a perfect fit.

"Hana-chan. Kyoya-sempai." A soft voice greeted and both girls turned to face the short haired idol who was walking towards them.

"Hey."

"Hn."

Tuning out their conversation and taking to 'hurrying' along to stragglers she wondered where Tsuna was.

"I WILL CONFESS TO KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!" A voice roared startling half of the school and Kyoya's question was instantly answered.

Turning around she found a half naked sky rushing towards Namimori with a golden flame on his forehead but that was barely noticeable with the dust he was picking up.

Stopping just shy of barreling Kyoko over Tsuna abruptly bowed. "SASAGAWA KYOKO, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"

Barely holding in her laughter that threatened to scare away the crickets, she was saved when Kyoko ran away screaming and Mochida stepped up giving his spiel.

Narrowing her eyes she watched him attempt to hit Tsuna and intervened.

"Herbivores, school has started." She said, words cool and monotonous.

"What? Hibari-sempai I was just showing this-"

Taking a swing she halted the attack just shy of his jaw and glared.

"Class. Has. Started."

Kyoya threatened him with her eyes and planned to deal with his outspokenness later. He wasn't getting away with mouthing, it was bad for her image. Not to mention she really didn't like Mochida.

Maybe she was being a little harsh but this little shit once when they were younger tried to pick her up like he was doing Kyoko. He learned real quick and real well who was not 'girl'. And she was sure he hadn't forgotten that lesson because his eyes widened in fear before giving Tsuna one last sneer.

"I'll see you later Dame-Tsuna."

Really though, his marks weren't that bad anymore seeing as how he had her.._particular_ influence around to motivate him. Kyoya didn't think he ever knew why she kept hitting him but he found that if he did better she wouldn't try to rearrange his body structure.

"H-Hibari-sempai!" Tsuna wailed in relief and rising terror as he watched her close in on him. "I can explain?!"

"You're in violation of the dress code. Kamikorosu." Striking at him she was pleasantly surprised when he evaded her attack.

"Wao?" She said, raising an eyebrow as her expression shifted to a dark grin. "_Improvement_?"

Gulping Tsuna rapidly shook his head.

"No! No! I'm still bad I _swear_!" He sobbed, scrambling away right into a tiny fist.

"Dame-Tsuna bosses don't run from fights." Reborn tsked and Kyoya fought to control her excited grin.

Snaking forward she struck at the miniaturized man, impressed that his baby like appendage could take the hit.

"Who is this baby?" She asked, curiosity shining in her gray gaze.

Tsuna looked panicked as he tried to explain this situation.

"He's my uh-"

Another whack upside the head.

"Mafia bosses don't lie to allies dame-Tsuna. I'm Reborn, the world's greatest hitman." Reborn explained as he tilted his head to the side. "Would you like to join Tsuna's family?"

Kyoya blinked at the straight forward question.

"No." She answered him as she pulled back her bar and started back towards the school. From behind her she could hear Reborn hitting and scolding Tsuna for not convincing her to join ad Tsuna defending himself by saying he didn't even want the position.

Things were definitely going to get interesting from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 713/15**

**Here have another one! Also today, I'll be trying to update my Kuroshitsuji SI-OC fic so go check that out if you've never read that! ^^**


	9. These Days Are Insane

Smoking Bomb Hayato came sooner than she thought or she enjoyed watching Tsuna embarrass himself more than most would consider healthy.

After the whole Mochida thing - which pretty much went canonically, dying will asswhooping included - and Tsuna had been tortured by Reborn, but now another major character was appearing and she would _enjoy_ this. Now since she couldn't actually be there in person she had installed cameras all over the campus.

Kyoya would try to stay out of the scenes canon!Hibari wasn't in but she'd spend more time with the demon monkey Lichi before she missed any events.

And fyi, she was _not_ spending time with Fon's crazy animal.

Gokudera pretty much did as canon dictated and terrorized Tsuna with a desk kick and impetuous stare, throwing him off kilter and ultimately challenging him. Tsuna tried to refuse but Reborn being Reborn, made him do it anyways.

Gokudera brought the totally unbelievable lie about being able to become the Vongola tenth - he was mafia he should know it was impossible - and got into his zone.

So from there went the bomb throwing and Tsuna displayed his improved dodging skill. She was pleased to see he didn't look as pitiful and hopeless as he did in the manga-verse. _Progress_.

Gokudera inevitably got frustrated with Tsuna getting away and Reborn being the little twat everyone loves, coerced the poor kid into throwing his underdeveloped Triple Bomb.

Queue the Dying Will Bullet, Tsuna screaming about saving Gokudera with his dying will, and extinguishing all of the dynamite sticks. Gokudera fanboyed, sweared loyalty as Tsuna gained a constipated look, and Reborn is pleased for the moment.

Hibari would often catch Gokudera mothering over Tsuna while on patrol. Someone sneered at Tsuna, dynamite to the face. Someone breathed the same air as his precious 'Juudaime', dynamite to the face. _Hell_, if someone even _blinked_ at the poor boy they got an explosion that would permanently reconstruct their face. It was hilarious to watch Tsuna wail in distress and freak out like a lost little lamb.

Kyoya broke her habit of randomly attacking Tsuna since his tutor took that job from her, and let Kyoya say he was doing a phenomenal job! Traps, bombs, electric wiring, the works! The method was harsh and unnecessarily cruel and holy mother of the Hibari family was it effective!

Whether or not Tsuna saw his improvement with mobility it showed when Hibari attacked both him and Gokudera. He shifted just a bit more in the right direction than usual and only screamed several octaves higher than usual.

As she said before, it was _progress_ no matter how minimal.

* * *

><p>Next came the whole Yamamoto baseball suicide thing and honestly Kyoya wanted to hit him upside the head instead for being an <em>idiot<em>. Regardless of his grating way of being 'friendly' he was a friend and the Hibari and Salvadore's took care of their own.

Though she could understand the sentiment since after a while she had to know why he was so obsessed with the sport and asked him about it. His mother Kya, had been a baseball fan and was just like him, bubbly, friendly, and had a mean pitch. According to Yamamoto she seemed _endless_ so it was even more crushing to watch her wither away from illness and ever since then he had followed in her foot steps.

Pledge to the sport aside, his injury would have healed in a month. His action was completely unnecessary and unsurprisingly, she had felt like a tensed wire, coiled tight and ready to spring into action when she saw both of her unlikely comrades fall over the edge.

Kyoya had even come in person unable to watch behind a screen. Despite her knowing the outcome it was real to her now, she wasn't heartless. And hell, with everyone screaming in fear it only spurred up her own..._jumpiness_ and she unwittingly took a step forward.

At the same moment she did though a bullet sped forward and bada-bing bada-boom, Yamamoto was saved and Tsuna had a new family member.

Deciding it was time to break up the crowding because honestly it was over and they could all go back to class, she rushed forward and whacked some poor sap unconscious.

"Coming to watch some idiot herbivorous sheep kill himself is a waste of school time and property." She threatened, glaring at Yamamoto who nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Yeah, feel guilty, probably wasn't even thinking. Honestly sometimes that brat was so selfish. What about his _father_?

"Three." Kyoya stated as the entire roof went quiet. She could feel the frightened eyes perusing over her as the mass of teenagers shifted uncomfortably.

She quirked an eyebrow, what, were they growing balls?

"Two." With the drop of the proverbial hat everyone was moving, practically stomping over each other to get into the building.

"One." By the time she finished the countdown only the three of them remained.

Gaze immediately locking onto the sheepish looking male she scoffed.

Prowling forward Kyoya gripped her weapons and narrowed her cloudy eyes.

"Hibari-sempai! I can explai-"

A sharp smack sounded on the roof as Yamamoto looked stunned and with a good reason too. Hibari Kyoya didn't hit people with her hands, let alone slap. Hibari Kyoya preferred to use her metal bars to inflict optimum damage but Hibari Kyoya just smacked Yamamoto Takeshi.

Leveling her now bleak and flat eyes on her kouhai she closed her eyes and began to walked away.

"Think of others." Was the only thing she said before she reentered the school. Yes, she deviated from the storyline but she'd be _damned_ if she let that slide so easy. Grinning viciously Kyoya decided to lesson was in order, maybe for the next two weeks Kyoya would graciously 'help' Yamamoto with his swordsmanship.

Yep, that sounded right.

Hm, she'd also need to teach Tsuna to watch his words when giving advice. They didn't need another case of this happening again.

Meeting the knowing black eyes of one miniature hitman on the way back to her office Kyoya paused.

"Hibari Kyoya, are you sure you won't join Tsuna's family?" That squeaky voice asked and Kyoya didn't even pause.

"No."

Of course once Gokudera came back _that_ blowout happened but well, it worked itself out. Lambo showed up after and that was a sight to see. If a person could get past the extremely annoying voice, habits, and personality, Lambo was kinda cute.

Yamamoto became even more touchy and familiar after his incident and Kyoya suddenly wished she hadn't shown any concern. Overly familiar bastard.

Then came Bianchi and Hibari had thought she taught Tsuna well enough not to take things from strangers, guess she'd have to try harder.

Bianchi did her poison spiel and Gokudera had a seizure every time they met face to face. Storing away her perfect blackmail material, she watched Tsuna throw Kyoko's food away and winced internally.

Geez, she felt the hurt _for_ Tsuna.

Reborn stepped in and told Bianchi he had to stay and she tried to kill Tsuna before ultimately staying. She didn't bother watching the Haru thing even if she liked the girl.

A smile formed on her lips as she reflected on the past events. Only a couple more events left in the Daily Life arc before Mukuro came and things _really_ started rolling.

Grinning briefly Kyoya savored the shivering of the people nearby.

Everything was going _good_.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 713/15**


	10. Limited Space

Everything was going horribly and she could barely even deal with it because it sucked so much.

It was time for the heads of the various Committees to meet and Kyoya dreaded having to have conversations with these people.

Don't get her wrong, she absolutely loved politics nothing better than humiliating someone economically and socially - except for perhaps physically ruining them - but these things were _so_ annoying.

The door to her office opened and she stared at the girl who walked in, brown eyed, brown haired, she was definitely a third year.

Grey met coffee and the girl burned red.

"I-I'm so sorry for disturbing you Hibari-sama!" The little brunette stuttered a blush staining her cheeks before she bowed deeply. "I was under the impression that you enjoyed takoyaki and I had these professionally made."

Bowing once again the girl held them out. "Please accept my token of gratitude!"

Silently Kyoya stood and reached out, watching as the girl tensed but didn't flinch and Kyoya smirked. This girl had _balls_.

Taking the yellow bird decorated box Hibari casually opened it and took a bite before falling silent in contemplation. Giving a nod she patted the girl's head in a job well done before she turned around.

"This is sufficient." She told her as she settled back into her chair, watching as the girl positively _shrieked_ in delight and ran off giggling with a group of girls.

She knows what your thinking. '_HOLY SHIT DID HIBARI FREAKING KYOYA JUST ACCEPT FOOD FROM SHEEP?'_

The answer is yes, yes she did. It's free delicious food, who wouldn't.

Now let her explain what had just happened.

Namichuu has a reputation of having idols and not just any idols, _female_ ones. And it just so happens that Kyoya has a spot alongside Kyoko. Apparently taking complete control of a school, the faculty, the town, and having a vagina in her pants are the credentials needed to become worshipped by the student body.

She, Hibari Kyoya, was a bit of a feminist believe it or not. There weren't a lot of strong female characters and she felt a need to...overcompensate for their extinction.

Taking another bite of the bean paste filled pastry she buzzed Tetsuya and had him make a memo to get that girl to bring her some treats every week.

Why would she pay for food when she could have others to do it for her?

Once again her door opened but this time it was Hana. Dressed in the school uniform with a red badge on her forearm she set Kyoya's paperwork on the table beside her.

Yep, Hana was her secretary, financier, and personal omelette maker. She considered this training for Hana's eventual recruitment into the Vongola as their tax machine. It had taken her a while to convince her seeing as how she thought Kyoko wouldn't last a day without her but they had compromised.

Kyoko gets guards when Hana isn't there and Hana does the paperwork that Kyoya used to do.

It worked just fine and would continue to if she had anything say about it.

"Ah, so you showed up for the meeting. I was sure you would have bailed." The short haired brunette drawled and Kyoya shrugged.

"This meeting is important."

"It must be if you're sitting here." Hana laughed. "Well I have to get going. There's some omelette in the fridge and you have some visitors."

Pushing open the door to reveal three members of the tree planting committee, Hana sidled past them.

"Talk to ya later Kyoya!" She called and Kyoya nodded before refocusing her slate colored gaze on the trio cowering in the doorway.

"W-we're here for t-the meeting H-Hibari-sempai!" The lead boys squeaked as the girl nodded with a blush on her face. Another fan, maybe that box in her hand was more free food.

"Oh?" She smiled with a quirked brow as she slide her tonfa into her hands and she moved forward.

"You only need one representative."

Making quick work of the two screaming boys she looked at the girl, listened to her make her spiel - this time it was cream puffs - and walked back inside, case of food in hand.

Tentatively the girl stepped over the bodies of her fellow club members and took the seat left of Kyoya with much hesitation, obviously worried of offending her.

Kicking her feet up she sighed as she watched the rest come in.

Ugh, she _hated_ meetings.

* * *

><p>Now Kyoya knew this was going to happen. Hell she knew nearly every detail about the interactions of canon!Hibari but this didn't make the fact that they were in her office any less <em>irritating<em>. Especially when the cheerful fool Yamamoto gave her a hug, the boy was lucky he managed to dodge her hits.

Kyoya turned a critical eyes around the room as she tried to discern if there was any damage done. Everything was in place she surmised with a nod even as her eyes narrowed in on the ash that was sprinkled on the refurbished floor of her meeting room.

Her arm quickly whipped out and caught the edge of the grey haired boy's cigarette, effectively extinguishing it.

_Great_ now her office was going to stink like Gokudera's expensive rolls of tobacco.

Ignoring the cries of 'HIEEE! HIBARI-SENPAI!', 'Haha, Hibari-senpai looks upset', and whatever foul mouthed crap Gokudera spat at her, Kyoya lashed out a leg and sent Tsuna flying back out of the door.

"Fucking bitch!" Gokudera shouted as he lite up his dynamite that Kyoya _immediately_ put out. He was _not_ blowing up her room. Back handing the silver haired boy Kyoya quickly bashed him upside the head and let him drop like the dead weight he was.

Turning to view a confused Yamamoto who looked torn between protecting Gokudera and Tsuna and not attacking her Kyoya frowned.

Tsking Kyoya made the decision for him and roundhouse kicked him into the wall.

"Let this be a lesson to you herbivore," Kyoya stressed to the fallen boy. "just because one bears the title of a 'friend' doesn't mean they won't betray you."

"Gokudera? Yamamoto?" Turning around Kyoya looked on as Tsuna attempted to make heads or tails of the situation.

This boy was still hesitating and if she was him, her plan would be to make a retreat. He was obviously outnumbered, seeing as how she counted for approximately 100 men, and his only means of support were unconscious and quite possibly bleeding.

_Ugh_ she'd have to tell Tetsuya to get dry cleaning in here because blood stains on her floor were not attractive.

Though the doe eyed boy was exempt for making a choice seeing as Reborn had shot him. His slim frame came bursting out of his clothes as a orange flame appeared on his head and Kyoya wondered whether of not Tsuna would eventually run out of clothes to wear.

Dashing out of the window, over to the tree and onto the roof, Kyoya could hear the destruction as he followed bellowing 'RESTRAIN HIBARI WITH MY DYING WILL!' and blinked.

Huh, she was sure it had been 'defeat' Hibari in canon but go figure.

Flipping over a sloppy punch Kyoya landed with her hands balanced on his outstretched arm and she gripped his appendage tight. Throwing her legs forward to complete the aerial movement, she threw him away from her.

Tsuna quickly jumped up and proceeded to attack. His movements were entirely unpredictable. The moment she turned her back to him after thinking she had him defeated, the little brat threw a shoe at her!

Standing absolutely still Hibari slowly turned her head to the side to send him a glare.

_He was dead._

The clang of a small compact object filled the space of the roof and Kyoya quickly jumped onto her tree perch. Staring down into the smoke cloud with a pout she sighed and made her way back to her office.

Goddamn it Reborn.

* * *

><p>A few days later Tsuna like in canon, had gotten sick from the dying will bullet and was due to die. Kyoya wasn't worried seeing as how the Vongola wouldn't let their only heir just pass away but she <em>had<em> cared when Trident Shamal dropped by her house.

Staring blankly at the grinning lecherous face of the assassin, Kyoya struck out, took him to the ground, and began crushing his face underneath her heel.

"OKAY OKAY I GIVE!" The sleazy doctor yelled and just to get her point across she twisted harder and was pleased with the wail he gave her.

Stepping back she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want Trident?" Kyoya questioned suspiciously, leaning against the doorway of her house.

"Geez can't a guy come in?" He said placing one hand over his cheek, wincing at the bruise.

"I'm sorry my parents advised me not to let rapists into my private quarters." She deadpanned with an eye roll and the man snorted, adopting a sleazy look.

"_Rape_? Ha, I'd have you _asking_ for it-" Kyoya pressed a thin anti-coagulate covered stiletto nonchalantly against his neck and he swallowed harshly.

"Inherited that Hibari sense of humor from your father I see," He chuckled nervously. "though I can _definitely_ see where your mother's genes went, _especially_ in that _tight_-"

This time it was a dagger and it came perilously close to his so called 'fun zone'.

"I'll ask again. Why are you _here_ Trident?"

"Fine," He sighed before pulling out a covered needle and a bottle.

"This is the refined version of the injections, it works better and for a longer period of time." He explained. "You are to use this instead although it's not injected into a vein."

Looking from the medicine to him Kyoya turned back into her house and left the door open. Settling down in the living room Hibari gestured for Shamal to demonstrated how it's used.

"The place of injection has changed from simple veins to the fourth lumbar up."

Turning around Kyoya began to expose her back but a cough from Shamal made her pause.

"Er, the front sweetheart." He explained and Kyoya's brow twitched. She wasn't sure if it was from being told she had to take off her shirt or the fact that he called her sweetheart.

Pulling her shirt over her head Kyoya gestured for him to continue.

"First thing you do is locate the fourth rib up from the right side and carefully inject the syringe into the muscles. For this you only need a quarter of the injection fluid since the liquid is being inserted at the source of the problem."

Kyoya was glad that throughout the entire process Shamal's touch had been professional though his eyes wandered and his voice tried at a 'husky' tone. He was spared a beating that day.

When he pushed the fluid in, it had her entire chest cavity cold. It spread from left to right, swirled around and settled comfortably. The only sign of the fact that a twelve inch needle had been in her chest was a small bead of blood.

Putting a bandaid of the entry mark Kyoya pulled on her shirt and led Shamal out of her house.

"Thank you." Kyoya said tonelessly but just as she was going to close the door she heard Shamal speak.

"It appears you've grown Kyoya," The smarmy man purred and the girl scowled. "in more places than one."

This time she fired a bullet.

"Oi, oi! I'm _kidding_, can't you stand a little joke?" The doctor yelped. "_Besides_ you're still a little smaller than your mothe-_Oi_! Enough with the poisoned bullets! Where did you even get that gun?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 714/15**


	11. It's A Medley Of Troublesome Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>Sports, the disdain of Tsunas everywhere and curse her rotten heart but she was going to enjoy every ounce of his suffering.<p>

It was time for Namichuu's Athletic Fest and all the students were up and about, crowding her pristine halls, anticipating the event and beginning their preparations. The school was divided into three groups: Groups A, B and C and the male half was going to compete in the Pole Knocking event. Ryohei unlike all the other times he had taken the captain's position, resigned from being the leader and then enthusiastically 'suggested' that Tsuna should take his spot.

All which involved screaming, the threatening flexing of his biceps, and him forcing his decision onto the sky with the help of an enthusiastic Hayato and Kyoya couldn't stop the triumphant grin from rising to her face.

She wasn't sure what gave Ryohei the idea of making Tsuna the leader in canon!verse but here it had been her.

It had gone a little something like this:

Ryokei had been walking down a hall voicing his interpersonal troubles to which Kyoya offered a valuable solution.

"I wonder who should fill in for me in the Pole Knocking contest to the EXTREME?" He had asked and with a devious smirk the prefect committee head did what she did best and fuck up somebody's life.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." She said with a purr and she watched the white haired boxer fist pump the air.

"THAT'S AN EXTREMELY EXTREME IDEA! THANK YOU MYSTERIOUS FEMININE VOICE ON THE PA SYSTEM THAT SOUNDS LIKE HIBARI-SEMPAI!"

And that had been that.

Reborn like the douche bag he was, arrived and told Tsuna that he will kill him if he lost the match. Now visibly freaking out the young Vongola decimo high tailed it out of there.

Tsuna, on his way to Ryohei's house ran into Kyoko but for whatever reason he seemed just a bit more inclined to resign and with a horrid blush he zipped past her and toward the boxer.

Oh well now that certainly wasn't going to happen.

"Code Red, I repeat we have a Code Red." Hibari said calmly into the black walkie talkie at her side. It seemed her herbivorous little Sky was intent on escaping the festivities. "We have a 27 breach at the Sun base, I repeat a 27 sky lion breach at the Sun base."

Waiting a few seconds she watched as her committee quickly apprehended the brunet who was currently screaming in fright.

"Banchou the 27 is in custody, shall I dispose of him?" One of her lead enforcers asked and Kyoya smirked at the fearful expression blossoming on Tsuna's face.

"No, bring him in." She instructed and her men bowed to her.

"Of course Banchou."

In less than ten minutes the shivering boy was placed before her and immediately upon seeing her he relaxed.

"Oh," The boy sighed. "It's just Hibari-sempai-"

"You will not be quitting the competition." She said cutting him off, gaze challenging and his face fell.

"But H-Hibari-se-"

Whipping out her steel bar she placed it against his throat.

"But?" She whispered dangerously, eyes narrowed and Tsuna seemed to get the hint.

"F-fine!" He stammered, throwing his hands in the air and Kyoya smirked.

"Fine _what_?"

"I'll be the leader!"

Tucking away her weapons Kyoya reached out and patted his hair. "Good boy."

She would look forward to him failing.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was deep in thought, mind racing over future events and her actions.<p>

_Step. Kick. Pivot. Fall into a round house._

She had dialed up Shamal and after dealing with half an hour of flirting she had gotten him to send her antidote to his Sakura disease. No doubt he was confused and wondered why she had needed it but he handed it off easily enough.

_Twist. Lean over into a flip. Spin. Land in a crouch._

Shamal wouldn't attack her willing, too much of a platonic relationship between them - contrary to what the perverted doctor may think - so she would have to startle him into infecting her. And as much as she loathed to lose to Mukuro seeing as how her competitive spirit now had a mind of its own, it needed to happen. Kyoya had yet to feel the sting of defeat and even if she was aware of the future she wouldn't have any _real_ inclination to get stronger without tasting a sound beat down.

It was one of those character traits that carried over from her past life and would stay with her always.

_Fall into an at ease position. Pick up bo staff. Twirl it through the air. Smirk viciously_.

Naturally she wasn't going to go down without bashing Mukuro a new one, one of her favorite characters notwithstanding. One did not simply beat a Hibari and walk away unscathed. The illusions posed less of a problem than in canon seeing as Kyoya had two flames and she was going to make use of them both.

Unlike canon!Hibari she wouldn't let her hatred towards one person affect what flames and skills she could and would use. While she may never be a Mammon, Mukuro, or even a Chrome, she was sure she could at least cast something realistic enough to kill with.

_Swift weight. Burst forward. Kick. Punch forward with staff. Launch a series of aerobatics_.

Kyoya had accessed her flames before when she was younger. She had been training with her mother when the telling indigo flame burst into existence on the edges of her Bo. Startled she had dropped her weapon and embarrassingly began to shake her hands as if that would put the flames out. But with every flick of her fingers something from her mind had popped into existence. Hibird, a pineapple, a lion, a boxer, a bomb, a sword, and the google symbol. Luckily even her mind operated in code or she would have had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

Her mother had come with an understanding smile as she placed her own blue hands over her daughters and guided her through the process of drawing her illusions back in. Soon after her father had been alerted and he had been a bit disappointed that she hadn't shown up as a cloud user first.

Since then Hibari had made no move to draw them out from inside her body since then - as per Shamal's orders - but now she would have to try because things were definitely picking up.

She guessed now would be an as good of a time as any and taking a seat Kyoya steeled herself. Focusing her mind inward towards the two faintly flickering presences in her psyche she hummed. Never before had she tried to _purposefully_ draw them out and she knew no select way to do so.

Shrugging her mental shoulders Kyoya carefully took hold of the violet flame, tugged ever so gently _and_-

_**BOOM!**_

Sprawled onto her back Kyoya stared with wide eyes up at the huge hole in her dojo ceiling. Snapping a finger a maid rushed into the room, knelt, and held out her cell phone.

Mindlessly placing the gadget to her ear she noticed with a pleased thought that it was already dialing her Vice President. She had such good help.

"Tetsuya? Yes, I'll need a contractor here in ten minutes. My roof has a hole in it." She explained as she heard Tetsuya sigh. "As it turned out I _am_ going need proper training."

* * *

><p>Walking down the side street to the Sawada house Kyoya stared at the crowd of black suited henchmen out front with obvious distaste. Without preamble she expertly entered through an open window and headed for the kitchen.<p>

Settling at the low rise table Kyoya voiced her greetings to the ecstatic honey haired woman before casually tucking into the delicious smelling bowl of food. She hadn't stopped dropping by even things had began to heat up.

Kyoya and Nana were actually quite close hence why Kyoya responded much more vocally to Nana's conversation starters. Absently noting that the woman had left the room she refilled her bowl and started up again.

This food was pure heaven.

"Hibari Kyoya." A squeaky voice stated and with the proper level of respect Kyoya looked up and nodded towards the baby hitman.

When visiting she had run into Reborn quite a bit so his appearance didn't really startle her.

"Reborn." Shifting her eyes to the much taller form beside him she blinked, now _this_ was a cause of alarm.

Bucking Horse Dino stood directly in front of her and Kyoya raised a brow. So he was finally here huh?

"Pipsqueak Dino this is Hibari Kyoya, a member of Tsuna's family. Hibari this is Pipsqueak Dino." Reborn introduced and Kyoya turned a contemplative gaze on the admittedly handsome blond man.

She scanned from the tattoo down to his sneakers and up again and it didn't escape her notice that he was doing the same. From the top of her head to the ear cuff piercing with the Salvadore crest on it to her tonfas and he didn't look displeased at what he saw.

Turning back to her bowl Kyoya hummed. "Useless omnivore."

"Is there a reason you want to invite her to our meeting?" Dino questioned and Kyoya blinked once again, huh, now wasn't _that_ new?

The look the baby hitman gave the blonde man was one full of disbelief.

"Of course there's a reason. _Everything_ I do has a _reason_." Reborn said, voice tinged with condescension and Dino twitched.

"Then will you tell me?"

He hoped he would, kyoya wanted to know too and with his next sentence Kyoya was given enlightenment.

"She's Tsuna's Romario." The miniature hitman remarked obviously thinking Kyoya wouldn't understand the reference but she _did_. And in a twisted way she guessed that was true. Where Romario helped dino perform better with his presence, Kyoya used her specific _motivations_ to help Tsuna do his best.

Turning back to Reborn Kyoya decided her input was needed.

"What meeting?" She asked and coal black eyes shifted to her.

"The meeting between future allies," The miniature hitman explained. "and seeing as how you _yourself_ are the heir to two mafia families, I thought that the three of you should formally meet."

Kyoya had to admit the advantages for all the parties involved were very good and she wasn't surprised that Reborn obviously did his research.

"Hn. I don't have all day." Kyoya said, seeing no way out of this situation. Rising from the table she followed the two up the stairs and into Tsuna's bedroom.

Taking a seat she closed her eyes in wait and apparently because she did that it signified the start of question Kyoya time.

"So how did you meet Sawada?" The Cavallone boss asked with a curious smile and Kyoya was ultimately reminded of Yamamoto, a reaction that had Kyoya wanting to reach for her weapons. Stifling the desire to attack the horse boy she decided making nice was in order. As her future ally and trainer it couldn't hurt to be _friendly_.

"I was out one day with my mom getting ice cream and he hid from me behind the legs of his mother." Kyoya answered, voice bored and blunt.

"He..._hid_ from you?" Dino said confusedly, glancing at Reborn. "That doesn't sound like much of a friendship."

"Oh ho, a friendship isn't _quite_ what I'd call it." Kyoya intoned taking a sip of the tea that had appeared in front of her. She'd have to ask reborn what type of blend he used, it was delicious.

"Then how are you like his Romario?" Dino mused, brow drawn in deep thought and inwardly Kyoya sniggered. She hoped the poor boy wouldn't hurt himself, wouldn't want him to burst any brain vessels. Kyoya noticed Reborn was unusually silent so she decided to answer.

"He is mine." Kyoya smirked at the suddenly red face of the blonde mafia boss, it looked like ol' boy had such dirty, _dirty_ thoughts.

"S-so you and S-Sawada-" Giving a yelp Dino scrambled out of the way of her tonfa.

"Don't flatter yourself," Kyoya scoffed, repulsed by the thought. "he wouldn't be able to keep up with me, he'd have to become much more predatory before I even humor the thought." Withdrawing her weapon from the trembling man's personal space she took another sip of her tea.

Dino took a deep breath.

"T-then can I ask what exactly you meant?"

Pausing mid sip, Kyoya turned a droll stare towards him. Setting her cup down she steepled her fingers together and tilted her head to the side.

"It's just as I said and nothing more. He is _mine_, under _my_ protection and has taken up residence as a sheep in _my_ flock until he can become a _wolf_. One that can, on a _whim_, rip the useless fowls to _pieces_ in his jaws and when that happens it will be _glorious_." Giving him a sweet smile because Kyoya _knew_ it would freak him after hearing such a dark metaphor, she allowed a flowery backdrop of cherry blossoms to bloom behind her.

Kyoko has inadvertently taught her how to make it and now Kyoya could make her surrounds look like any floral scene she wanted. From black roses to white lilies, she could do it _all_.

"R-right." Dino nodded quickly, looking a bit creeped out though after a bit he smiled. "It's good that Tsuna has someone like you who cares for him though."

"Take as you see it." She shrugged and thankfully she didn't need to be alone with the Cavallone boss for any longer because she could hear Tsuna screaming outside.

The door opened and in came Romario and another man and Dino nodded to his subordinates before he swiveled his chair to face away from the door.

"This is all your doing? Isn't it Reborn?" Tsuna shouted, speeding up the stairs. Throwing open his door he immediately shrunk back at the sight of the two men before his gaze fell on her and he straightened his spine quicker than she thought possible.

Hm, Tsuna's Romario huh?

"Oh Tsuna, we've been waiting for you." Reborn said with a calm voice before lifting his espresso to his lips.

"Reborn! Who are all those people outside?" Tsuna questioned, voice nearly hysterical and the blond took it as his cue to enter the conversation.

"Yo, young Vongola," Dino said coolly as he turned to face the young Sky. "I've traveled from afar to visit you. I'm the Cavallone tenth boss, Dino."

"What?" Tsuna shouted and Dino gave a contemplative hum before glancing minutely at Kyoya as if asking for permission to speak to the brunet.

Raising an eyebrow Kyoya nodded and shifted to look at Tsuna wanting to catch every second of this.

"He's no _good_!" Dino declares before shifting in his chair and propping his head up on his fist.

"You don't have the aura." Dino continued as Tsuna's face fell and Kyoya had to agree.

"The way you present yourself is terrible. There's no sense of anticipation. Your legs are short and you don't seem ambitious either. Not to mention you look _completely_ unlucky too." Dino let out a little laugh and grinned.

"Your disposition to be a boss is _zero_."

Behind them Romario and the other guy burst into laughter and Tsuna blushed before he looked at Kyoya. She gave him a low smirk at Tsuna's expense and threw a "herbivore" his way and the brunet's blush turned even darker.

"Hey Reborn," Tsuna whispered horribly, "who are these scary guys?"

"Dino is your senior apprentice." Reborn stated much to Tsuna's shock and Dino grinned.

"Don't let the things I said get you down Vongola tenth." The blond said. "Before I met Reborn my capabilities to be a boss were nada too."

Tsuna's expression went from shocked to, well to quote Ryohei, _extremely_ shocked.

"Eh?" Tsuna shouted, which he tended to do a lot much to the dismay of Kyoya's eardrums. "Before you met Reborn? So that means-"

"I taught Dino how to become a mafia boss before I came here." Reborn interrupted to explain and brown eyes blew wide.

"Really?" Tsuna questioned before shaking his head with a frown. "Um, there seems to be a misunderstanding. I have no desire _whatsoever_ to become a boss of the mafia."

There was a slight silence before Dino erupted into laughter and Tsuna looked so _offended_ that it was almost comical.

"It's just like Reborn said! You're _exactly_ the same as I used to be!"

"In the beginning I thought all mafia could go eat shit for all I cared. Decent guys don't seek to join the mafia in the first place." Dino explained with a soft grin. "You're a trustworthy guy."

Tsuna looked panicked at the thought of having earned a mafia don's approval. "Eh? But-but I don't-"

Dino cut him off by reaching into his coat. Obviously fearful Tsuna shuffled closer to Kyoya who looked bored.

"If you keep refusing," From the recesses of his terrifying looking green coat Dino pulled out a turtle. "he'll bite you."

Tsuna screamed in fright and fell at Kyoya's feet causing Romario and the others to laugh and Kyoya sighed internally. Way to unknowingly smear the Vongola's reputation Tsuna.

While Dino began to explain Enzio Kyoya heard the sound of little feet running and quickly she jumped out of the window and onto the roof. Dealing with a kid as annoying as Lambo was _not_ her forte, regardless of how cute he was.

Staring down she watched as two grenades flew out of the window and Dino soon after.

Backed by the presence of his men Dino pulled out his whip and sent the explosives high into the air and away from the innocents.

"Dino why don't you stay over tonight?" Reborn called and Dino agreed after gave their assent.

"How about you Kyoya?" Reborn asked and said girl wasn't bothered by the sudden change in address.

"I have some things I need to prepare." She told him as she landed nimbly on the window sill.

"That's too bad. Maybe next time we can discuss our ally ship."

"Ally ship? For what?" Tsuna questioned and Kyoya turned to him.

"For our mafia families to team up."

"HIE! Hibari is a mafia boss?" Tsuna gasped, looking entirely too surprised for someone who knew her for basically his entire life.

"Actually she's the heir of two. You can see the crest of one on her earring." Reborn corrected and Tsuna near fainted.

Deciding she didn't care enough to stick around for conversation, Kyoya entered the window and headed towards the kitchen.

"Nana-san," Kyoya called formally. "I'll see you later."

"Oh of course Kyo-chan!" Nana smiled before handing Kyoya a bag full of food. "Here, I know how much you like egg and rice and how many times have I told you too call me Nana?"

"937." Kyoya said promptly and Nana giggled.

"Well let's make that 938."

Saying her thanks Kyoya exited the house through the back to avoid any unwanted company and headed home. She hadn't exactly gotten to finished her food earlier and was still hungry.

* * *

><p>Two days later during her patrols Kyoya sneezed and Tetsuya jumped.<p>

"Kyoya-sama?" He inquired, uneasy.

Without giving a reply Kyoya flopped uselessly to the ground, scaring the wits out of her underling.

"KYOYA-SAMA!"

* * *

><p>When Kyoya awoke it was to a the sterile smell of a hospital and loud noises. Rising she looked around the room and spotted the two obnoxiously noisy guys stationed near the door.<p>

Gritting her teeth against the headache forming Kyoya smirked.

"Hey, would you guys like to play a game?"

Leaning back into her bed Kyoya looked up from her book and grinned at the brunet standing in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Hibari? What are you doing here?" Tsuna questioned, a worried look forming in his eyes.

"Oh it was just a little cold."

"Then what happened here?" Tsuna pointed to the two beat up bodies lying on the floor.

"I was playing a game because I was bored but they were no good." Kyoya shrugged. "The rules were easy since it was only one. Who ever makes a sound while I'm sleeping gets bitten to death." Absent mindedly Kyoya shifted her grip on her tonfa.

"Such a one sided game." Tsuna muttered as Hibari's eyes glinted at his cheekiness.

"Did you say something?"

"No no no! I was just talking to myself." Tsuna chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well do it more quietly." Turning towards the man who entered the room Kyoya nodded.

"Hey Director."

"Everything in the hospital is running smoothly. Once again I thank you Hibari-sama, whatever you need is on us." The man said with a deep bow before he exited the room.

"Even here Hibari is the leader?" Tsuna exclaimed and Kyoya fell back into her numerous pillows.

Yawning she got comfortable. "Let it be said that even the sound of a leaf falling can wake me up so keep it quiet Tsuna."

Closing her eyes it seemed like not even two seconds passed by when an explosion shook her into awareness.

Climbing slowly from her bed Kyoya's flint colored eyes locked onto Tsuna's and she prowled forward.

"E-eh? Hibari-san," Tsuna squeaked fear making him more polite. "I'm sorry I tried to make them not be loud but I-pin blew up and I _couldn't_!"

Glaring at the egg shaped child Kyoya felt herself really got to her. Especially since in her previous life her asthma had made it an impossibility to have children because how could she provide oxygen to a fetus when she could barely provide enough for herself?

Bending down she noted the hearts collected in the girl's eyes and she raised a brow. So she still possessed that crush on her huh? Shrugging Kyoya patted the girl's head before reentering her room and ignoring the yelling nurse.

Kyoya was still tired and she was going to catch some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 715/15**

**I'm going to make little POV omakes so I can give the characters opinions and relationships with Kyoya more light. Nana, Takeshi, Ryokei, Kyoko etc will get POV's so you can see more facets to her character.**


	12. And So The Mist Rolls In

Kyoya gazed down with interested eyes at the green chameleon turned car and picked it up just as Tsuna dove at the ground in front of her. Watching the snow melt off of her Armani boots she turned to stare into the back of the brunet's head.

"Ow!~" He groaned in pain, probably because of the huge sleet of ice underneath his jaw. He _really_ should be more aware of his surroundings, guess that was another lesson she'd have to teach him.

Blinking at the sight of shoes two inches from his nose Tsuna looked up in confusion before it morphed to a pleasantly surprised expression.

"Hibari-san?" He said confusedly but not fearfully as he struggled to push himself up from his knees and onto his feet.

"What's this," She hefted up one hand before she nodded towards Enzio. "and that giant turtle?"

"Why are you here on a Sunday Hibari-san? I thought you had patrol?" Tsuna asked curiously, completely ignoring her question.

Kyoya shrugged, not really bothered by his non answer since she already knew. "It snowed and I _like_ snow so I was thinking of having a snowball fight."

"You too?"

"Though I just want to hit a bunch of targets, not play around with people." Kyoya said nonchalantly and nearly died from Tsuna's 'How-is-she-not-in-jail?' look. Really why is still surprised at her violent and maybe slightly sadistic nature anymore?

Glancing down at the now circle shaped Leon she smirked and looked at Tsuna, who took an unsteady step backwards.

"And here we are meeting because of fate so I'll make you my target Tsuna." Gearing up Kyoya called on the unwanted baseball lessons Yamamoto gave her and fell into a pitching stance.

"W-wait! You're going to throw Leon?" Tsuna shrieked, edging back on the balls of his feet as his eyes tracked her arm movements and for a second, Kyoya would go as far as to say she felt a little parental _pride_ at seeing him react so _calculatively_. That was, until he picked up I-pin - who had glowing hearts in her eyes - and held her defensively. Idiot probably didn't know what he was doing.

Sighing Kyoya dropped the green ball, curse the adorableness of children.

"Or so I planned." Turning on her heel she walked away. "It seems I have some disciplinary duties to attend to. See you later."

Stopping a few inches from the gate Kyoya turned around and beckoned with her hands.

"Toss me the bomb kid." She instructed and with a moment's reflection the future Sky handed her over. Staring at the Pizu wheel spinning on her forehead the prefect gave the child's head a pat and poked her cheek.

Surprisingly that's all it took to defuse the baby assassin and Kyoya smirked as she returned the child back to the shocked looking boy.

"You owe me."

* * *

><p>Kyoya stared at Tsuna and his merry band of idiots - plus Reborn and Shamal - with bored eyes. Welp, it was time to earn her infection.<p>

Shifting her center balance Kyoya lunged forward in a blur of movement, projecting her killing intent entirely towards the perverted doctor as she willed his defense mechanisms to surface. With a sound clock to his face Shamal went flying to the ground and Kyoya smiled.

That was payback for his gross comparison he gave of her mother Helena's natural figure.

"Hibari-sempai!" Tsuna and Yamamoto shouted in surprise, and she turned to face them.

"What are you herbivores doing here?" She questioned taking a threatening step forward and both of them tracked the step with their eyes.

"We were just going to watch the flowers, I swear!" Tsuna sweated throwing his hands in the air in defense and Kyoya watched as the stork guardian visibly puffed up in his defense. How _cute_.

"Juudaime you don't have to explain yourself to this guy!" Gokudera yelled with a scowl and Kyoya felt her brow rise. "I'll teach this son of a bitch a lesson for you!"

She resisted the urge to smirk as Tsuna attempted to get his friend to stop and she watched as he threw his dynamite into the air.

Quickly without preamble she knocked them into the air and out into the distance and with a whistle she glanced over at the fuming boy.

"That's the best you can do?" Kyoya tsked, with a headshake. "so _destructive_."

"Like you're one to talk Hibari-sempai." Tsuna muttered and with a glint in her eye she turned to him. Such a cheeky kid, must be getting too comfortable with her.

"Oh?" She purred, eyes sparkling. "Did you say something?"

Brown eyes flashed to hers as panic brewed in their depths.

"N-no! Of _course_ not!" He said nervously, waving his hand in front of his face.

"That's what I thought." She smirked as she blocked out Gokudera's don't threaten the tenth spiel and she rushed forward to land a perfect axe kick to smoker's diaphragm. Honestly, if he was gonna talk all that shit he should have been watching out.

"B-bastard! You son of a bitch!" He gasped out as he tried to pull oxygen into his bruised lungs and Kyoya rolled her eyes.

"For your information my parents were married when they had me and I'm a _female _if you haven't noticed." She told him with narrowed eyes as she took a step forward. "And just so you know my mother is more of a sadist than a bitch, your insults are now void."

Preparing to strike downwards Kyoya was a bit startled when she felt her muscles clench and spasm. Falling down to her knees she squinted past the blur of her vision and shook her head.

"Are you okay Hibari-sempai?" Tsuna asked in worry, taking a step towards her now prone form and she inclined her head.

"Yeah the brat's okay, she's just been infected by my Sakura disease." Shamal said standing up from his previously crumpled up heap. "Jeez, so _uncute_."

Kyoya tilted her head to the side before pushing herself up right, a little awed at just how _potent_ the poison was.

Not paying attention to the rest of the conversation Kyoya rolled her neck and checked her phone. It was time for her to go.

"See you later." She waved as she slowly made her way back. Tuning out the sound of her two sheep harping about her not receiving the cure, Kyoya smiled.

Phase one completed.

* * *

><p>Kyoya had no idea why she was here.<p>

One minute she had been at home enjoying her cable when Reborn - that _damned_ baby - came and invited her over. And when Reborn came personally to invite someone someplace, that person went willing or _else_.

But the moment Kyoya laid eyes on that genius weapons inventor she turned towards Reborn and uttered three words Mafioso took seriously.

"I owe you."

Reborn took a sip of his espresso before he gave a nod. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kyoya looked back at the man in the pod and smiled.

"Ciao Giannini, I'm Kyoya Venzia Hibari, daughter of Hibari Kyoya and Helena Clara Salvadore nee Hibari and I'd like to make a proposal."

* * *

><p>Hibari sat reclined in her chair as her fingers clutched heavily at her arm rests and she <em>scowled<em>. Just a few hours pier she had received word about several members of her force being hospitalized with serious wounds and she knew _just_ how to blame.

Gritting her teeth Kyoya surged from her seat and crossed the floor over to the window.

"So it's finally started huh?" She mused darkly as she glared outside. "He's got balls to attack my men like that."

Counting the events until she could confront the Kokuyo gang Kyoya let her murderous thoughts pacify her.

"Soon." She murmured lowly, closing her eyes. " So _very_ soon."

Looking down at the prone form of Ryohei Kyoya watched as parts of his bandages soaked red. Pressing the buzzer the hospital's director appeared at her far left.

"Was there something you needed Hibari-sama?"

"Move him into my personal wing and get him the best care this place can give." She ordered sweeping from the room. "I'll be back later to check on his progress."

The man fell into a near bow. "Of course Hibari-sama."

She gave a nod and started down the hallway, it was time to find Tsuna.

As soon as she caught sight of her target Kyoya walked with a purpose towards the figures of Tsuna and Reborn.

"Sawada, Reborn." She greeted, ready to cut to the chase.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said calmly and Tsuna looked curious.

"Is something wrong Hibari-sempai?" The Sky asked, eyes glowing a faint orange and Kyoya raised a brow at the show of perception.

"Sasagawa Ryohei was attacked, if you'd like to see him then I suggest you hurry to the hospital." And like she hadn't even been there, Kyoya disappeared.

Stepping over the various red laced bodies that piled the run down halls of the Kokuyo base, Kyoya's eyes sparked with a dark emotion.

"Keh, all of these sheep crowding to me." She sneered as she dodged a clumsy axe swing. Spinning her left tonfa in her grasp she smirked at the loud crack she heard as his body impacted with the earth.

A slow clap started up from the shadows near the windows and with narrowed eyes she turned to face her prey.

"Yo."

"So you've finally come." Mukuro said with an amused tone and the grey eyed girl scoffed.

"It took me a while to find you." Kyoya shrugged. "Especially since you've hid behind legions of cattle. So tell me, are you the ring leader to this shit storm?"

"Fufu so entertaining," He chuckled and Kyoya twitched. "but it's something like that. Next we'll bring a new order to your town."

Kyoya sneered. As _if_.

"You must be some kind of idiot. Namimori doesn't _need_ another order."

"Indeed." He said with an amicable laugh. "I agree wholeheartedly and since I'm taking over we don't need you."

Kyoya almost keeled over with the desire to burst into laughter but settled for a few terrifyingly girlish giggles.

"Hoh? That's an interesting thought." Kyoya hummed as she flicked her wrists and felt the familiar sensation of the metal of her tonfas shifting formation. Her steel spikes making themselves known along the edges of her weapons. "But I'm afraid I just _can't_ approve."

"Really now?"

Shifting forward Kyoya rolled her tense shoulders.

"Yes _really_," Her face stretched into a bloodthirsty grin and she got _excited_. "because right here, right now, _I'll bite you to death._"

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 717/15**

**And Kyoya meets Mukuro! Again!**

**Okay so whose POV would you like to see concerning Kyoya?**


	13. All Illusionists Must Die

Calmly she strode forward, head cocked to the side curiously as she experimentally swung her spiked tonfa through the air.

"Do you wish to die in your seat?" She asked, tone innocent in query because really it didn't matter to her.

Mukuro chuckled quietly, his 'kufufu's' carrying easily to her sensitive ears.

"What interesting things you say." He taunted and she could practically feel the smug look on his face. "I'm sitting down because there is no need for me to stand.

That irked Kyoya, the way he sounded so dismissive of her as if she wasn't a valid threat _really_ pissed her the fuck off. He did _not_ get to come in here, hurt the people close to her and get _mouthy_. That shit ended _now_.

"You and I?" She gestured between them with a scowl, shifting her weight. "No more talk."

Kyoya was tired of hearing his voice, so much so to the point of _seriously_ wanting to rip out his tongue.

Mukuro's shadowed form shrugged and the smirk in his voice was almost too apparent.

"Suit yourself." He said airily, with a gale wave of his hand. "It's just that if you don't talk now, you may never get the chance to do so again."

It was then that Kyoya felt the shallow shift in the air and knew he was about to play his key card.

Repressing the shivers she knew were beginning to break out she gritted her teeth. Kyoya really underestimated the effect this disease would have in the thick of battle but no matter, she had _everything_ under control.

"Hm?" He hummed contemplatively, a dark tinge to his hum. "You're breaking into a cold sweat now? What could possibly be wrong my dear girl?"

Kyoya had just about enough of his mocking and seemingly endless chatter. Had he been this annoying in canon or was she seeing him in a new light?

"Shut up." She growled lowly, knuckles white. "I'm not your dear _anything_ shithead."

"Ouch!" He hissed, grabbing at his chest as though her hostility actually hurt him and she _scowled_.

"I was just worried about you, that's all. No need to snap at me." He said, voice filled with faux care. "Come on now, pull yourself together _my dear girl._"

Steeling herself Kyoya turned to face the direction she thought she heard his voice from and she started forward. Only halted by the amused words of one pineapple bastard.

"Hello, Disciplinary Committee?" He purred and she growled. "_I'm over here_."

With narrowed eyes Kyoya looked over towards him, her body taut with anticipation. Tonguing the plastic vial hiding behind her molars she gave it a nip and fought not to grimace at the taste.

Slowly Mukuro's hand became visible and in it was a remote.

"I had to import them from overseas." He informed her cordially as he gave it a press. "Kufufufu, you really are weak to them aren't you?"

The ceiling opened as several pastel colored petals floated past her face and Kyoya's eyes widened.

Sinking to her knees she grasped at her neck as Mukuro took confident strides towards her prone form. Closing her eyes she braced herself for the booted foot flying at her face.

It hit with bright flash and she grunted at the impact with the concrete. Following him with her eyes she watched as he stood over her.

"Tell me, what did you expect from this little _visit_?" He questioned, sliding himself into the too talkative villain role. "To kill me? To avenge your little friends? What _was_ it?"

Kyoya stayed silent, her forehead resting against floor as she pushed herself to her elbows and knees.

Mukuro tsked impatiently before squatting down and taking a firm hold of her hair as he pulled her to the proper level. His gaze roamed the contours of her visage before he spoke, sounding thoughtful.

"Such a pretty face marred with such a hateful expression." He laughed, sliding a finger underneath the stubborn set of her chin. "I guess there's no helping that."

Mukuro cocked a brow. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

For a minute Kyoya merely sank in his grasp, the feeling of his grip in her hair stinging slightly before she lifted her head an inch and her slate orbs caught his heterochromatic ones. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth and spat directly into his sickening face.

With an air of indulgence one would give to a wayward child Mukuro wiped his cheeks, eyes wide.

Opening his hand he peered down at a half crushed, empty vial in confusion before his glare clashed with his.

"Tch, took it long enough to kick in." She grumped and in a blur her twisting fist was buried a foot deep into his abdomen.

"You talk too much." She muttered, rising to a stand as Mukuro hunched over. Cracking her neck a few times she stared at the boy at her feet and delivered a swift kick to his face, sending him sprawling away from her.

Bending down Kyoya picked up her weapons and spun them a few time.

"You asked for my reasons yeah?" She started, giving her muscles a good stretch. "To kill you? _Hah_. Don't assume yourself so important."

Dashing forward she swung her tonfas down in an arc and watched as he rolled out of the way of its destructive path. Staring down at the rumble beneath her weapon she turned to face him.

"For vengeance? That doesn't interest me. If someone wants revenge they can get it themselves, apart of my flock or not." Spinning on her heel she kicked at his head and he ducked underneath, aiming his newly conjured trident at her exposed side.

Kyoya smirked, he was years too early to think he had enough experience to land a hit on her in a fair fight. Pulling her left hand back her spikes caught on the place where the staff met the trident and she pulled.

Instantly the weapon turned to ash and reformed in his hands.

"No, I came here because you thought I would let you waltz in and take over _my_ town." Launching her tonfa like a spear it soared past his tilted head cutting into his shoulder before it lodged into the wall behind him.

His eyes followed the path her steel bar had taken and pressed a hand to his wound.

Not wasting a second she shot forward and wasn't all that surprised when her hit met the now crumbling wall. Turning to face the now reforming Mukuro she grinned.

"But if I happen to haul your worthless carcass back to HQ, then it's just a bonus answer for questions one and two."

Mukuro stared before running a hand through his hair and twirling his trident in the other.

"Ara ara, such a blood thirsty girl." He flashed her a smile. "So eager to kill, so very _attractive_ in a female kufufufu."

Kyoya gave him a blank, uncomprehending look. "So eager to die, so very _unattractive_ in a fruit."

Raising his hands in surrender he gave a leisurely sigh.

"You proved to be much more of a nuisance than I thought." Closing his eyes Mukuro gave a somber chest rumbling chuckle.

"It seems I may have to up my game." Eyes taking on an inner glow as everything around them contorted. "Welcome to my world of illusions Hibari Kyoya."

The last thing she saw of reality was the eerie remains of his broken grin.

"_I hope you enjoy your stay_."

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 717/15**


	14. All Illusionists Must Repent

Everything shifted in a moment and Kyoya was _lost_.

The world swirled together and sucked her deep within a void where she was nothing more than a blind husk of a girl.

Unable to _act_ she began to _think_, mind racing to any and everything it could. It began to give her explanations and definitions, her instinctual survivalism kicking into gear. Forcing her to find a solution and giving her a definition.

_Illusion._

A distortion of the senses, disrupting how the brain normally organizes and interprets sensory stimulation.

Illusions may occur with any of the human senses, but visual illusions, optical illusions are the most well-known and understood because vision often dominates the other senses.

But that was wrong.

It couldn't be correct because she had no sight. He took it away, he _stole_ it from her. Stole it just like he'd do _everything_ else! He was _inside_ of her. Inside her _head_, looking around at all of her _secrets_! Inside her _head_! _Inside her head!_ _**Insideherheadinsideherheadinsideher**_-

Kyoya dug her nails into her hands and felt the hot liquid pour over her knuckles.

_Focus_. She was nothing other than _focus_, pure and concentrated. Her mind was her _own_. A fortress. _Taller_ and _stronger_ than _anything_, nothing could get _in_ and nothing could get _out_.

She imagined wall after wall rising higher than the sky, impossible to breach. She was _impenetrable_. She was a _lock personified_.

She controlled this place and everything within her domain answered to her and _she would wake herself up_.

Nothing could get _in_ and nothing could get _out_. She was _impenetrable_.

A chuckle brushed against her ear.

_**Very good.**_

Spinning on her heel she struck, tonfa hitting nothing but the air.

_**But not good enough.**_

And back under she went.

This time it was not the black but the blue and Kyoya was _swimming_. Arms and legs moving through the thick waves and she _swam_.

Or was it drowning? Because here one never know. One would be clueless _forever_. A stupid doll on string with knowledge of nothing and nevermore. A puppet on liquid line, dancing to a tune of another and dance she will. Round and _round_ and _round_ and _round_ and _roundandroundandroundandround__**ANDROUNDANDROUND**_-

_AND FOCUS_ her rationality screamed grabbing hold of her imagination and dreams with an iron grip, turning it to steel so the pieces could not escape and _slowly_ she drew them back into herself.

She was a _island_, _high_ above the sea. The water touched no part of her shore and she would remain _dry_. _Untouched and unbreached._

The sands of her mind would stay collected on her beach and _no one_ could touch a _single_ grain.

_**Better**_. The voice - who was the voice? Who was the _trespasser_? - whispered with a quiet menace as a fire burned through everything and her sand turned to glass and _shattered_.

_**But not the best.**_

This time she settled in _red_. It _licked_ and _bit_ and she had no _control_. It was out of her hands, as wild as she but _twice_ as _untamable_.

_But fire didn't scare her_.

After all how could she fear something that she held in the place closest to her heart?

He was a flame and she was a flame buy instead of one, she had _two_.

Her mind erupted into frenzied thought.

_The indigo flame of the Mist._

_A flame of construction._

_Altering and creation, a gift they b__oth shared._

_The violet flame of the Cloud._

_A flame of propagation._

_The absorption of Flames, multiplication and growth and __**this one was hers alone.**_

Around her was construction of the Nebbia. Around her was an _untapped_ source of _**power**_.

Kyoya grinned even as the inferno around her began to warp to something new because it didn't matter his next move, she was breaking out whether he willed it or _not_.

But suddenly the world around her paused and the air grew stale. Her breathing suddenly loud and she knew where he was taking this.

She only wondered why he hadn't played this card from the start.

Kyoya was having an asthma attack, her respiratory system was her greatest weakness and he was not above exploiting it. She could feel her lungs seize, jerk, and sputter for oxygen that was there but just out of reach.

And then she began to gasp and _gasp_ and _gasp_ _**anddeargodshecouldntbreatheshewasgoingtodieagainshewasgoingto**_-

_**ESCAPE**_!

Mental hands grasped onto the wisping flames cocooning around her and she _pulled_.

Inside, her Novula sparked to life, consuming the foreign energy and it began to _expand_.

Opening her blank eyes they locked with the surprised gaze across from her and she _breathed_.

"_**Boom**_." She sneered and in an instant the room was bathed in purple.

Kneeling on the floor Kyoya could feel the twitching of every muscle in her body.

"I wish that took your head off." She hissed, glare cutting across the room to the singed and smoking Mukuro. "In fact I wish it turned you to _ash_."

"Ara ara, didn't expect you to pull a kamikaze." He said with a patronizing smile as Kyoya snarled and bared her teeth. "And it seems you did more damage to yourself than you did to me."

Kyoya glanced down with a glare.

"Don't act like most of these bruises were made by my flame." She hissed and Mukuro laughed.

"I admit, my handiwork is plain as day but honestly, didn't you make it worse?" He inquired playing faux concerned once again.

"Self-sacrifice," She snarked as her lips curled. "_noble_ isn't it?"

Mukuro smirked at her cheek.

"Well as _interesting_ as this is I'm going to have to call this little soiree to an end." He announced as he took a step forward and kneeled. "After all, the main attraction will be arriving soon.

A sharp rap to the back of her head and all she knew was black.

* * *

><p>A soft tweeting pulled her into awareness as Kyoya's eyes flickered open and around the room at her stone cell with a sigh.<p>

Nothing left to do but to wait for Gokudera to bust her out.

The sound of tweeting drew her attention and she spotted the puff of yellow nestled in her lap.

Smiling a bit Kyoya rubbed its head.

"So Hibird, we finally meet." She said with a hum, doing her best to ignore the pain in her body. "I'm Hibari Kyoya but you can call me Kyo."

"Tweet-Tweet!~" The small bird sang and Kyoya chuckled.

"We'll work on the speaking thing later." She told the tiny bird as the sound of explosion drew her away. "But for now I want you to disappear. Things are about to get rough."

"Tweet-Tweet!~" Was the final melodic call of her new animal companion before she fluttered off.

Turning her expectant gaze towards the wall opposite of her she waited for the tell tale sign of her escape to come and come it did.

In a cloud of dust the cement barrier crumbled and Kyoya stared hard at the two lackies who had personally went after her subordinates.

Moving into a stand Kyoya cocked her head to the side and readied her weapons Mukuro so _graciously_ left her.

"Shall I take care of the trash?" She asked the downed Gokudera and the smoker gave a tired smirk.

"Whatever you want."

Stepping out of her room she ignoring Ken's sexist ramblings and Chikusa's piercing stares and stretched herself out with a neck roll.

"Let's make this quick, I have somewhere to be." And she _moved_.

Carrying the wounded bomber and allowing him to use her as a crutch Kyoya made her way to Tsuna.

"Why were you down there?" Gokudera questioned and Kyoya rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think?" She deadpanned, turning down a hallway and heading up some stairs.

"So you lost?"

Kyoya struggled with the urge to toss him down the flight of stairs and she gritted her teeth.

"Obviously." She bit out and he must have caught her unwillingness to talk because he quieted down.

At least, for a few seconds.

"...So this guy the Juudaime is fighting is stronger than yo-_DAMMIT_!"

Dropping the bomber down in the corner of the room Kyoya's brow twitched.

"Gah!" He cried as Kyoya moved closer to the surrounded sky, a tonfa whipping out and shooting towards Mukuro.

"My dept to you is repaid." She tossed to Gokudera who nodded wearily.

"H-Hibari?" Tsuna asked in a tentative worry but Kyoya brushed him off.

"What's this? One after another from the outfield?" Mukuro questioned. "What is Chikusa doing down there?"

"Heh, if you mean the glasses freak he's on the lower level with the animal freak." Gokudera taunted. "Taking a break together."

Mukuro closed his eyes. "I see."

"G-Gokudera-kun, are you alright? You defeated those guys?" Tsuna called and Gokudera shook his head.

"Yes I'm fine Juudaime but it wasn't me to who beat them."

Kyoya stepped forward and picked up her tonfa.

"Are you ready to repent?" She asked, already knowing the answer but asking anyways.

"What's this? How _frightening_." Mukuro observed. "But please don't get in the way of the Vongola and me right now."

Running an assessing gaze over her he shook his head.

"For one thing, you shouldn't be standing. How many of your bones in your body have I broken?"

Shifting a bit Kyoya hid a wince. At least five but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Are those your final words?"

"Kufufu, interesting thing you say. Wouldn't it be better if we made a pact-"

"I _said_," Kyoya interrupted, slate stare narrow. "are those your final words?"

Mukuro fell silent before he let out a seemingly repentant sigh.

"No choice then" His eye lite up. "Let's dispose of you first."

"It'll be over in an instant." And he lunged.

They clashes blow for blow, kick for kick, and metal to metal.

Catching the bridge of his trident on her bar she smirked.

"So," She drawled. "how long does your instant last?"

Grinning at her cheek he jumped back.

"Hibari's incredible!" Tsuna exclaimed from the side lines and she could hear the miniature hitman agree.

"Don't take this one lightly Mukuro," Reborn called, rebukingly. "She's grown a lot stronger than you think."

Mukuro glanced at the red leaking from the wound on her shoulder.

"If she wasn't injured the outcome of our duel might be questionable." He conceded turning to face her. "But it's already a sealed fate."

"This is a waste of time. I'm going to finish you off quickly."

And they reengaged until finally Mukuro pulled his 'trump card'.

The Sakura reappeared and for a second Kyoya did nothing. He knew as well as she did that the disease was weakened and that he had a plan in reserve. But he also knew as well as she did that Kyoya wouldn't give up the chance to win one over on him.

So as swift as a cobra Kyoya struck and Mukuro went down. She stared at his bloodied face in contemplation. Technically speaking could she be called his accomplice is she made no move to stop him? Internally shrugging weary shoulder Kyoya decided she didn't really care.

"Hibari-san! I thought Shamal infected you with his flower sickness, how did you not fall?" Tsuna asked, confused and Kyoya turned to face him.

"I had that lecherous doctor give me the antidote." She said as the world around her wobbling precautiously. Reaching out she set a hand on his shoulder.

"Kick his pineapple ass Tsuna." Kyoya told him as she collapsed and the last thing she could recall was falling into a pair of warm arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 717/15**

**To all the people asking the pairing is still Tsuna/Kyoya.**

**Also go check out my new Yu Yu Hakusho SI-OC Akashiya! ^^**


	15. Predators Will Be Predators

**Disclaimer: Because I don't do these often enough. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya stared out the window to her hospital room, limbs wrapped in bandages as she tugged on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She had woken up not even a few hours ago and Kyoya knew that was time wasted, the next arc was coming and she'd be <em>damned<em> before she faced it unprepared. She would do what she must to get ready, even if that meant training her idiotic sky.

And speaking of which, Tsuna and the others had visited earlier and she had been pleased but not surprised to hear he won. But she had been shocked to learn just how much more _brutal_ Tsuna had been to the criminal mist.

Not anything crazy like she would have done but for the doe eyed teenage it was pretty savage. Kyoya couldn't have been more _proud_, it was like watching her toddler take its first steps.

Trudging towards the door she slipped on a pair of sneakers while whipping out her phone and dialing Tetsuya.

He answered on the first ring.

"Kyoya-sama?" He asked questioningly and she grinned.

"Set up the dojo." She instructed, and even though Dino was going to train her she wanted all the expertise she could get under her belt. "I want every able body there, what happened with Kokuyo was unacceptable." Kyoya snapped. "No sheep of mine loses like that. Remedial exercises stat!"

If Kyoya didn't know any better she'd think she heard a smile in Tetsuya's voice when he replied. Cheeky boy.

"Of course Kyoya-sama," He agreed. "and will you be joining us?"

She rolled her eyes, like she'd miss out on training. "_Naturally_."

* * *

><p>Kyoya stood in front of Reborn. The baby had requested a meeting and one simply did not refuse the greatest hitman in the world. So she had come and here they were, having a stare down.<p>

Finally deeming it the right time to say something he spoke.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you'll be training with your subordinates," the hitman said with a casual air as if eavesdropping was an everyday normal occurrence and for him it probably was. "would you mind taking a tag-a-long?"

Staring at the fidgeting boy she cocked her head to the side in consideration, a movement Reborn's keen gaze tracked.

"If you do this for me, I'd own you one." The glint in his eyes weren't missed but were duly noted.

Kyoya shrugged a shoulder and smirked.

"Actually I was going to ask for him to come with me anyways but since you're offering I'll gladly accept the favor." She drawled with amused grey eyes but nevertheless, just like that Kyoya was _sold_. Grabbing Tsuna by the scruff of his shirt she cracked a grin at his wary expression.

"Welcome to hell."

And as she dragged him out to his doom Reborn's innocent sounding voice called after them, taunting the trembling sky who knew better than to protest after some rather violent lessons from the baby killers.

"And don't worry about the others," He said, seemingly grinning. "I'll let them know you're in very..._capable_ hands."

* * *

><p>His reflexes were actually sub par Kyoya mused as she watched him flail and dodge frantically and she resisted the urge to cackle madly, her tiny wolf was going up in the world.<p>

Flinging her tonfa Kyoya scowled at the the brunet who was hunched over and practically choking on the oxygen he was trying to force into his lungs.

"No resting! Back to work!"

Narrowing her eyes Kyoya felt a sliver of surprise at the faint, barely there orange sheen in Tsuna's gaze as he bent a hairs breath and dodged the steel bar that went spiraling at him.

That ability was so useful and Kyoya almost wished she had that power for herself. But then again, why would she want hyper intuition when she already knew the future?

Tsuna could keep his Vongolaness. She was fine all on her own.

Not waiting him to actually excess HDWM until it was time, she ended the session and bade him to relax. Which he immediately did, collapsing to the floor in a heap of sweating man-boy.

Tossing him a water bottle that collided with his face Kyoya nodded.

Her work here was done, time to return him to Reborn.

* * *

><p>Commencing her own specialized training Kyoya began a melodic series of progressively harder stretches and ran through all her information on her opponents.<p>

The first one she would face was Belphegor if she wasn't mistaken, after he gets the antidote from Xanxus. He would be easy enough to beat once one got past the wires and lethal knives, if anything she'd try to do it like canon!Kyoya did.

The next one, and the most important, was Gola Mosca which housed the ninth. She knew that canon!her failed to fully deactivate it and she would do her best to do the opposite and let whatever happens after happen.

Ending her set with a triple fold she untangled herself and sighed.

This was going to a pain.

* * *

><p>Staring into the laughing blue eyes of one Sawada Iemitsu Kyoya felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck snap to attention. Unable to help her natural instinct for defensive protocol when a carnivore was near she allowed her fingers to brush against the gun strapped to her thigh and her muscles to tense.<p>

His sharp eyes followed every movement, honed to a predator like perfection. This man was a carnivore and there was no way around it.

"There will be no need for that." He grinned handsomely, gesturing with one hand placatingly. "I just thought it was time to meet the young lady I've been hearing so much about."

Like that gave her any peace of mind, that only meant that she had become a big enough power to register as a threat. Scowling faintly Kyoya wondered what took them so long to profile her as dangerous.

Parting to the side she allowed him entrance. She didn't care how sure he was in his non-lethal intentions, she wasn't about to let her at her back.

Watching him take a seat in her living room she took the one opposite of his and met his gaze.

"Kyoya Venzia Hibari Salvadore, not necessarily in that order," He said as he began ticking off her information like it was a casual conversation. "age 16, blood type AB, father Hibari Kyoya Senior, mother Helena Salvadore nee Hibari. Heir to both corporations after accepting the deal from her grandparents. Currently in charge of the Namimori home base. Leader of the first section is Tetsuya-"

Kyoya held up one hand and he stopped his tirade.

"And what," She said slowly, eyes sparking. "is the purpose of all this?"

Iemitsu shrugged. "I thought you'd appreciate the fact that you've become important enough for the leader of the CEDEF to know your credentials."

Kyoya hummed, as her eyes narrowed. If he thought he could waltz in here and intimidate her in her own home he had another thing coming.

"Sawada Iemitsu, also known as the young lion of the Vongola. Leader of the CEDEF, the external advisor to the Ninth Timoteo. His son was left as the only heir for the Vongola Decimo position after the death of his predecessors, who of which is being challenged by an independent assassination group called the Varia." Leaning forward Kyoya narrowed her eyes and let out a low growl. "I may not know all of your intimate details but rest assured I know enough to fuck with you. And if that was a threat to any of my people, loyalties to Tsuna be damned, I will hit you where it hurts the most."

She grinned, mouth twisting darkly. "Test me, I _dare_ you."

If he tried anything she'd use every weapon in her repertoire to bring him to his knees. Fuck the plot, no one messed with her without suffering the consequences.

Despite her words Iemitsu seemed to smile brighter.

"A good head on her shoulders." He laughed, carding a hand through his hair. "At least I know Tsuna will be kept safe when with you."

Looking more inquisitive than curious he began his own personal quiz.

"How long have you known my son?"

Kyoya resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Don't ask questions to which you already know the answer."

"Fair enough," He shrugged unperturbed. "but I'd rather hear it from you."

"Since I was four."

"How close would you say you are to him?"

"Close enough to be trusted with him without Reborn's supervision." She answered, not being able to judge their association based on her own jaded viewpoint.

"Then Tsuna must trust you with his life."

"Correction, so must you."

Iemitsu raised one blonde eyebrow. "Oh?"

Kyoya mimicked his expression. "If you didn't you wouldn't have pulled out your little guards from Namimori. If you didn't you would have confronted me earlier." She smiled, and it was razor sharp. "If you didn't then you wouldn't have even let me within ten feet of your house."

Settling back into her arm chair she crossed her legs. "So are you gonna say you don't trust me?"

Iemitsu's expression seemed pleased. "If that's the evidence supporting your conclusion then how can I refute it?"

"You are a smart girl Kyoya, strong, a fighter, and you know what you want. I admire that in young ones." Unsure where this is going Kyoya allowed him to continue. "Which is why I want to offer you an internship under me in the CEDEF."

Kyoya's shoulders stiffened at the proposition. She knew that canon!Kyoya eventually took it over but who knew he started so young?! Warily looking at the sheets of paper he began placing on the table she shifted her eyes to peer out the window.

"Why me?" She asked, voice carrying no infliction.

Iemitsu glanced at her. "Why not you?"

"Why not somebody else?"

"Why would I choose another?" He countered sounding amused.

Okay, that was _enough_.

"Why are you dodging my questions?" She gritted out, an irked expression passing over her face.

He gave a chuckle.

"No need to get so stressed, its simple." Iemitsu said as he twirled a pen through his nimble fingers. "You have connections, experience, intentions I can approve of, and you are a solitary creature."

He flashed a bright grin. "Not to mention if everything goes correctly you'll end up married to my cute little son which will make you truly apart of the family."

Pulling a dagger out from the side of her chair Kyoya chucked it at him, glaring harshly when he dodged it.

"What? A father can't dream that his adorable little child marries _fantastically_-" He canted his head to the side and paused to stare at the still wavering knife implanted in the wooden frame. "You know you're pretty good with those, ever consider a change in weapons?"

"Flattery will get you no where, regardless of its truth."

"A man can try." Sliding back into his serious persona he spun the pen to face her, grip side up.

"If it's not up to par on what you expected then the deal will be called off." He bargained. "So what do you think?"

Staring for a long while at the black blunted end of the writing utensil she took it with a sigh and glared at Iemitsu.

"This had better be worth my time."

He nodded with a curl of his lips. "Good then, onto business, now sign here, here, and here."

Doing as he instructed, about an hour later they had ironed over and corrected a few things Kyoya didn't like about the contract.

"Well," He began, reaching down to collect all of his things. "I had better be heading home, haven't seen Nana in a while."

Kyoya hummed. "She misses you."

"I know."

"He won't forgive you so easily as she will."

"...I know..."

"But don't let his hissy fits get in the way. You're position demands your absence, you keep them fed and secure and I'm sure if Nana knew she'd be understanding." Kyoya didn't know what made her say something like that but watching the sad and pitiful looks pass over his face was enough to make puppies cry.

Rising from her chair Kyoya walked to the door.

"Now go, I'm sure she's waiting."

Iemitsu ruffled her hair and begrudgingly Kyoya let him.

"When you and Tsuna finally tie the knot, I'd be happy to call you my daughter!"

Feeling her brow twitch Kyoya bristled, how many rounds where in her gun again?

"And be sure to name one of the babies after me okay?"

She paused. Screw trying to estimate, she'd check herself. Pulling out the pistol she took careful aim-

"H-hey, is that anyway to treat your future father-in-law?"

-and fired.

"Good with guns too! My tuna fish is a lucky boy indeed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 718/15**

**Okay so does anyone know a lot about Vampire Knight and would be willing to talk about ideas for my VK fic In The Blood with me? I mean I already saw all the episodes and read the entire series I just want someone to talk to about my fic.**

**Pm me if you're interested.**


	16. Operation: The View From The Sky

The first time Tsuna met _her_ it had been in a flurry of frightening steel eyes and hesitant smiles.

He had gotten into a bit of trouble with the neighborhood dogs and his kaa-chan had suggested ice cream as a remedy. With a watery grin he agreed and they had been off.

Standing at the ice cream bar he was suddenly face to face with a girl. She was pretty - that's what his kaa-chan would have said so it must be true - with eyes the color of rain clouds and long black hair. But she doesn't smile like his kaa-chan so Tsuna flinched with fear as he hid in his mother's skirt.

And even though he had tried to not be seen by her his kaa-chan caught sight of the pretty girl and she bent down and _talked_ to her.

He learned her name was Hibari Kyoya.

Suddenly their eyes met and she moved forward with a hand stretched out. Thinking she was going to hurt him he shut his eyes and flinched. But when he felt fingers brushing into his hair like how his kaa-chan does when he felt sad, he looked up and saw the girl with cheeks like _really_ red roses and he was _curious_.

A voice called out and Hibari turned to go.

Feeling the urge to say something to the girl who touched him like his kaa-chan would he spoke up and said a single word.

"_Bye_."

That day Tsuna walked home with a small smile on his face and a pep in his step. And when he dropped his ice cream he didn't cry like usual. Well maybe he shed a few tears but overall not really because he was a big boy.

* * *

><p>The next time they meet it was when she started going to his school. She's wearing a t-shirt and shorts and she was looking at everyone with her scary eyes again.<p>

She introduced herself and Tsuna and everyone else flinched. The teacher told her to take a seat and Tsuna looked down because there is no way she would want to sit next to him, even if she had touched his hair. She would probably sit with Yamamoto or the really nice girl Kyoko who he got shivery around. But he also felt shivery around Kyoya when she had smiled at him before so he didn't know what _that_ meant.

Tsuna was very surprised when she takes a seat at his empty table.

He flinched in shock and he decided to talk to her. His kaa-chan wanted him to make friends anyways.

"U-um," He squeaked and he resisted wincing at the way he sounded. His mommy told him his voice would get deeper but he is not so sure. "I-I'm Sawada T-Tsunayoshi."

She responded and said she already knew who he is and Tsuna felt thrilled. She _remembered_ him!

"Yeah, w-when you touched m-my h-h-hair." He said speaking his mind and fidgeting in his chair.

Tsuna began thinking it was the wrong thing to say because she got up really quickly and he was scrambling to take it back when she said she was getting coloring things and to stay there.

Sighing with relief he waited until she came back and placed a whole bunch of pencils on the table.

She started to draw and soon after Tsuna began as well, and if she heard him humming a happy tune she didn't say anything about it.

* * *

><p>Tsuna knew he shouldn't have left the house the moment he saw the three boys blocking his path. They always messed with him and call him names and be <em>mean<em>.

They pushed him and Tsuna got really scared, he turned, trying to run away but kept falling and soon he was sobbing.

He wanted his mommy but she wasn't _here_ and he was _alone_ and - _HIBARI_!

He heard a smack and he looked up to see Hibari standing in front of him and she was telling the boys she was gonna bite them to death.

Tsuna watched her fight and hit them and when one of them get too close he got scared and cried out but this time to warn Hibari.

Luckily she hit the boy and was safe. They began to argue and she pulled her arm back but her metal thingy flew away.

The three meanies laughed and Tsuna scowled. Laughing at people was rude and they shouldn't laugh at Hibari!

Besides doesn't she have two of them?

Soon the boys were running away and Hibari went into the bushes for her lost weapon before she turned to look at him and Tsuna flinched at her unimpressed look.

She bent down with her yellow pack and started cleaning out his boo-boos. She put Band-Aids on them and stood him up.

Making an 'ew' face she wiped his face off and threw everything away.

Hibari told him to follow her and he got about a few steps before he tripped. Staring down at his untied shoes he heard Kyoya tell him to lace them up.

Jumping to the task he fiddled around with the two dirtied strings.

After some time Kyoya asked him what he was doing and he confessed that he doesn't know how.

She did it for him even in the same way as his kaa-chan does.

She picked him up and brushed him off. Leading him forward again Tsuna grabbed onto her hand and stared around pensively. He was very comforted when she didn't pull away but gripped it tighter.

Walking up to a table she pulled out food and beckoned him over. Kyoya handed him chopsticks and he struggled to eat, seeing that she handed him a fork.

Tsuna smiled at the taste. It was nearly as good as his kaa-chan's!

Speaking of his mom she came running through and when she spotted him Tsuna felt bad for making her cry.

She invited Kyoya back home for dinner and if Tsuna stayed by Kyoya all the while no one pointed it out.

* * *

><p>When Yamamoto joins their group Tsuna can't help but feel happy even if Kyoya looked ready to murder somebody.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kyoya gets challenged to a fight Tsuna was worried and so was Yamamoto. He knew Kyoya could handle herself but Ryohei-senpai was bigger.<p>

With every fist thrown and kick he steeled himself and wants to shout in relief when Kyoya knocks him down and was offered a place on the boxing team. And when she met his eyes with a knowing look he blushed in shame.

He'd never doubt her again.

* * *

><p>When Kyoya told him that she'd be leaving he felt so lost. The person who he's been next to for forever would be gone and he didn't know how to handle it.<p>

So he tackled her and cried while she held him in exasperation.

Yamamoto shouted out 'group hug' and then everybody jumped in on them and everyone got beaten up. Except for Yamamoto and him, but he decided to not mention her repeated mercies in case she got defensive.

* * *

><p>The next time they met he ran into her and she hit him. He let out shrieks of fear and put on a shaky smile around the pain. Kyoya didn't know but he realized that she went easy on him but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna knew that someone visits his mother daily based on how much <em>happier<em> she seemed and when he caught Kyoya in his kitchen with his mother humming at the stove he was surprised at how surprised he was. Kyoya glanced up at him from her plate and down to the cushion beside her and Tsuna sat.

He got in a few bites before he absolutely had to ask.

"How long have you been coming here?"

She answered him with a raised brow and a 'how long do you think?' expression.

Tsuna wisely let it go.

Happy to have his first friend - even if she would deny it - back he decided to just relax and go with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 719/15**

**It's Tsuna's POV!**

**This was a pain lol. But have any of you seen Teen Wolf on MTV? I'm planning out an SI-OC for that fandom for the future! ^^**


	17. Lightning Strikes Once

The ring was aesthetically pleasing Kyoya mused as she relaxed in her chair and rolled the band between nimble fingers. The main event was finally happening and here, in her grasp was her ultimate weapon.

She had been using her flames raw for a while now but using a medium would be better. The amount of damage the DWF's cause to the hands weren't pretty. But that wasn't to say she would stop learning how to do it without a crutch because it was a useful skill to have if she was ever without her ring.

Sighing a bit she slid the jewel onto her middle finger and held it out in front of her.

"Hey Tetsuya?" She called to her underling who was typing away on his lap top.

"Yes, Kyoya?" He answered, glancing up at her and she hummed.

"You know, when I get married I want a shiny one just like this." She told him. "Something durable and stylish so I can bust people's face in and still look good."

Tetsuya being his cheeky self snorted and rolled his eyes, the doubtful jerk. "That's assuming you can find someone who could keep up with you."

Kyoya grinned, the love struggle was real. "A girl can dream yeah? So don't spoil it."

* * *

><p>Sitting cross legged on her couch it didn't surprise her when she saw Dino walk through her door.<p>

"I'm assuming that you already know why I'm here then huh?" The blond haired man asked with a sheepish neck rub.

Giving him a droll look Kyoya rolled her eyes. "I know about everything that goes down in my town." Raising to a stand she stretched and snatched up her tonfa.

"So are we going to get started or just sit here making sweet eyes at each other Bucking Bronco?"

Dino grinned, ignoring the flirting gib. "Lead the way."

Exiting the room and walking down several hallways he followed her up a stairwell to the roof.

Looking around the mafia boss gave a hum of contemplation.

"So, is this where you wanted us to start your training-_WHOA_!" Dino cried out ducking an overhead strike and dodging left from a horizontal slash.

Barrel rolling into a crouch Dino stared incredulously at the stripping Kyoya with a red face like the pervert he was.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! WHAT KIND OF TRAINING DO YOU THINK THIS IS? I'M FLATTERED BUT AREN'T YOU TSUNA'S GIRL - _DIOS MIO_!" The blond man fell into a bridge to escape the bar she sent flying at him and Kyoya wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Herbivore don't think so much of yourself. You couldn't handle me." She hissed, not knowing if she was offended that he thought she wanted him, that he didn't want her, or the fact that he assumed Tsuna had what it took to be with her. With the way the boy was now, it was no dice.

Proceeding to tug off her sweater vest and unbutton her shirt she revealed a loose black tee before bending down to untie her boots and yank off her dress pants to show a pair of cycling shorts. Carefully folding her clothes and putting back on her shoes, she walked over to the corner of the roof and handed off her uniform to one of her many subordinates on the property.

Dino started in surprise, eyes wide. "W-wait! How long was that guy standing there?!"

Shooting him an unimpressed look Kyoya took a running start and vaulted herself over his head to collect her tonfa from behind him.

"Since the beginning, if you weren't so caught up in your grotesque thoughts of me sexing you or Tsuna up, you might have noticed." Sliding into a ready stance she grinned. "Now as an offended and highly independent and oppressed woman I'm going to _have_ to _defend_ my honor. Prepare yourself."

Dino rose and cracked his neck. "On the roof top? How memorable, I like this place."

"Oh really now?" She mused with a quirked brow. "Then how about I let you stay here forever." She lunged, metal spinning in her experienced hands.

"After I make you gravel."

Kyoya swiped left and he fell away, whip tight in his grasp. Executing a barrage of quick strikes she broke rhythm and upper cutted with the shorter side.

Feeling her arm stall she looked down and saw - slightly impressed, that hit had quite a bit of power behind it - that he stopped her by holding his whip diagonal to her attack and held it down. The leather stationed between her hand and the steel.

Their eyes met.

"For a kid your age, you're pretty good."

Kyoya cocked her head to the side in faux confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently. "I'm going easy on you."

Pulling the still caught tonfa away bringing his whip with her she, with a flash of speed, aimed at his head. Digging her heel into the floor she followed through and spun, spending her leg out to the meet his side that she barely skimmed.

Kyoya grinned, she was getting closer.

But not close enough.

"Too bad." He taunted snapping his leather tool at her and she dodged left.

Giving him a bored look Kyoya sighed.

"Just quit already." She said pulling her arm back in prep for an attack but just as she was about to send it forward she felt a tug on her wrist.

Looking behind her she saw with a grimace that he had wrapped his whip around her forearm and wound it around the ladder and pole. The boy was good with his choice of weapon.

"You're still a frog in a well." Dino said. "I don't want you to be satisfied with this level."

Kyoya stayed silent as he looked at her.

"I'll make you stronger Kyoya."

She almost snorted.

"No." He was good but not good enough to be out of her range. He seemed to forget leverage worked both ways.

Yanking her hand forward in a punch she was pleased to see Dino's face contort in surprise as he flew towards her.

Striking forward at his face and it didn't escape her that he avoided her direct hit.

"Ouch!" He hissed pressing a few fingers to the side of his head and Kyoya sniffed.

"First blood to me." She smiled, readying herself for another attack. "Let's see if you can keep up with me this time."

Dino's eyebrow ticked. "Oh you shrewd little...Fine then, I was going easy on you too. Let's see how you handle THIS!"

* * *

><p>Breathing shallowly Kyoya was glad that she had taken off her clothes otherwise they would have looked just awful. Spitting a glob of red from her mouth she grimaced at the ache in her body as she surveyed the equally beaten form across from her.<p>

Lunging she only had two thoughts.

It was gonna take weeks to repair the damage done and blood was a bitch to get out of dress clothes.

Entering her beloved Namimori Kyoya wanted to breathe fire.

"Get lost, this is Varia property." One piece of trash dared to sneer at her and she decided he must not have a sense of caution.

"Now leave before I-" And with a flash of silver several molar caps littered the ground inside of miniature pools of red.

Tracking down the sheep that had invaded her school had been easy and beating them down had been like pie. Allowing the last one the illusion of escape Kyoya walked at a leisurely pace listening to him as he delivered his message.

"Levi-taicho!" He barked like the loyal mutt he was. "Someone has breached the school perimeter and the Levi thunder squad is being picked off one by one!"

More like by the dozen but she'll let him think that.

Finally reaching the end of the hallway Kyoya struck the last one down and lazily observed the assembled.

"What do you think you're doing in my school?"

Levi was the first to address her and she rolled her eyes. "Bastard! Who are you?!"

Kyoya hummed and focused in on the man. "If we're being _technical_ the term you should use is _bitch_, seeing as how my parents were married when they had me. Not to mention that's the term the people I beat to death seem to _love_ shouting in their last moments."

Deciding to get down to business Kyoya addressed them all.

"Unlawfully breaking into a school and moreover you vandalized the premises," She surmised looking at her usually beautiful walls that were desecrated. "by reason of joint responsibility everyone here who is not under my shepherdship will be bitten to death."

Spinning her tonfa in her palms Kyoya smiled. "Starting now."

"Mm...isn't that one of their guardians?" Mammon - the world's greatest psychic - questioned and Kyoya cut her eyes at him.

Squalo - the sword emperor - snorted. "In any case he's just another brat."

Levi who had been silent up to now decided to talk. "So you're the one who brought down all my subordinates."

"Depends," She drawled. "were those your pitifully weak subordinates I ran through back there?"

The creepy ethnically confusing Cervello chick interrupted and spoke up. "You are one of the ring holders allied with Sawada Tsunayoshi? If so, this kind of behavior is-"

"Out of the way Cervello!" Levi bellowed like the overgrown ape he was and Kyoya snorted. "That bastard is just a common trespasser!"

He lunged and Kyoya merely stuck out a foot and tripped him. He fell face first on the ground and she snorted, Varia quality her ass.

"Then," She said with a smirk. "I'll start with you."

"Oh and for your information," She called in her clearly feminine voice addressing Squalo and Mammon. "I don't have a dick."

Kyoya could hear talking behind her but didn't pay it any attention until Squalo spoke to her.

"So you're a jutsu user after all, then all I have to do is stop you with my sword." He grinned as his sharp metal glinted.

"Heeey!" He sneered. "So how many times should I slash you open?!"

Kyoya turned around, grey eyes appraising the silver haired man. "Oh? Are you willing to take his place?"

Like an annoying record the Cervello opened her mouth attempting to tell her to stop as the gang freaked at the news of disqualification but Kyoya didn't care. She wasn't really here for a fight anyways.

Yamamoto approached her like the go lucky fool he was and grinned.

"Calm down Hibari," He placated with a smile. "I know you're angry but-"

She didn't waste any time, wanting to test him for the training he went through and with an impressive move her he caught her tonfa from behind.

She quirked a brow at him.

"That long-haired guy is my opponent," He said firmly. "please be patient a little while longer."

Pulling from his grip she threw the customary hit at his head and he fell away laughing.

"So you've improved?" She said, tucking her tonfa in their slots. "I expect for you to win and to give me a fight after this." Kyoya informed him, easing up the stairs.

"And clean this place up when you're done, or I'll clean _you_ up."

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 719/15**

**The Varia is now here!**


	18. Parental Figures

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>Entering the lobby of her family owned hotel Kyoya nodded to every polite "Welcome Hibari-sama" and headed straight for the golden elevators that would take her straight to the penthouse. Pressing her fingers into the print reading pad and opening her eye to the scanner, the doors emitted a ding and Kyoya entered the box.<p>

Exiting the opening doors she briskly headed towards the terrace where her parents were waiting and she surveyed the couple.

She had long since decided to cut to the chase before this meeting went any further than her arrival. Before she could lose her nerve within the silence and clinking of fine china Kyoya chose just to come out and say it, effectively shattering the quiet atmosphere with her words.

"I'm taking the position as the cloud guardian for the Vongola." Kyoya said to the duo sitting down sipping at their tea. Standing before her parents Kyoya watched them keep up their neutral expressions and enjoy their brunch before she was finally addressed.

With a sigh her mother started the conversion she dreaded.

"Really now Kyo-chan? That's how you decide to greet your beloved _maman_?" Her mother chastised, setting down her cup delicately and with no sound. "Doing that with your father I can understand, that man is all work and no cuddling but _me_? Tsk, tsk, you should know better by now!"

Spreading her arms she flexed her fingers twice. "Now come give me a hug before I wrestle one from you."

Feeling a smile bloom on her face at the very missed playful tone of the woman she moved over to her side and planted a kiss on both of her cheeks.

"_Mi sei mancato mamma_."(1) She whispered, melting into her mother's warm embrace because _god_ she missed this.

"I've missed you too, without you attached to my hip I feel so incomplete!" She pouted, snapping her fingers for a chair to be brought. "But enough about that, tell us why you've come again."

Reclining in the seat that was offered Kyoya took a breathe. "I'm working for the Vongola."

"As their guardian, _si_?"

Kyoya nodded.

"And who is your boss?"

"The Sawada child." Her father chimed in for the first time. "And you work with Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo Bovino, Gokudera Hayato, and Chrome Dokuro who is a figurehead for Rokudo Mukuro."

Not at all surprised that he father knew and alarmed that he kept that close of an eye on her and she never noticed, Kyoya hummed assent.

"Camera's in the house?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"Camera's around the city." He corrected, wearing an identical expression.

"And the Sawada boy is being challenged by the ninth's adoptive son?" Her mother questioned and both Kyoyas turned to her with a droll look.

"Oh come on, we all know that raging boy could never be Vongola blood and the world was merely turning a blind eye!" The blonde woman exclaimed rolling her gray eyes. "_Giuro questi due e il loro bisogno di segretezza circa le cose più ovvie_."(2)

"It's not a need for secrecy for oblivious things, if no one has brought it up why should we?" Kyoya Sr. said bringing his drink to his mouth. "This is why so many women hate you."

Helena looked incensed and she glared at her husband. "It's not my fault if they dress like a blind, deaf, and stupid person went and told them what to wear, I mean _hai visto quello che indossava? Brutto_!"(3)

Resisting the urge to laugh at such a missed setting Kyoya thought it best to get them back on track before they - being her father and herself - were forced to listen to a fashion rant courtesy of Helena's dressing code inc.

"Yes, for the right to be the heir of Vongola."

Automatically simmering down to pay attention to her daughter her mother turned to her.

"Do you already know the line up?"

"Of course." That and more.

"So who is your opponent?"

"It's one of the machines your parents make, a Gola Mosca. Which is ludicrous, wires that manufacture flames can't hope to surpass the real source." Her father cut in all to happy to aim the Helena gun at her parents whom he hated with every fiber of his being.

For a minute all was silent before her mother's deceptively soft voice slide into their ears.

"I'll speak to them later about selling our weapons to _bastardi culo pazzesco_(4) later," She began, her usually bright face darkening like an overcast storm. "and let it be known that while I have absolutely no doubt that you will win I want that _pezzo di cazzo rottami metallici_(5) to be nuts and bolts by the time you are done."

All of that was said as she expertly handled a large carving knife to, at a blurred pace, slice the large round cake in the middle of the table into perfectly even pieces.

Sliding one slice onto Kyoya's plate she twirled the blade between her fingers before stabbing it into the table below her and she watched it quiver into stillness. "_Abbiamo una comprensione_?(6)"

Smirking Kyoya took a bite of her delicious cake and nodded. "_Naturalmente madre_(7)."

"_Buono_!"(8) She chirped, phasing back to her normal sunny if not slightly homicidal self. "Now let's enjoy the rest of this day as a family, I know you have to fly back first thing tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 719/15**

**1- I've missed you mom.**

**2- I swear these two and their need for secrecy about the obvious.**

**3- You saw what she was wearing? Bad! (Or ugly).**

**4- crazy ass bastards.**

**5- fucking piece of scrap metal.**

**6- Do we have an understanding?**

**7- Of course mother.**

**8- Good!**

**Also please go check out my Bleach SI-OC fic Detergent! It's really good! ^&^**


	19. Machinery Vs (Wo)Man

Walking down the street with her disciplinary jacket hanging from her shoulders Kyoya brushed her growing hair from her face and stared down at the now nearing shoulder length strands.

Musing on whether or not to get a new hair cut she hadn't been surprised when a familiar voice floated into her ears and cut her eyes sideways, quirking her lips in a mocking half smile.

"It's been a long time," The familiar voice of the mist guardian mused. "You've become stronger again, it seems."

Glancing behind her for a site she knew she wouldn't see, Kyoya shrugged and faced forward.

It was almost heart warming to hear him say that, even if he had to act like a creeper to do so.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the far away rafters Kyoya watched Dokuro Chrome battle the mist Arcobaleno. The girl was good and had a will of steel even if it was quiet and unsure, Mukuro chose his vessel well. It was too bad he would treat her like shit for a while.<p>

Coming to see the girl fight had been one of her reasons for being here at all but what would happen next was just a bit more interesting.

The vicious blizzard that wrapped around Mukuro's newly possessed body was impressive and it was even more impressive that he easily broke out of it. Seemed like being locked in a glass tank did nothing to limit his power.

He was a crafty opponent, kind of talkative but she supposed he made it work. He defeated Mammon easily enough that it was kind of embarrassing and when he was done she watched as he vacated Chrome's body.

Seeing Chikusa and Ken ignore the girl's fallen body Kyoya made her move and snatched the slighter girl up in her arms.

"Hibari!" Tsuna smiled and she turned towards him. "Where were you watching from? Why didn't you come down?"

Jerking her head up towards the ceiling she hooked a foot under the trident on the floor and kicked it into the air. Easily whipping out a hand she caught it deftly between her fingers.

"You would only interrupt my thought process." She told him before craning her neck around.

"So it seems my battle is next." She remarked cutting her eyes towards the red ones across the room, both gazes accessing and challenging. "I can't wait."

"OI Xanxus, " Reborn called and the attention shifted towards him. "What are you going to do? If Hibari wins the next fight the ring count will be four against three in our favor."

Xanxus stayed quiet, allowing the hitman to continue.

"Even though you have gained the sky ring the decision was that Tsuna's side will win."

Everyone looked surprised but really, was anyone actually _shocked_?

"When the time comes you better be prepared to admit defeat as promised. You will abdicate all rights to be the successor."

A little grin played in his scarred face and it wasn't doing anything to make them sure of his word.

"Of course I have always respected the Vongola spirit, I will honor the promise of the battle." The smile grew. "If Mosca really loses the cloud battle I will let your people have everything."

With the way he said that, it was like he actually thought his machine would win. Holding in her own amused expression least she alert him, Kyoya turned to exit the building.

"I'm taking the mist girl with me." She informed everyone, not caring about their opinions but telling them where Chrome would be if they actually needed her.

Immediately Gokudera set off about not trusting her around Mukuro's zombie bride and how she would probably torture the girl as revenge or something.

Rolling her eyes she looked at the brown haired Sky and after a minute of eye contact Tsuna nodded.

"Now you can stop your whining." She told the bomber before continuing on. "Your Juudaime has agreed."

Listening to him blow up about leaving Chrome in her TLC she snickered at the admonition he gained for it. He probably died inside from the reprimand from his beloved tenth gave him.

"Gokudera-kun, I trust Hibari to not let anything happen to Chrome-san." Tsuna said with a surprising amount of firmness. "So if you trust me, trust her okay?"

* * *

><p>Walking across the floor of her kitchen the grey eyed cloud waited patiently for the girl to speak her mind and within minutes of watching Kyoya be domestic did the girl crack.<p>

"Why did you help me?" Chrome asked, hands balled into her skirt. "Ken and Chikusa told me you help just help anyone."

Kyoya set a glass of tea and food before the girl who looked at it briefly before turn a glare her way.

"The organs Mukuro-sama made are resistant to venoms and poisons so if that was your aim, don't bother."

Kyoya pulled the spoon from her own tray and dipped it into the drink and then the food for a taste test.

"Mine are as well." She told her with a quirked brow, Shamal made sure of that.

With a narrowed eyes she picked up the fork and began to eat.

"And here's a correction for you considering those two boys know absolutely nothing about me," She said as she took a bite of food. "I don't help just anyone without knowing I'll gain something in return."

Chrome instantly bristled at her words and her grip tightening on the utensil.

"If you expect me to sell you information on Mukuro-sama or tell you where he is you're-"

Holding up her one hand Kyoya gave a loud snort.

"Please I know everything I need to know on him and if I wanted to find him I already would have." She told her as she rolled her eyes. "No, I want your _ability_."

The illusionist reluctantly settled down, still flashing her a distrustful glance "What do you want?"

Kyoya gave a little shrug.

"Nothing much," She drawled. "but for you to teach me how to use my mist flame."

Chrome looked shocked. "B-but I thought you were the cloud guardian!"

"So do most people, now imagine the surprise they'll be when they see me conjuring up things that aren't really there."

Looking uncertain Kyoya watched as Chrome turned her words upside down looking for a loophole and when she found none she seemed to reach her decision.

"Only," She started with a steely look in her eyes. "Only that okay, nothing else."

Kyoya nodded. "And in return I'll teach you not to rely on your false images so much. A bullet to the chest or a punch to the throat can kill just as quickly as a monster formed from your mind."

Chrome's eyes widened with interest as she straightened her spine.

"When should I come by?"

Kyoya crossed her legs. "You'll be staying here so there's no need to 'come by'."

Chrome looked surprised but not objective as she looked around the lavish house.

"B-but what about Chikusa and Ken?" She argued. "Mukuro-sama told me-"

"And you're body guards can stay in the opposite wing," She interrupted. "I doubt that run down place is in any condition to stay in, I'll give them a call and tell them the new deal."

* * *

><p>Staring at the Gola Mosca Kyoya stood dressed in boots, a pair of combat pants, and a t-shirt because once again her school clothes were too good of a quality to ruin.<p>

Bypassing her cheerleader squad she sized up the machine and reflected on the secret hidden within.

The ninth boss of Vongola.

Kyoya had to tread this carefully, Tsuna and Xanxus needed to fight so that Tsuna could learn the Zero Point Breakthrough. It was a good thing she knew just the move to spin this in their favor.

In a timed leap Kyoya, with a mighty swing, cut the head off of the opposing guardian and heel stomped it until it was nothing more than nuts and bolts.

After all, how could it entice Tsuna into destroying it if it couldn't aim at their allies?

Grinning she jumped on its flailing shoulders and slammed her twin bars into the hole her previous actions left behind. Pressing the button on the handle she felt it when the spikes erupted within, snagging onto all kinds of important wires and machinery. Pulling up with a victorious but cautious smile - because she had no idea what would happen once she pulled out the things targeting system - Kyoya yanked the metallic box out.

Without a second's hesitation she went for its limbs and it fell with a heaping thud as Kyoya slowly picked up the ring and connected it with her piece. It fit her perfectly she mused as she slid it onto her finger.

The expression on Xanxus' face was something only she would recognize for she had worn it so many times herself. It was the look of someone who had their plans foiled but couldn't be bothered with feeling worried because he had _everything_ under control and that made her _tense_.

A man like Xanxus seeming pleased or carefree was not good. It was time for phase two.

"Now that that's over, you sitting over there, come down here."

Xanxus looked down at her.

"Until I bite you to death, monkey boss of the mountain of monkeys, I can't go home." Gripping her tonfa she beckoned to the false heir. "So let's go."

In a wild displacement of air she was blocking his kick with a diagonal strike.

He flipped away and landed in a crouch.

"My foot slipped." Her sneered and a thin knife slide past his cheek, a barely there line a red appearing behind it.

"And I'm a butterfingers," She giggled. "excuse my dagger for slicing your face."

Xanxus smirked completely unruffled, the overconfident asshole. "No really, I only came down to retrieve this piece of junk."

Canting her head to the side she gestured to the Mosca. "Then take it."

They stared off and Kyoya could see what he was banking on. He probably had gotten the same profile on her that anyone searching her up would get. Battle hungry, impulsive, and doesn't like to be told no. And yes, all of that was true but Kyoya was also calculative, intelligent, and was willing to use any advantage she had.

_Game set, Xanxus, what's your move?_

"Since you seem to be waiting for something why don't I go pick it up?" She offered. "I always try to help out the _elderly_ any time I can."

His ruby gaze flashed. "What are you talking about trash."

It wasn't a question.

"Hm?" She hummed appearing next to the Mosca and with a practiced surge, violet flames appeared on the edge of her weapons. "Nothing really, now why we open this thing up and see what's inside. I wonder what _shocking_ or _incriminating_ things we'll find-"

A hand with raging red fire burned into her skin and she hissed instantly propagating his flame to feed her own. Lunging at him, almost fully on fire, she followed as he fell away.

Well Xanxus got one thing right, anger will always distract a Hibari. So when she heard the distinct sound of explosions behind her she let out a growl of fury because he had _got_ her.

What she had done should have put the thing out of commission unless that sneaky bastard had some upgrades done personally. And knowing him he probably did.

She whirled around intent on doing something before Tsuna got here and made a mistake - and fuck her _life_ because he was already _there_, gloves alight and face set in determination.

"Shit!" She cursed. Sprinting towards him at a breakneck speed. "Shit, shit - _FUCK_!" Diving away from the fire engulfed bullet she swung around and bared her teeth at Xanxus.

Practically hissing at him and that insufferable smirk on his face she watched as he pointed behind her and with a feeling of dread she looked towards Tsuna.

On the ground before his feet was the ninth boss and a heavy silence filled the air.

"Seems you're too late, your little friend here killed Nono," Xanxus purred and Kyoya cut her glare at him. "and as his son I declare the right of vengeance!"

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 720/15**

**Yay for Chrome and Hibari interactions!**

**Oh and there's no voting on the pairing of this story lol. It's Tsuna/Kyoya and that's the end game. ^^ As the author I feel they would go better together.**

**My Kyoya would **_**never**_** be able to be romantic with Mukuro. Like ever. Maybe they could be sexual but she'd never give him something to be smug over.**

**So no Mukuro/Kyoya here folks sorry! ^&^ Besides the next chapter will be the omake about Kyoya visiting the future via Ten Year Bazooka and meeting Tsuna and her children! ^&^**


	20. The Kids Are Alright

Her brow was twitching as she gazed around the room.

That stupid cow! That little skirmish hadn't even involved her and she had gotten hit! The only thing she knew was that when she got back there was going to be hell to pay - and what in the _hell_ was that?

Sliding off of the huge bed she let herself wander over to the white laced little bed, peered inside, and nearly had an asthma attack.

She didn't know how this came to be but as she stared down at the two bundles placed together in a crib she felt like screaming.

Printed on the front of the infant bed were two names.

Hibari Enma and Hibari Kyoya III

She read them off slowly in her mind, absently waving a hand through the finally dissipating pink smoke.

She had kids.

She had two of them! _Twins_!

She had planned to have some of her own and although it seriously comforted her to know that one day she popped some out, there was just one thing in the way of letting her fully enjoy this moment.

_Who, in the seven hells, was the father?_

Yes, Hibari Kyoya, the strongest guardian, was royally freaking out because somewhere in the future she bunked down and decided to have children with somebody she didn't know about!

And sure she was going to meet him eventually but when she, the teenaged her, was set face to face with her progeny she had to know who she picked. Like right now.

What if she had gotten soft over the years and got with a completely dickless mansop?

What if she wasn't with a man and got an insemination? How pitiful was the TYL world that a sexy and desirable lady like herself couldn't find a decent sperm donor? Not to mention how sad that sounded, her, artificial conception? And while there was no shame in getting pregnant that way, she would not be seen as the old battle axe of a woman who chased off every man who approached her.

Staring hard at her - rather beautiful - children she couldn't help but smile at the peaceful, blissed out expression on their tiny faces. In fact their faces were so tiny that she couldn't make out any features she could use to pinpoint her babies parentage.

Glancing around the room she decided to search for clues. The room she was in seemed to be a shared one if the slew of a masculine toiletries were anything to go by. Moving over to the dresser she pulled open the drawer and blinked at the lacy and provocative lingerie that met her gaze.

Picking up a crimson colored thong she resisted to the urge to blush at the piece of clothing THAT PRACTICALLY COVERED NOTHING and let it drop like a hot coal back where it came from.

Opening another after another she rummaged through them all before getting to the last one. Flicking a hand around in the sock compartment because she always hide things of value with her footwear, she searched like a cop looking for incriminating evidence. Grinning victoriously when her fingers met something hard she pulled it out and this time wasn't able to suppress the burning in her cheeks.

Staring at the sleek rectangular object she could feel her blush travel to her neck.

Condoms.

She had pulled out a box of condoms, and it was open and nearly all gone too!

Tossing the Trojan case back inside she decided to stay away from this section of the room before she found some of the more racy types of things her future self might have hidden.

Honestly the only thing she had found out what that she had a rather - _ahem_ - _lively_ sex life. And while that wasn't bad she still had no clue of who this mystery man was.

Sharp gaze raking the room once again her eyes caught on a glint of gold on the night stand. Darting over and scooping it up she stared wide eyed at the wedding band and tried not to hyperventilate.

Not only was she sleeping in the room with this guy, had children with him, but she was also married?!

He got Kyoya to marry him?!

The part about the children was fine. Kids were always a dream for her but marriage? She didn't _ever_ want to get hitched. What point was a stupid title if she already as intimate as she could be with a person?

Even in her old life she hadn't wanted to tie the knot with _anyone_, so if this man was enough to convince her to change she _refused_ to leave unless she met him

Planting herself down on the bed she stared at the door and submerged herself in thought.

Unwilling her mind traveled to the various, very attractive men in the Vongola and Kyoya drew up short.

Her raging curiosity to figure out who her mystery man was died out.

_What if she was with someone in the Vongola?_

It's ten years in the future, who's to say that someone didn't fall victim to her incredible wiles? Who's to say that she didn't just pick a mafia member to have kids with because it was nearing the deadline?

Who's to say she didn't ends up falling in love with one of her comrades?

Thoughts of her fellow guardians flashed through her mind and with a look of revulsion Kyoya jumped to her feet.

It was time to get out of here. When the _fuck_ did this wear out?

As if sensing her trepidation the door knob rattled and a voice called inside for her.

"Mrs. Hibari?" A petite feminine said. "Your husband told me to inform you that he'll be coming up to visit you and the children in a few minutes."

Dropping her jaw Kyoya was quick to refuse.

"No! No! Tell my..._husband_ to stay where he is!" She told her with a sense of urgency.

"Tell him to stay?" The woman sounded confused. "But didn't you-"

"_I don't want to see his face_!" She hissed, struggling to keep her voice down so not to alert her sleeping children.

"If that is what you want Mrs. Hibari." The woman acquiesced after a short pause. There was the sound of shuffling indicating that the woman had turned to face something. "Sir, Mrs. Hibari has explicitly expressed to me that she does not wish to see your face."

So close to ripping out her hair Kyoya almost screamed.

_He was out there right now?!_

Growling low in her throat Kyoya whirled around and in the process knocked over a bottle, which in turn woke her children and caused them to cry.

Cursing herself she rushed over and began to coo to them in hopes of quieting them down before their 'daddy' decided to come in and see what was wrong.

"Kyoya did you need something?" Came the muffled voice of her..._husband_. "Did you need me to watch the twins?"

"No!" She shrieked. "No! No! You stay right out there! I can _handle_ this!"

Turning back to her screaming kids she felt a nervous tremor rock through her.

_She didn't know how to handle babies._

Stifling her panic she patted their back and hummed shakily yet their sobbing didn't subside. So caught up in herself she barely heard the tale tell sound of a muffled. "I'm coming in." and the door creaking open.

Snapping around Kyoya watched in horror as a pale long fingered hand crept around the door frame and pushed it open. Slapping her palms over her eyes she edged away.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME-"

_**Poof!**_

"-IN!"

The telling smell of smoke filtered into her nose and she hesitantly peeked out from between her fingers.

"H-Hibari-san?" A familiar nervous voice asked and Kyoya relaxed.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Kyoya decided not to answer that because did she freaking _look_ okay?!

Slowly taking her hands away from her face she peered around the room filled with confused teenagers and reached for her tonfa.

"I'll ask this once and only once," She bit out in a dangerous tone. "where is that stupid cow?"

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 720/15**

**As you all know those are Tsuna and Kyoya's kids! ^&^**


	21. Mindsets Of Cowards Arent Easily Subdued

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Warning: Language and feels.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya knew this was how it would have to play out and she knew that this fight was destined but those facts that kept playing around in her head did nothing to dampen her anger. She didn't like being trumped nor being looked down upon and Xanxus had done <em>both<em>.

The smug, arrogant bastard that he was probably got off on it.

She watched Tsuna fly at the Varia boss and as they separated to different sides of the arena. She listened to the spiel about Xanxus from the ninth and let it wash over her. Kyoya already heard this once before and had felt sorry for him but now it was a whole other matter.

She watched as Tsuna made his declaration and as his guardians stood at his back. Kyoya didn't move an inch but the hard, unforgiving glare she sent Xanxus was more than enough to vouch for her position.

"Exterminate the traitors." He instructed and just as everyone tensed the monotone, replica voices of the Cervello grated against her ear drums.

"Hold it right there please," One of them said as they raised a hand in a placating gesture. "We will be in charge of the battle for the ninth's revenge."

"We have a duty to oversee the whereabouts of the Vongola rings." Her clone added on and everyone bristled.

"You've got some nerve!" Gokudera shouted, green eyes narrowed in anger. "You're all Xanxus' bitches!"

As placid as ever the Cervello girl calmly spared the half Italian a glance.

"Please watch your mouth," She instructed holding up a piece of paper. "we have an official decree from the ninth boss himself."

Hearing enough Kyoya stopped listening to them spew their crap and instead focused on what was important.

The Cervello had given their bullshit announcement and Tsuna was going to fight in the sky battle.

Staring coolly at the flaming paper Kyoya forced her body to appear relaxed as the Varia and their associates disappeared in a flash of light, leaving her think back on what had occurred.

She was okay with the battle still taking place because stopping it hadn't been her aim, not really at least. Kyoya preferred to think of it as a test, she had wanted to see if she could derail a major plot and as it turned out she would need to make bigger waves if she wanted to affect something.

Flexing her fingers she slid her tonfa into their brackets and absently stroked her wrist. Next time she'd just have to make a better plan.

The sound of running feet drew her away from her thoughts and Kyoya glanced to her left.

"Ninth!" A voice called and she studied the blond teenager who was approaching. "Ninth boss!"

Watching Basil run up to the fallen mafia leader, she shifted her gaze at the new arrivals.

"Are we late as well?"

_Yes_, inconvenient douche bags. _God_ why couldn't they be on time?!

"Dino?!" Tsuna exclaimed as the blond nodded solemnly.

"You people!" He called back towards his subordinates. "Help the injured and the ninth!"

The group of people dressed in all black dispersed while Dino advanced towards the miniature hitman and Kyoya sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey, are you okay Hibari?" Yamamoto asked approaching her, gaze already moving to assess injuries.

Flicking him a look she nodded and began to walk away.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, looking concerned as his eyebrows furrowed. "Didn't that guy grab you by the wrist earlier?"

Stopping in reflective surprise she glanced at the hand that was twitching slightly and saw the burn she was shocked that she hadn't noticed earlier. It was angry and red and stretched from the bottom of her palm to the middle of her forearm. She was only lucky that she instinctively propagated his flame to fuel her own otherwise this could have been worse than it was.

"A bandage will be fine." She conceded, as one of the men approached her and like most medically trained personnel they rudely invaded her space and poked and prodded at her wound.

Before she could think about punching the man in the face his hands lit up into sun flames and like grime the scar was wiped away.

Giving her thanks to the man - she wasn't so ungrateful as to stay silent - she looked toward Tsuna who still standing in the middle of the field and decided to get something out of the way.

Falling in line with Reborn Kyoya didn't bother to glance down.

"Will you trust me again?" She questioned, not sparing the curious Dino a look. "Will you let me try something with him?"

Reborn gave a hum. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let me stay with him alone while he's in that mindset," She asked. "I'll make sure he'll get home, tell Nana he's with me."

Reborn tipped the brim of his fedora and gave a nod before jumping onto Dino's shoulder.

"We'll be waiting, I'll clear everyone out."

Giving the mini hitman a nod Kyoya went to stand by her Sky's side and when he looked at her she pointed to the school.

"Follow me." She instructed and made off to the roof of the school. Hearing his footsteps echo hers all the way to their destination, she walked over to the ledge and sat down, Tsuna mimicking her movements. Deciding to get straight to the point she spoke.

"Why did you choose to fight him?"

Tsuna, not expecting Kyoya to question him for actually _wanting_ to fight somebody, stared flabbergasted back at her.

"Yes, you heard me right," She deadpanned, face completely serious. "_Why_ did you choose to _fight_ him?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, expression bewildered. "Didn't you see what he did?!"

"Yes, yes I saw and frankly it was a genius ploy." She said with a shrug. "He is mafia Tsuna, that is what _he_, what _I_, what _you_, do."

The chestnut haired boy gave a jerk at her words. "I don't know _where_ you got that idea but I'm _not_ mafia-"

"Then why did you choose to fight him?" Kyoya inquired, cutting off his protest. She didn't care how long it took he was going to _see_ her point. "If you are not _mafia_ you have _no_ right to challenge him, _a mafia_, to a duel for supremacy."

"But it's not!" He yelped, eyes flashing. "It's because of the _things_ he did! Who attacks their own team?! Who tries kill their own _parent_?! Who-"

"Once again, who are you to critique him, you are not _mafia_." Kyoya said with a single raised brow. "You have _no_ business saying what he's doing is wrong, just as you have _no_ right to fight him."

"AND WHY NOT!" He exploded on her, caramel eyes flashing in anger. "Why do I have _no_ right?! He came here and challenged _me_ if you forgot! So why _can't_ I?!"

Calmly she turned away from him and rested her arm on her one inclined leg and instead answered his question with one of her own.

"Do you know why he is fighting _you_?"

Seemingly unsure where to direct his anger since Kyoya wasn't going to react to it, he instead deflated and gave a tired nod. "He wants the Vongola seat."

"Do you know what he will do if _he_ wins?"

"Yes and that's why I _need_ to do this!"

"Do you know what you will do if _you_ win?" She questioned, looking towards him again. "Well,_ do you_?"

Tsuna looked confused again and damn her if this probably didn't occur to him before, he was an _idiot_.

"So what? You thought you could beat a candidate for the tenth seat and go back to your previous life?" Kyoya snorted as she gave a bark of laughter. "Don't be so _naive_ Tsuna, this will put you on the map of _every_ mafioso within a _thousand miles_. You can't fight a big fish like him and expect to get away scot free."

Flashing him a sardonic look she smirked. "Nut up or shut up and give him the throne if you don't want it Tsuna. Let someone _else_ put it to use if _you're_ not."

"B-but I never wanted to be a mafia boss in the first place! I shouldn't have to _nut up or shut up_!" He told her, hands clenching in the material of his pants. " I was fine being _normal_, being who I _was_, being-"

"Dame?" She snorted with an eyeroll. "Be _real_ Tsuna, you _hated_ your pitiful existence and here you are being offered the chance to be someone _new_, someone who can change the _world_ and here you are _turning it away_."

Kyoya leaned onto her hands and her eyes turned icy.

"Honestly people like you _disgust_ me." She ignored the way he flinched because he _needed_ to hear this. "People who have others at their back willing to fight and _die_ for them and they care only about _themselves_, snubbing those who are loyal like they're a disease ridden _dog_."

"It insults me as a _boss_ to be near someone like that." She sneered as her eyes narrowed. "I do _everything_ I can and more for my people but what do _you_ do?"

Running a hand through her hair she stood and faced the boy. He needed to know that once he did this there was no going back. Tsuna couldn't half ass this one, it was all or nothing.

"This isn't a game like Takeshi pretends it is, he knows this is real and he's doing it for _you_. Ryohei, Gokudera, Lambo, and Chrome as well. They are fighting for _you_ Tsuna, because they believe in _you_. Now the question is, what kind of devotion will _you_ give _them_?"

"I never _asked_ them to do so!" He exclaimed, clamoring to his feet to pace and wring his hands. "I don't know _why_ they are so eager to do this! It's dangerous! They could fucking _die_!"

Kyoya folded her arms and ticked a brow at the swear but pressed on regardless.

"For the same reason you fought for them, they understand the risk Tsuna, believe it or not Reborn explained it to them." She said with a sigh. "Don't be stupid, you act as if no one can care for you so much as to put their life on the line."

The sky fell silent as he leaned against the gate and Kyoya moved to stand next to him. She was almost through to him, almost close to getting him to understand even if it was a little bit and it was _progress_.

"When you accepted this fight Tsuna you accepted your Vongola blood, you've accepted the fact that you _are_ the heir, and you've accepted the fact that this is where you _want_ to and _will_ be." She told him, eyes cutting. "_If_ you don't think what Xanxus did was right, _if_ you don't think that is how you should treat your subordinates, _if_ you don't think that is how you should run a mafia _then change it."_

Standing she spun to face wide brown eyes.

"Stand up on your own two feet and _do_ something about it Tsuna and even if you falter there will be people here to keep you upright." She gave him a slow smile. "It's now or never, make your choice and stick with it."

Looking away into the brightening sky Tsuna fell silent and took a deep breathe, surprising her with his next question.

"What about _you_?"

Kyoya paused and looked at him, not expecting the orange tinged gaze to be locked onto hers.

"...What _about_ me?" She answered finally, tilting her head to the side.

"Where will _you_ be if I fall?" Tsuna asked, voice hesitant but strong.

Taking a deep breath Kyoya stared at the sun bursting past the horizon and smirked. Well he wanted an honest answer.

"Not by your side herbivore, not be a long shot." She said as his eyes flinched with a pain she couldn't name. Scoffing inwardly at his sensitivity she continued her statement.

"Instead I'll be waiting up ahead, waiting for you to catch up." Her gray orbs sparked with something more. "So hurry up and become a carnivore, become a leader I'll be proud to be under so _you_ can stand by _my_ side."

Settling back down on the floor she asked her question again.

"_So, why did you choose to fight him?_"

* * *

><p>Practically carrying the boy home after their talk Kyoya's brow twitched as she felt his arms and legs tighten around her body and his cheek nuzzled into her neck. Christ the boy was a cuddler! She swore this would be the last time she piggy backed his ass <em>anywhere<em>.

Dropping the boy to the ground the moment she caught sight of Dino and Reborn, the blond man was quick to catch him before he could hit the concrete.

"I said what I needed to." She informed the baby hitman. "Thank you."

Reborn nodded as he observed his sleeping student. "Should I expect any changes?"

Kyoya smirked. "Less complaints about his place as boss perhaps but that might take some time."

And if the next day Tsuna fought with Xanxus with an intensity he hadn't used the manga when he found out about the poison they had injected them with, well who was _Kyoya_ to tell him that she already gave everyone the antidote. Shamal had his uses after all.

Besides the force he was using was a testament to the beginnings of him taking up his mantle as the tenth boss. Looked like inspirational speeches needed to be used more often if this was the effect they had.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 723/15**

**This is a scene that really need to happen because they let this boy fight Xanxus with the mindset that this didn't permanently put him into the mafia.**

**Do you all remember when Tsuna got all contemplative after the fight decree and Reborn kicked him, I think that would be the perfect time to ask him why and tell him you can't fight someone for a position without the intention to fill it.**

**But anyways its a Tsuna/Kyoya moment!**

**I mean look at that bonding scene! It was practically the beginning of Tsuna realizing how important Kyoya was to him. It's not love or even a crush yet (we'll get there soon enough) but it was something.**


	22. Tidying Up

Kyoya had slipped all her fellow guardians enough of the antidote so they would be better off for battle but made sure to leave a bit to make sure they would have difficulties. She didn't have to worry about the poison for long considering the fact that she would soon unlock her bracelet.

Deciding not to change out of her school uniform she exchanged her dress shoes for boots and entered the kitchen.

"We're leaving Chrome." She told the girl, not sparing Chikusa and Ken a glance. "Bring your ring."

"Yes." The replacement Mist nodded as she trailed after her.

It took the two of them less than ten minutes to reach the designated clearing where she could see the entire gang assembled.

"We have been expecting you." The Cervello said jumping down from the roof. "The Guardians from Sawada's side...Storm, sun, rain, and the mist guardian are all here."

"The only ones left are the cloud and the lightning."

Striding into the field Kyoya's eyes met Tsuna's and he nodded while she smirked.

"What do you want?" She asked with an air of nonchalance and the boy blanched.

"Er," Tsuna said awkwardly, startled by the question. "What do I want?"

Basil looked at her with a curious and accessing glare and Kyoya shit him one back. "She's together with us right?"

Chrome nodded. "The Cervello said that the Guardians had to come."

"That's right all the Guardians who are still alive were sent a compulsory summons."

Looking over to the Varia side Kyoya raised a brow.

Glancing at the cowboy in the Cervello woman's arms Kyoya made herself a reminder to watch him.

"Why Lambo too!" Tsuna exclaimed, brown eyes sharpening quickly. "He's just starting to wake up out of his coma!"

"The compulsory summons do not take anything else into account." The Cervello explained. "Because in the sky battle the six rings as well as the lives of the six guardians are all at stake."

Tsuna's eyes much to Kyoya's approval gained a hard glint to them.

"The rings and the lives of the Guardians are at stake?"

"That's right." The woman nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" He glared, line of his body pulled taut. "Lambo is already injured!"

The next out of dialogue she drowned out, waiting to hear the words that would kick this battle off and sure enough they came quickly.

"You are all free to do so." She said. "That is if you will be able to."

The watches clicked and the needle sliced into her wrist. Gritting her teeth at the feeling she glared at the contraption.

"The poison is called death hitter and when administered it will paralyze the victims nerves instantly even standing up will prove difficult." the Cervello explained. "Then a burning pain will spread throughout the body increasing gradually until 30 minutes later...The victim will die."

A liquid steel emerged in the frail boy's eyes and they glowed golden.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, fists clenching. "It supposed to be a sky battle, so why is everyone involved like this?"

The Cervelo dutifully told him the rules and Kyoya set about her work.

She watched as Xanxus attempted to surprise attack on the brunet but Tsuna fell back and dodged away to the left. Landing in a crouch Tsuna glared at him but Xanxus paid him no mind.

"M-Master Xanxus!"A Cervello called. "Not yet!"

"Let's hurry up and get this started." Xanxus smirked. "Wasn't that what he said? And look he even _dodged_."

Looking hesitant the Cervello slowly agreed. "Yes, in that case...but that attack on Sawada is-"

"Foul!" Basil shouted. "That was foul Xanxus!"

"My bad," He shrugged, looking every bit like the smug bastard that he was. "I'll even wait for him to get his special bulle-"

Tsuna flew at him narrowly missing the scarred man and he fell into a high speed cartwheel, aiming a heel kick at his opponent's jaw.

Breaking apart everyone could clearly see the orange flames covering his gloves and his forehead.

"Tsuna, Xanxus isn't someone you can fight half heartedly." Reborn told him. "If you're thinking about saving your six guardians you're going to have to put your life on the line. But I'm guessing you've already been told that."

Coal eyes cut to faintly pained gray ones and back to the figure of their sky.

"Yeah, she already gave me the run down," Tsuna said with his orange eyes sparking. "I'm going to put this guy away now so hold on guys."

"Now the sky ring - Xanxus vs Sawada Tsunayoshi. Battle start!"

Watching them fly at each other Kyoya glared at the gaping holes in her previous school. Look at all that damage, Vongola was _definitely_ going to pay for that.

Waiting until Xanxus blew down the towers for his guardians and Belphegor went off towards his search, Kyoya made her move. Moving away from her busted down pole she inserted her ring.

Slashing at the boy and smirking as he dodged Kyoya stood loosely.

Bel scowled at her. "You are..."

"Hn. You dodged that pretty well." She remarked staring down at him. "You are the so called genius?"

Ah, the feeling of surpassing expectations always made her feel good.

Hearing Levi shouting and the resounding explosion Kyoya nodded to herself. Gokudera was free and that was good.

"So let's begin this fight, you so called genius."

"Oh I know you, you're Ace right?"

Kyoya deadpanned. "Wrong. You didn't get a syllable right."

"Hehe, what a weird fellow." Between his hands and around his body his knives spread. "But somehow I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Spinning her tonfa she grinned. "Hn, you do acrobatics as well right? Shall I give you a handy cap on account of your leg injury?"

"No need." Bel sneered, his lip curling. "Because you'll be limping too!"

They ran at each other and his knives flew.

With a swing they impacted into the metal in her grasp and she knocked them away with prefect precision into the wall opposite of them. She didn't flinch when he pulled on the wires and red dripped down her face. She thought the expression on his face as it only fell from her face was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

"Why didn't it-"

"Cut me to ribbons?" She interrupted, plucking idly at the thin strings surrounding her. "Your wires versus the material of my clothes, I think it'll take more than that to make me bleed."

Throwing batch after batch of knives at her Kyoya skillfully dodged them, twisting her body into the necessary shapes and bends to escape harm. Flipping backwards into a crouch she deftly caught the tips of the metal between her fingers.

Boldly spinning them around her digits she allowed them to drop top the ground and tugged on the corresponding wires, sending them flying back towards Bel.

"Why don't we - and by that I mean I - end this?" She proposed. "I have something I need to attend to."

Pressing a button on her tonfa a chain with a spiked ball attached to the end dropped. Giving them a spin she felt satisfied at his cornered expression.

"I'll just knock them all down and then what will you have to fight with?"

Knowing that he was about to run from their fight and not wanting to let him go but needing him to give Xanxus the ring Kyoya let him escape.

"Gokudera!" She shouted drawing the silver haired boy's attention. "Go to the gym! Chrome needs your help!"

With any luck they'll get to her before Mammon and Bel does.

Racing off to where Yamamoto was slowly dying she picked up his ring and slide it into the watch.

"Get up." She commanded. "Go find Gokudera and Chrome in the gym, they're waiting for you."

Waving off his thanks she made her way back to the field to watch the battle. There wasn't anything else she could do in this situation so she would let it rest.

Like in canon they gave him the ring and it rejected him. It was a gruesome sight with all the ice and blood, but it was something they all needed to see.

Lancia burst in and Kyoya moved to block Tsuna from the knives the so called genius threw.

Meeting his disgruntled eyes Kyoya sniffed.

"We have unfinished business."

Hearing the others give their own admissions to being ready for a fight the Varia backed down and the enduring was over.

"The next successor to the Vongola is master Sawada Tsunayoshi and his six guardians!" The Cervello announced and Kyoya could practically feel the relief and accomplishment wafting off of the people surrounding her.

Walking past the laid out and dozing sky Kyoya sighed. She was tired as well but even she knew better than to pass out here.

"You know what this means Tsuna." She called to the oblivious boy. "Remember what we talked about."

"What are you going to do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>And this completes the Varia arc. I admit I rushed this because I want to hurry up and be done with this. I hope it didn't take from the story.<strong>

**Edit: 8/14/15**


	23. Omake

Kyoya would admit that she would happily cut off her own leg to get out of this. Being back in Italy lounging around the vast villa of her insanely rich grandparents normally would be enjoyable except for the fact that she was at her _family_ reunion.

Kyoya was surrounded by miniature ass kissers in the making and _boy_ were they using tongue. A little while after agreeing to the terms her grandparents set, she had been invited to a gala to announce their choice and here she was.

Surrounded by money grabbing children and their leech like parents.

Sweet humbling words washed over her ears as calm smiles and subtle jokes floated by, and Kyoya wanted to roll her eyes.

It was _almost_ cute how they tried to suck up to her. Gripping the dagger hidden skillfully in her sleeve - her father didn't want her solely dependent on her staff or tonfa so he gave her something new - and resisted to urge to violently create herself some breathing room.

She didn't like strangers in her personal space.

Turning to watch her parents at different ends of the room chatting up their potential clientele, she observed them. They were expertly controlling the crowds around them, not letting anyone too close or too far. They spoke to everyone yet nobody and when they opened their mouths, everyone else was quiet. They carried an aura of success and command so _effortlessly_ that people naturally gravitated around them.

Her parents knew this scene well and if she was going to take over so would she. Kyoya decided to take up their advice and dip herself into the scheming world of economical and political wars. She would create some allies and pawns. Kyoya didn't have enemies, she had people who thought she cared about their hatred towards her.

Glancing around the room again she zeroed onto the cheerful looking, smiling girl with golden hair and dark gray eyes. Unlike everyone else she was upbeat and chattering seemingly without pause. Everyone around her seemed to edge away with a cringe which only made the girl grin wider and talk louder.

Now usually Kyoya would have immediately turned away from the Yamamoto like person without a seconds hesitation, but the look in the girl's eye made her take a closer look.

There was glint moving around in her gaze.

It was sharp, calculating, and carefully hidden behind her foolhardy exterior. The girl was watching everyone, testing them to see who and what they were capable of. People tended to let things slip when they think when a "fool" was the only one watching and that girl was playing her part perfectly.

Kyoya wanted that girl.

She needed someone who knew everyone's dirt and quirks. She hadn't grown up here and was reluctant to admit a disadvantage but she would need someone to watch out for things while she was busy elsewhere. This girl would help her do just that.

Picking up her plate of cake she made her way over and the room gradually grew a tab bit more quiet as Kyoya walked. She could feel the eyes on the back of her neck and inwardly she scowled. Vultures the lot of them were, waiting for a corpse of a predator to decompose. It was really too bad they would never get the chance to pounce. Easing up behind the girl Kyoya smiled genially and could hear several people shiver behind her.

"Hello I'm Hibari Kyoya and you are?"

The girl looked startled for a second, face blank with surprise before she smiled.

"Ah, I'm Tenino Salvadore Falsa!" Tenino chirped and Kyoya nodded. Falsa huh? That deserved a little research seeing as she couldn't have unknowns, she'd set Tetsuya on that later.

"You're mine now." Kyoya said bluntly placing a spoon full of cake in her mouth.

Tenino paused before staring deep into her grey eyes before she nodded slowly. "Okay."

"You may call me Kyoya, consider it a privilege I expect you not to abuse."

"Come with me." Kyoya instructed tone booking no arguments. Whirling back around she snickered at the now hushed whispers nipping at her heels.

Easily Tenino fell in step a few feet behind her as any subordinate should and followed her to the large dinner table where Kyoya sat on one end with her parents, her grandparents on the other end, and everyone else on the sides.

Pushing the chair right of hers away to the right, she snapped and instantly a butler was at her side kneeling. Ah the perks of being a heir.

"I want a chair right there." She said and without preamble the black clothed man did as she said and she nodded to him.

Sitting down she stared at Tenino until she mimicked her, albeit a little more jittery and hesitant.

Sinking into her seat she let a curious smile curl on her lips as she turned to face the blonde.

"So" Kyoya drawled as she leaned forward in her seat. "tell me everything about yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 96/15**

**I'll be publishing another Naruto SI-OC later today.**


	24. Ignorance Isn't Bliss

When Kyoya woke up the next morning she blinked and rolled herself into a bed sheet burrito. She knew what was next and _ugh_, she hoped that the span of the next few days would prepare her for _that_ shit storm.

Rolling from her bed she landed nimbly in a stretch, arms up high and her back in an arch. A light cracking sound filled the air as she used her foot to push open her bathroom door.

Cleaning herself up, Kyoya fully planned to do some training and then lounge in her comfy clothes but the moment she exited her room and heard the arguing voices, it told her that her plans would have to wait awhile.

"-and you agreed to train with her _because_?" Ken growled, pacing the room and Kyoya decided that she would need to hear a bit more. "For all we know this could be a trick to get back at Mukuro-sama!"

When Chikusa nodded in agreement, Kyoya thought that it was time to interfere. Moving over to the fridge while ignoring the little scream and jump the animal boy gave, she pulled out her bottle of orange juice.

"If I wanted vengeance against Mukuro I would get it myself." Kyoya said with a smirk, taking a sip of her drink. "I wouldn't _need_ a medium, especially one as _loyal_ as Chrome."

Pausing as she stressed that word she gave each boy a glare.

"We made a deal and she'll honor it because it benefits her as much as it does me." Setting her bottle aside she gestured for Chrome to follow her. "If you feel the need to suddenly care about the girl you probably spent months ignoring, we'll be in the dojo. Make noise and that'll be the end of that."

Walking down the halls and through a door that led to the arena, Kyoya noted that her student was dressed accordingly and she gave a single nod of approval before lunging.

Chrome let out a surprised gasp before diving to the side but Kyoya followed suite, hand snaking out to grasp the other girls ankle. One foot still on the ground and her hands out to brace her, Chrome attempted to swing her free leg at Kyoya's head.

Holding up an arm to block the kick she rotated her wrist and caught her other ankle. With Chrome being on her hands with her stomach facing down, it was easy for Kyoya to bring both legs higher in the air and force the girl to lay down fully. Placing her foot on her spine, she applied pressure and waited until Chrome stopped all movement to speak.

Listening to her harsh breathing Kyoya sighed.

"This was to see how well you could improvise with little to no experience and I could tell you have been taught some self defense but you aren't good at being caught off guard." She explained, releasing Chrome. "But don't worry we'll _change_ that."

Surprisingly a steely look entered her eye and Kyoya hitched a brow.

"Hoh? Ready to go again?"

A nod was all she was given before Chrome flew at her.

Parrying a punch towards the ground with the tips of her fingers, Kyoya sent the would be hit down left. Flowing with it, Chrome cartwheeled and Kyoya moved left, aiming her own foot at Chrome's unprotected side.

The girl crumpled in on herself but made sure to roll out of it. Staying in a crouched position she used the momentum to pitch herself forward again, fists flying with a few kicks thrown in the mix.

Deciding to see how long she could go for Kyoya settled on dodging and redirecting her attacks. But not even fifteen minutes into the spar, she could see the girl lagging and she sent a punch towards her gut, making her dry heave before falling off of her fist.

She heard Ken and Chikusa curse before starting to move forward but once again, she was surprised as Chrome put up a hand to stop them.

"I-i-it's okay...I'm _okay_." She mumbled, pushing herself to a ready stance, eyes even more determined than ever. "I can do this. _I can do this_."

Sending a look over to the two of them she fell into an at ease position.

"If you two can't deal with watching me smack her around then leave, try to interfere and I'll make you incapable of doing so ever again." She told them flatly. "So I suggest you go."

Turning back to Chrome as she listened to them exit then she waved for the girl to relax.

"We'll continue again later, but now I want to talk about your performance." Settling into a cross legged position she tapped her fingers against her thigh.

"First things first, you are weak." She said bluntly, ignoring the flinch from her. "You're body is frail, you have a tendency to make your moves transparent, and you never analyse before attacking."

With each second of critiquing Kyoya saw her shoulders hunch upwards and her eyes shy away from hers and that wouldn't do.

"Chrome if I am going to be training you eye contact is a must." She said and slowly their gazes connected. "And what I said wasn't meant in any way to _insult_ you but to inform and correct you of these mistakes. Do you understand?"

She nodded with a furrowed brow. "Yes Kyoya."

"Good, now what do you think we should do to fix what's wrong?"

Chrome fiddled with her shirt as she hesitantly offered her thoughts. "We could start with building up my stamina?"

"Was that a question or a statement?"

Her body stiffened. "S-statement?"

Kyoya raised a brow.

Chrome cleared her throat, face red. "I-it's a statement."

"Then that's what we'll do." The sound of a doorbell ringing drew her away. "I want you to start running laps around the dojo until I tell you to stop. Start off with a jog and speed up as you progress."

Rising to a stand she went to open her door and was met with three pairs of eyes.

"Hey Kyoya."

"Hi Kyoya-chan!"

"Um, we've never met but since you have invited me here a proper greeting would be best. Hello Hibari-san, desu."

"Hana, Miura, Kyoko." She nodded to the trio.

Looking at the three girls dressed in sweats and t-shirts, she allowed them inside.

"Follow me, we have much to talk about."

Leading them to her sitting room she took a seat and they did the same.

"Let me be blunt about this." She began without preamble. "What do you know about the mafia?"

Haru was the first to say something and as usual it belied her forced ignorance. "Isn't that the thing that Tsuna and the others are playing at?"

Hana snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Do you really think it's a game? Have you seen some of the things that go on around them?"

Haru shifted uneasily. "Hahi, but I thought that it always involved guns and all that stuff."

"No, it does. That's just not their main weapons." Hana said. "It's those flames you always see Sawada running around with."

"Is that what my nii-san is involved with?" Kyoko asked, brown eyes unusually piercing and Kyoya nodded.

"It is."

Hands tangled into pants as she glared at the table.

"Is there any way to get him out of it?"

Kyoya observed the girl for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"No," She said. "there isn't."

"Then why did you bring us here?"

And _there_ was the million dollar question.

"I want to train you," She told them. "Nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 123/16**


	25. All Things Come Together

Watching the Miura girl bend herself around Kyoko's kicks and punches, Kyoya hummed in assessment.

Sasagawa seemed to be the best hand to hand fighter out of the four but that was to be expected considering who her brother was. Hana took the lead with improvising and tactics if the way she always managed create a battle plan that the girls could use to actually surprise her said anything. But really, when taking a look at the girl's character it was only to be expected.

Haru was very skilled with evasion and surprisingly aiming. She was extremely accurate with any weapon she managed to get her hands on. Kyoya had given her a gun and some knives just to see how she would fair with them and learned that Haru was a sharp shot.

Kyoya could work with that.

Turning her head to view Chrome, she admitted to herself that the mist girl was a pro with reading people's movements. If there was anyone out of the bunch that could manage to keep track and anticipate Kyoya's movements, it was her.

They were a promising bunch and while she hoped she would see the results in the future, she wondered why the canon crew never made use of the girls beyond Hana (who became their accountant).

She knew for a fact that Haru was extremely intelligent, how could she not be when she went to Midori? The girl was also enrolled in gymnastics which made conditioning her body much easier.

Now she could understand leaving Kyoko out, the girl seemed too soft hearted to actually be of use in the mafia but looks could be deceiving.

One should always check out potential recruits, and it seemed that she would need to teach Tsuna of this.

They had been going at it for weeks now. The girls had gained permission to practically live at her house because Kyoya already personally knew Kyoko and Hana's parents and they _loved_ her and Haru's father was out of town.

Actually getting them to agree hadn't been hard but it hadn't been _easy_ either. She still remembered the expression on their faces when she had popped the question.

It had been a medley of shock and fear on Haru and Kyoko's face but pure grudging acceptance on Hana's. Which was probably why said girl merely gave a nod in agreement, much to the surprise of the other two sitting beside her.

"Alright," She said slowly, leaning back into her seat. "I'm in."

Sounds of disbelief fell from Haru's lips as Kyoko startled and turned to stare pensively at her friend.

"Hana-chan!" Haru exclaimed, brows drawn together in a worried knit. "Do you even _know_ what you're getting into?!"

The dark haired girl let out a breath and crossed her arms.

"Yes and I'm _trying_ to learn how to _defend_ myself." Hana said with a faint glare. "I already work with Kyoya and have gone to some of her training but if it's this _big_ then that's not _enough_."

Smirking at her bluntness Kyoya turned to the other two with a raised brow. Now that one of them cracked, it was only a matter of time before the other two joined her.

"Is she going to be the only one," She asked with a raised brow. "or would you two prefer to always play the damsel in distress?"

When neither of them answered Kyoya thought it was time to tell them about a harsher reality.

"Did you know that if _I _hadn't told you then someone else would have? But instead of it being in the middle of a living room, it would have been in the middle of a war." Kyoya said, eyes flicking to meet theirs. "And even then you would have been missing some _very_ key details."

"I can believe that." Hana mumbled, closing her eyes in irritation. "They would have kept it from us until it was right at our door step and we had no choice but to follow behind them like blind sheep."

"Well I _don't_ believe that!" Haru suddenly said, golden eyes flashing desperately. "They _wouldn't_ keep something so _important_ from us-"

"Then what do you call_ this._" Kyoko said softly, her gaze solemn as it cut to Haru's. "They haven't exactly sat us down and gave us the talk Haru-chan."

She seemed to struggle with the obvious realization. "I-I'm sure they would have _eventually_ told us-"

"Yeah definitely," Hana snorted with an eye roll. "told us right as bullets rip through our houses and killed us."

"You wish to be Tsuna's wife yes?" Kyoya asked in a skeptical tone. "How can you do so when you can't even protect _yourself_, let alone his _family_?"

"I'm offering you a chance to become a stronger person who won't have to hole up in a corner and wait for the _men_ to come when there's danger afoot." Kyoya spat as she leaned forward. "And it's up to _you_ if you take it."

It had been a cakewalk after that. All of them joined for different reasons but the end result would still be the same, less cannon fodder.

She had started them off with hand to hand combat because it seemed like the best route but she still would train them in basic gun use. Not to mention she wanted to test them for a flame. Kyoko might have a sun flame because of her brother but the others she had no clue.

"Exchange partners!" Kyoya called, watching them execute a fairly well put together switch out.

Yes, this was going perfectly.

* * *

><p>Finding Kyoko's brother had been easy, the gym was his notorious hang out spot. Approaching him she halted a few feet away and decided bluntness was best with him.<p>

"I'm teaching your sister to fight."

Halting his furious punches to the dummy, he half turned to face her. The usual exuberant expression melted away to show an attentiveness that would surprise most who knew him.

"Can you tell me why?" He asked, resuming his exercise.

"It wouldn't be wise to allow them to go on like this and have no way to defend themse-"

Ryohei cracked a grin that danced with the irony in his eyes. "That's not really what I meant Hibari-senpai."

Allowing her lips to quirk she tipped her head in acknowledgement.

"They all have potential and I would like to be the one to drag it out of them, kicking and screaming." She explained. "Maybe, if they agree, to recruit them into my organization as my own guardians if the Vongola won't let them in."

Ryohei looked surprised. "You have an organization?"

This time Kyoya grinned. "Heir to two."

He looked contemplative.

"Alright, I'm cool with this but," Eyes cut to hers with a narrowed look. "if Kyoko decides she wants out you'll let her go. I trust you to honor this."

Kyoya nodded. "They all have that option."

Ryohei hummed, taking a drink from his bottle. "Good."

Turning to leave Kyoya paused at the door. "Just so you know, my reasons don't make what I said earlier any less true."

The white-haired boy smiled. "And that's why I trust you so much."

* * *

><p>"I came here to tell him."<p>

Sitting in out in the training field with Reborn, Kyoya admitted her plan to the sun Arcobaleno and received a pleased nod in return.

"I know and that's why I got him out of the house." Reborn said as he took a sip of his expresso "I fully approve of what you are doing but that boy is stuck on the notion that the girls should stay out of something that they're _already_ in."

"So don't tell him?" Kyoya asked, not minding keeping this a secret but it would be easier to put it out there.

"Oh we will." Reborn took another sip. "Just as soon as the girls can show Tsuna just how much they are in support concerning his opinion."

Minutely she smiled, that would be a sight to see and Kyoya couldn't wait.

"But can I ask," Kyoya said, staring at the sprinting boy who had broken through the barrier of the trees followed by Yamamoto and Gokudera, then by three other figures. "what is the _Varia_ still doing here?"

Reborn smirked. "Helping the future boss train of course!"

Watching Levi shoot bolts of lightning at the concentrating, on fire sky - looked like her talk about getting serious paid off - she lazily gestured at the field.

"It looks like they're trying to kill him for revenge or something."

"All the more reason for him to try his hardest." Reborn shrugged. "Real killing intent helps motivate him to try harder."

Almost as if he could sense her gaze - and he probably could - he turned to look at her mid jump. He seemed surprised at her presence but he attempted to possibly smile at her. She never got around to seeing what expression he would make because Squalo had driven his foot into his face and sent him spinning into the air.

"VOIII!" He shouted angrily. "Stop making googoo eyes at the she devil you have a crush on and get up and fight!"

Ignoring Reborn's highly amused glances, Tsuna's stammering blush, Gokudera's shouts about his beloved Juudaime not wanting a demon like her, and Yamamoto's laughter and pats on the back, Kyoya rolled her eyes.

They were all idiots.

* * *

><p>Walking up to the red colored door Kyoya rearranged her clothes before giving a sharp tap. Hearing movement and shouting going on from the inside, she raised a brow. The boy sounded just as clumsy as Tsuna.<p>

Soon the door was yanked open and Kyoya was staring into clear green eyes covered with glasses. Red hair stuck out in every direction as an obscene stomach noise filled air. So she had the right kid then.

Smiling a tad bit too sharp to seem unintimidating, Kyoya stuck out her hand.

"Irie Shoichi? Hibari Kyoya, and I think we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

* * *

><p>When Hana first met Kyoya it hadn't been in the classroom. No, surprisingly it had been at the pet store as she stood watching the little girl with long dark hair and gray eyes stare adoringly at the cage of bunnies and Hana snorted. The sparkles in her eyes were something else.<p>

Immediately she turned on her heel and headed back towards her parents to tell them that the young child they had wanted her to befriend hadn't accepted and that had been that.

Besides to Hana that girl looked plenty happy all by herself and so was she.

But that didn't stop her from being curious about the bunny girl.

The next time they happened across each other the girl appeared in her class with a glare that could cut glass and a scowl to match.

Her name was Hibari Kyoya. Surprisingly it matched her.

Hana watched as the girl said her spiel and looked around the room for a seat to take. They never met gazes because of the little drooling beasts who occupied her personal space but she could clearly feel her eyes rove over her. Looking up she saw that she had taken a seat beside Sawada, a quiet monkey but a monkey all the same so with a shrug Hana pushed the bunny girl out of her head. Even if it was entertaining to watch her attack all of gross male animals who got within two feet of her.

Years went by and they had yet to have another run in so Hana had completely forgotten about the girl who only existed as a fearsome entity that had taken over the school. But when Kyoko had come to school and told her about 'Protector-sama' she knew exactly who was she was referring to.

Heading out to the campus garden Hana found the dark haired, grey eyed girl reclining on the branch of a Sakura tree. Her hair was shorter she noticed, and she had taken to wearing the boy's uniform - probably she that could deal out optimum damage - and maybe that had been the start of a friendship. Especially if food was the way to her stomach. Hana was a mean cook when she wanted to be.

The next thing that tied them together was perhaps Hana taking the position of her secretary. It had been interesting when Kyoya offered it to her and even the hellish level one combat training was nothing she'd look down on considering it gave her a basis for the training she later received alongside Kyoko and Haru.

It was a comforting thought to know she was inconsiderable less pain than at least one of her companions. Huh, with a thought that like one could almost think Kyo's sadistic nature had rubbed off on her. It was one of her more terrifying go figure moments.

Hana knew all about the mafia so it wasn't much of a surprise when Kyoya told her everything. It was only a matter of time. They were already involved in an inexcusable way so what more could they do to make it worse?

They were lucky anyone - let alone a person as strong as the Skylark - was willing to train a couple of civilian girls. And maybe Kyoya's reasons weren't completely selfless but she was doing this to make sure they could fight and defend.

And really, in this world that's all anyone could ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 34/16**


End file.
